Rising from the Ashes
by winterslegend
Summary: When Kel finds herself trapped in fairy tale gone wrong she must battle demons and the Devil himself to protect the ones she loves with the unlikely, but treasured, help of Joren and two unusual companions. KxJ Chapter 22 up!
1. Dreams and Songs

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Dreams and Songs

Kel didn't know why she came. Watching Cleon marry Lady Gisele was like putting salt on an open cut. It hurt, especially when she saw how beautiful Gisele was, how when Cleon looked at her Kel saw that look in his eyes, the one she thought would only be for her. But no, he loved Gisele now, not her.

When Cleon said his vows Kel felt her heart rip for the hundredth time, he had called Gisele his Heart, his Soul whom he loved and would treasure forever.

Kel felt a hot burning in her eyes as Cleon and Gisele kissed to seal their new marriage. Kel had to gulp numerous times to keep down the tears that threatened to overflow onto her cheeks.

Kel knew that if she began to cry she wouldn't be able to stop for some time, and she'd be damned if Cleon and Gisele saw her cry, not over a boy, no.

Kel put her Yamani mask on and slowly her tears were gone and all she felt now was a deep rage at herself, Kel was angry at herself for letting herself get upset about this. She was over him, she no longer felt the love she did before as a squire.

Perhaps it was the whole secrecy that made it so exciting.

She cared for Cleon, she wanted him then, but Kel blamed her raging hormones for that. Now, it was more of a feeling of whether she would ever fall in love. Truly in love, she had gotten over Neal and Cleon after a little distance. That wasn't love.

The ceremony ended and she walked out of the Chapel with the other guests.

Kel sipped the fruit punch she was given by one of the servants. She watched the newly wed couple feed each other, Gisele giggled when Cleon accidentally hit her cheek, Cleon smiled and chuckled while he wiped it away, kissing her lips softly afterwards.

Kel couldn't take it anymore! It either repulsed her or saddened her, she couldn't decide.

She put her cup down and turned to leave.

She saw Neal with Yuki watching her with worried looks, Owen and Merric was watching her too, she ignored them all and left the room without another word, she wanted to be alone.

She should feel happy for Cleon, he cared for his new wife.

And Kel no longer loved him, but once again she thought, 'Will I ever fall in love? Will I get _married_?' Kel was able to not think about it because she told herself she had to focus on getting her Shield. But now she had her Shield, she had New Hope to look after and all.

But now she had free time since the occupants of New Hope was thinning and the danger was dying. Shaking her head she realized she was very far from Kennan.

Kel could see ruins in the distance and even though Peachblossom was still okay, he was after all a warhorse and could take much more, Kel wanted to be alone right now.

The ruins were quite beautiful; on the walls that still stood you could see traces of pictures. The primary colors were red and yellow; there were some orange here and there though.

Kel un-tacked Peachblossom and gave him some snacks she always carried with her. "Let's rest here for a bit."

In her dreams she felt very warm, too warm. All she could see around her was clouds, clouds and more clouds. Then Kel was floating above New Hope, her new home. She was a knight now and so it was the place she guarded with her life. Suddenly she was standing at a lake.

All around her was mist but she could see through it, she saw someone on the shore. Joren. He looked as if he was searching for someone. "Hello!" He called out "Kel!"

She surprised herself when she tried to go to him but found she was stuck, looking down and saw to her amazement she was standing on the waters surface. She was walking on water! _Keladry...._ She turned around to face the source of the voice. Her eyes widened. It was a Phoenix! Its golden eyes glowed and it's fiery mane blazed.

Kel gulped and saw it open it's golden beak to speak _Keladry... my heir..._

Kel sat upright panting 'What the hell was that!?' Kel looked around her and saw the wall again. Red, yellow and orange, this was a ruined temple to Phoenix, the Immortal Commander of the Gods.

Kel walked up to the wall unsure of what would happen. Tracing the face of the fiery warrior she was entranced, suddenly the pictures eyes blazed _Keladry! _Phoenix's face flashed in her mind as she felt a burst of blinding pain rip though her. Kel couldn't help it, she screamed.

Upon waking Kel saw nothing but white. Looking around she saw a white cloth surrounded her bed. "I'm in a hospital" Kel realized. "Hello!" she called out.

A nurse popped her head behind the curtain. "Oh! You're awake! How're you feeling?"

Kel got up slowly "Yes. I am quite fine ma'am. Where am I?"

The nurse smiled "In my home of course!"

Kel smiled uncertainly "Of course."

The plump lady rubbed her hands together "Let's just have a look see at your burn and if it's okay, you may leave."

Kel blinked "Burn?"

The nurse laughed softly "Yes ma'am. The one on your hand."

Kel looked at her right hand, nothing, then the left, a bandage. "Oh."

The nurse slowly began to unwind the bandage, "Yes, it doesn't look really fresh but it should be looked at, thankfully the burn wasn't infected and- OH!"

Kel looked at her hand. "What?"

The nurse showed it to her, there was a symbol burned into her flesh at the back of her hand. It looked like a circle wreathed in flames going up her wrist. 'My good God! The phoenix's symbol!'

Kel looked at the nurse "Well, that's odd. That wasn't there yesterday," she said inspecting the burn "Hmmm, I can't seem to understand what it means My Lady."

Kel gulped 'thank Mithros for that.' Kel faked a laugh "Oh that? That's my family symbol. A bit crude I know. It's fine though" she lied.

Inside the symbol felt fresh, not quite as painful but not a very pleasant feeling either.

"I should go."

The plump lady chuckled "You're welcome to stay miss, I want to check up on you're burn every now and then."

Kel thought for a minute, she couldn't let the lady see it too much, she might figure out what kind of mark it was. Plus, she promised a certain young boy she wouldn't leave; he might consider a sudden and long disappearance leaving. "I really must go I apologize"

The lady smiled "Well my lady, I see you must, I won't keep you, just wash your burn out as much as you can with fresh, cold water" she instructed wrapping her hand again, "And I'll pack a few extra bandages and some slave for the burn just in case, don't forget to wash the bandages you've already used."

Kel nodded along and thought 'wait a sec! Where's Peachblossom?' "Um, ma'am?"

The nurse looked up "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Did you happen to find my horse?" Kel asked biting her lip.

"Oh my! That gelding of yours, yes he's here, almost bit off my husbands fingers he did." Kel blushed deep red 'after all their kindness too' "I most apologize. He doesn't tolerate anyone besides me and three others."

The nurse smiled "So it seems. He's waiting outside for you."

Kel nodded and bowed "Thank you very much ma'am, and please, thank your husband for all his generosity as well."

She smiled, "I will tell him." Kel turned and left the small house.

Kel found Peachblossom tied outside to a tree, "Oh!" Kel went to untie Peachblossom.

"I wouldn't go near that Satan Horse if I were you miss."

Kel turned and saw a boy with blond hair that fell to his shoulders and framed his beautiful face. "His name is Peachblossom and he's my horse, devil or not."

Kel went up to Peachblossom and untied him. Stroking his mane Kel saddled him up. She heard a low whistle, turning she saw the beautiful blond still there watching her.

"Is there something you need?" Kel asked turning to face him.

"No, just watching you my lady. I have never seen a beautiful lady tack a horse as well as you that's all."

Kel frowned "I'm not beautiful, I don't know what you're trying to pull."

The blond sighed, "May I know your name at least?"

Kel climbed onto Peachblossom "Keladry of Mindelan."

The boy smiled "Thank you Beautiful."

With that he turned and strode away, Kel thought for a moment, there was something startling about those blue gray eyes, something Kel saw before but couldn't remember from where. Shaking her head she turned and rode out of the town.

Kel, without thinking, began humming a little tune, soon though Kel found little lyrics to sing with it

"Pick up the pieces of my shattered dreams

Tell me I am strong... um..."

Kel paused, she knew she'd heard the song somewhere before but she can't remember from where. It was there, the melody, the gist but not the song. It was frustrating 'Where had that come from? It was so familiar.' Shaking it off as Kel stroked Peachblossom's mane and hummed the little tune, but still no words came to her mind.

How do you like it? Hope you do. Please read on and review my progress!


	2. For Hate and Passion

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

 **Chapter 2 **

**For Hate and Passion**

            When Kel finally reached Corus again she saw that the others were already there. Blushing she slipped into her room unnoticed by anyone, anyone that is but Joren. He had watched her brush that evil horse and walk into the palace, why he watched her? Easy, he admired her. It took a while for him to admit it though he always knew it. She was everything he fought against, progress, she loved and was loved back, she had everything he wanted, friends, a love, the strength to admit and reconcile. He hated her for all those reasons, and yet he admired her for it too.

She wasn't beautiful on the outside but if you watched her at night while she slept (like he had done many times) you'd see her as a goddess, when she looked like the perfect angel. He hadn't the heart to hurt her that night so many years ago (about 4 after she got her shield) and still now. He had it all planned out, he'd blindfold, tie and gag her, then leave her in a dark cave for about a week.

He'd come there only to feed her twice a day. It was fairly harmless, he'd untie her one night while she was sleeping and she'd go to castle and tell everyone she was taken away and Joren would spread rumors about how she spent the week with a lover.

It might not get her in too much trouble but it would do well for him if he heard some knights tell each other and boast about how that knight _also _had the tramp girl knight. Her reputation tainted by his slander, and if the pressure grew too much, she'd give up her shield.

Joren thought it was fail proof, save for the fact that whenever something went wrong in Kel's life, their first suspect was Joren, but they'd have no proof.

            But why he didn't do it was beyond him. All he knew was that he came to her room that spring night with rope and two pieces of cloth that would serve as a blindfold and a gag. But then when he saw Kel lying on her bed, her thin sheets clinging to her body, you could almost see she was a wench under there.

Her dirty blond hair fanned out, then it was mid-back because Cleon had told her she looked nice that way, he overheard them during their rendezvous and since then she stopped cropping it insanely short.

Her petal lips parted and her lashes resting softly on her golden cheeks, he couldn't do it.

            Joren watched Kel dismount Peachblossom, he watched her closely, noticing how she kept her head high like she was Royalty or something. The look on her face unintelligible, her jaws were clenched and eyes aware. She was the picture of pure nobility, a true Knight Commander, but he would never tell her that. No, he'd tell her she was ugly and stupid and weak. He'd always put her down; it's what she looked to him for. If she wanted to vent her anger on something it'd be a dummy, but if it were on someone, it'd be him.

He followed her in the shadows to the stables, watched her talk to Peachblossom, her voice was too low to be heard even by Joren's keen ears but he knew she was talking. He saw her small lips move.

She was _pretty_, there was no denying it, but not Joren's type. She was his enemy. He hated her with a passion and lived only to torment her.

He had the perfect plan, this time hopefully to be carried out, Gisele was a nasty bit of a lady when it came to Kel. And Cleon still had feelings for Kel. He could see it every time someone talked about her. What would happen if she caught Kel and Cleon doing the dirty? He shuddered at the picture.

Grinning he watched Kel disappear into the castle.

            Kel opened her door and was about to go in but then her name was called out, turning to look at the speaker she saw Neal and Yuki coming down the hallway.

"Kel! Are you alright?" Yuki asked giving her friend a hug not commenting on her looks out loud 'since when has Kel looked like this?'

Neal too was giving her a weird look "Yeah, all us were looking for you everywhere."

Kel smiled apologetically "Sorry guys, I just-" Kel gulped "I just had to get away."

Smiling the two hugged her again.

"It's okay, watching Cleon marry her must have been painful for you" Yuki said in her ear "Besides, if I had to watch even a little of Neal love someone else," she sighed "You were very brave and a very good friend. Cleon and the rest of us are very lucky to have you."

Kel had to smile "Thank you Yuki, I needed to hear that, how about you let me bathe and change before I meet you downstairs for lunch."

The couple nodded, Neal patted her back before following his fiancée. Kel chuckled and went into her room. 

            Kel did a double take at her reflection in the mirror, upon closer inspection she found that everything was real, her hair, her skin. Kel flexed her arm and was relieved to see she was still strong, giving a good few punches into the air she found that she was still in shape (perhaps better) despite her appearance.

She looked into her bathroom and saw her bath had been prepared and there was a clean tunic and hose set out for her, 'A maid saw me coming.' Sinking into the bath she sighed heavily. Her strawberry blond hair floated around her lazily. She would have been content to have just stayed there forever but the water was getting cold and Neal and her friends were waiting for her.

Groaning she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. Reached back to dry her hair and her eye caught the burn on her hand, she hadn't wrapped it for the past hour or so cause it seemed to have healed already, but the problem was that her friends would see it and they'd certainly be able to recognize it.

Slipping on her clothes she absently brushed her hair while shifting through her things, she found what she was looking for, her leather gloves, the one she used while she was taking care of the griffin.

Slipping them on she smiled, 'much better.' Kel went to the mirror and inspected her appearance, the tunic was green, it brought out the green in her eyes, Kel noticed it seemed a little big though. Tightening the belt she ran the brush through her long hair once more and left the room.

            Kel walked down the hallway keeping an eye out for Cleon, she didn't want to face him just yet. In the Mess Hall she saw Neal and the others sitting in their usual table. Grabbing a tray and roll she tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the boys, you know, the kind where they're just utterly confused as to what to say or do, sitting between Owen and Faleron she smiled sweetly at Cleon though inside she was upset to see Gisele with him.

Nodding at her and the rest of her friends she put on her Yamani mask so her embarrassment of their stares weren't as visible.

"So, how was the rest of the wedding?" She asked fighting a blush from Cleon's gray eyes watching her.

"It went well, very well," Gisele said looking at Kel as if to say 'Cleon's mine now.'

Kel gulped to keep back her snort of disgust 'who would have thought there'd be such bitches in this world.'

Kel shot her a look say 'I don't care anymore.' Gisele just smiled smugly and linked Cleon's arm with hers.

Kel turned to Faleron "Are you going to the Midsummer Ball?"

Faleron nodded slowly not taking his eyes from Kel, taking a bite from her roll and reaching for the juice she asked, "Want to come with me?"

Faleron's jaw dropped "Sorry?"

Kel smiled laughing at him "As friends Fal."

Faleron smiled "Sure."

Kel finished her rolls and juice before standing "Great, well I'm going to practice some titling, I'll see you guys later."

Kel walked out of the mess without once looking back at them. She knew they were still staring. 'I haven't changed that much have I? Am I really that ugly?'

            Kel took one look at Peachblossom and decided that it'd be best for her to use Hoshi instead. Tacking Hoshi she saw a surprising sight. The beautiful blond from the town.

"You!" Kel cried her mouth open a gape.

The blond looked at her equally shock, "Keladry!"

Kel walked up to him, Hoshi in tow, "You're a knight?"

He shook his head "No, my brother is, I'm here because he wants me to come to the Midsummer Ball, well, actually my mother does, she wants me to marry."

Kel's eyebrows went up "Who's your brother?"

The blond laughed, "You ask who my brother is before me?"

Kel laughed too "Sorry, what's your name?"

The blond smiled "Arthur."

Kel smiled "Well, let me inform you Arthur that I am in need of a titling partner? Care to join me?"

Arthur smile grew wider "Keladry, I should inform you I am a Bard. But don't get me wrong" he said hastily "I _can _joust."

Kel laughed leading Hoshi so the titling area "Well Arthur, do not take it easy on me for the poor excuse of my gender."

Arthur nodded "Of course, I never hold back, lady or no."

Putting on some padding for armor a lance and shield she mounted Hoshi. "Ready?" He nodded and waited for a second before Kel shouted, "Go!"

Charging down the lane she concentrated on his shield. She didn't even realize Arthur lunge at her until she found herself flying.

Lying on her back she found that hit was extremely painful. Her entire left side was numb. "Ouch." She moaned and got back on Hoshi.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. "I told you not to underestimate me."

Nodding Kel went back to the starting point, disappointed that she couldn't even hit him. Yelling 'go' they took off again but this time she was ready for him, she lunged popping him out of his saddle. Her arm flew back as he made contact with her shield.

Gasping with pain she realized he hit just as hard as Raoul. Taking deep breaths she went to the starting point shaking out her arm.

            They jousted for half an hour or so until she saw they had an audience. Facing them she saw Neal, Cleon, Faleron, Gisele, Yuki, Merric and the others. Including Joren.

Joren surprisingly enough looked red "Arthur! What the hell do think you're doing? Mother told you stop jousting, you might screw up your arm again."

Kel looked at Arthur who was climbing off his horse "Sorry Leo." 

He turned to Kel "Thank you for the joust but I'm afraid I must go Lady Keladry."

Bowing he turned to Joren and left, he cast on look at Kel waving he smiled.

Kel raised her arm confused, "Bye..."

            Kel still couldn't believe it. Arthur, the beautiful, kind, funny guy was the brother to Joren, an arrogant, sexist, stuck up prick. Sure she could _see_ the resemblance but other then his looks they were complete opposites! Well, except that it is, their love for women. There wasn't a day Kel saw Arthur without a court lady or two latched onto his arm. Of course he'd stop and say hello, smiling at her all the time. Joren seemed to be upset by his interaction with her, Kel understood why of course; his brother was speaking frequently and _kindly_ with his enemy, his Yamani Lump, _the_ _Girl_.

            The Ball was coming up soon and Kel still didn't have a dress, she decided to stop by at Lalasa's shop in town, after all, she hadn't visited her friend in ages. The shop was small but a lot of women were in there that day. The Ball coming up they were all there to place last minute orders.

When Lalasa saw her former mistress she nearly didn't recognize her.

"Kel!" Lalasa hugged her tightly "You look amazing!"

Kel looked at her feet "I don't look all that different do I?"

Lalasa smiled "You look like yourself but so much more… ladylike."

Kel smiled and looked around at the busy workshop. "I think you might need to find a bigger place soon."

Lalasa giggled "Yes well business has been getting bigger and bigger these days."

Looking her up and down she grinned, "I think I need to take new measurements, my old ones certainly won't work."

Laughing they went into the back room to measure Kel. Taking out the measuring tape she laughed as Kel tried to understand the dress patterns around the room. "So, what colors do you want on your dress?"

Kel said without thinking "Red and some black."

Lalasa looked up at her. "Red and black? Not green?"

Kel looked at her and blinked "Sorry?"

Lalasa shook her head chuckling "Nothing My Lady."

She measured Kel's arms "Do you favor any type of material Kel?"

Kel thought back "Something a little more loose, free moving but not weak."

Lalasa measured her height "Something in perhaps chiffon or silk?"

Kel shrugged "Your the dress maker my dear friend, I have no experience in this type of thing."

Chuckling she wrote down the measurements she took, "Obviously."

Kel laughed and put her tunic back on, "Lalasa."

"Yes?" she asked looking at Kel.

"What do you think of Faleron?"

Lalasa smiled "He's a very handsome Bazhir. He was in here a couple of days ago, rumor has it you're his date to the Ball. Normally he doesn't attend."

Clucking her tongue she eyed Kel mischievously "He said he needed something special for the night of the Ball."

Kel blushed and pulling her belt tighter then usual to accommodate her new figure. "I think I might need to fix your tunics too," Lalasa observed.

"Yes please, it's terribly uncomfortable wearing them loose in a fight, I can't move very well, it's gotten me in trouble."  Kel remembered her problem with her armor in jousting, her clothes had been too loose and so she had just stuffed them into her armor thinking it'd prove for extra padding. No, Raoul's lance caught a piece hanging off and took off a chunk of her blouse.

Kel shuddered at the memory of Joren's mocking storm gray eyes.

Not to mention Gisele and Cleon was watching too.

            Kel left Lalasa's shop leaving two silver crowns in her money tray for tips, Lalasa didn't want payment for the dresses she gave Kel saying she paid her enough, but she didn't say anything about tipping. Walking along the town streets she saw a familiar pale haired boy watching her.

His cold gray eyes watching her closely, his lips curved into a smirk.

Kel physically shuddered, ever since that time at the Scanran Border when he mercilessly killed that bandit he scared her. Not because he killed, that was normal, but because it looked as if he enjoyed it. Seeing him smirking at her covered in blood, his eyes crazy and wild from battle he looked like the Devil himself frozen over. Right now he looked that way, watching her with that same look.

Kel tried to avoid looking at him but against her common sense she looked back at him, after all, what damage could one look be? Apparently, a lot, he saw her look at him and slowly began to walk up to her and Kel froze. She knew she should have ran, she knew she should have never looked back, but then again what use was that thought now when he was standing right in front of her.

"So, Mindelan, you came back looking like you're supposed to," he said bitingly.

Kel's eyes narrowed "I don't know what you're talking about Joren."

He grinned and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" Kel protested and tried to pull away but to no avail. Joren was every bit as strong as he looked. Pulling her into an alley he cornered her "I, Mindelan, have no idea what you've done to yourself, but I don't like it. And I don't know what kind of spell you put Arthur under, but you'd better take it off Lump."

Joren pinned her against the wall and leaned in close, their noses a hair breath apart.

"It doesn't matter what spells you cast, you're an ugly, sniveling, _female_ who doesn't deserve the title of a Knight" Joren waited for her to make a move, she didn't. Joren punched the wooden wall beside her head, breaking it, before turning and marched off leaving a shaken Kel.

            It took a while for Kel to calm down, no one could make her heart race and cause her to break into a cold sweat but Joren. Shivering she walked out of the alley, keeping an eye out for Joren, she slowly made her way to the castle.

Rubbing her arms she felt suddenly cold, too cold. It was still July too. Kel looked at her gloved hands; perhaps it had to do with the Phoenix. She _was_ the Fire Goddess of War and Music. Rubbing her hands together she hurried her pace, she wanted to get to her room and start a large fire in her hearth.

            The palace was almost as cold as the town had been so her fire blazed brightly until her room was nice and warm. But apparently too warm because Neal came by to pick her up on the way to dinner and exclaimed "Mithros Kel! It's an oven in here and you're wearing _gloves_!"

Kel looked at Neal, Kel was just fine. It felt nice and cozy in here, well, apparently, only to her. Scratching her head she shrugged "I'm fine."

Neal shook his head "Come down to dinner, we haven't seen you since this morning. And are you _seriously_ going to the Midsummer Ball with Faleron?"

Kel nodded "Why? It's just a friendly thing."

Neal frowned "It's not that I don't like Faleron, but I have a strange feeling it has to do with Cleon."

Kel was about to object when Neal gave her a look "Kel, I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at Cleon, and the way he looked at you. Not to mention the reaction in your eyes when you saw Gisele."

Kel looked at her hands "She doesn't deserve him."

Neal put his hands on her shoulders "Look, I know you loved Cleon but Gisele isn't that bad. She's nice, it's just that, like you, she loves Cleon and doesn't want to lose him to you."

He cupped her chin and made her look at him "She sees you as a threat Kel."

Kel sighed, she knew Gisele loved Cleon, who wouldn't if he showered you with pet names and love. He was kind, handsome, gentle and yet strong. He'd treat you like a lady even if you were covered in mud, he'd love you no matter what.

He was Kel's first love, but she didn't love him anymore, but she did want to be loved again. She liked the feeling that someone was thinking about you and thinking you were beautiful. Wasn't there someone who would love her?

Kel shut her eyes 'I am stone, a cool steady lake, I will not cry.'

Slowly Kel opened her eyes and looked at Neal's worried green eyes, "I'm fine."

Okay okay. I know her name's not Gisele but I honestly don't know what it is. If Kel seems a little OOC then I apologize but she will become more like herself in the later chapters. Read and Review if you please ;P


	3. Dance With Me

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 3 **

**Dance with Me**

            Joren watched his little brother from the window. Arthur was tuning his harp getting ready to play his latest song for him. Sure he was a cold guy; there was no denying it, but when it came it Arthur... He was a different person. Sure it was only a one-year difference but he felt a kind of possessiveness towards him.

'Even as children we were the only ones who understood each other.' Joren reached up and touched his cheek remembering one time when their father was drunk and had beat Arthur, and then the time in the forest when the village boys had come and began to pick on the 'runt' of the Stone Mountain family.

It didn't matter that Arthur was almost twenty, Joren still felt a protectiveness over him. Then he had to go and fall in love with the Lump. Joren knew it wasn't a spell, after all, Kel had no gift. 'But still, it was Kel, wait! No!' Joren backtracked 'Lump. It was the _Lump_ Arthur fell in love with.'

Joren thoughts drifted for a moment 'she has two now..... AH! Why the HELL? Am I think of Kel's- The Lump's breasts?'

Joren shook his head. Being with Arthur and his love songs made him soft. Arthur's voice drew him away from his thoughts of Kel. "I'm ready, do want to hear it?"

Joren smiled a real smile "Of course I do Art."

Arthur smiled "Okay Leo this one's for the Lady Red."

Joren frowned on the inside hearing Kel's nickname of theirs. Arthur cleared his throat

"Once, that's all it takes   
One glance I fell in love   
But I am not good enough, nor worthy   
Still, we have dream dates

Love, such a word I couldn't describe   
But now it's fallen before me, a thousand words   
Every time you pass, my heart races and I mean to say   
something   
But I can't

Day and night I dream of you, and only you   
Your picture is pasted in my head   
I secretly am dying to tell you my love   
But all I can do is dream a date

Your smile, your laugh, your figure, your hair   
I can't go out with you   
But I wonder what it would be like to kiss   
But all I can do is have dream dates

Baby-smooth skin, a shining star face   
Soft red lips, long red hair   
I know that we were meant to be, the moment you touched my face   
But so far, all I can do is dream

I love you   
I want you   
I will forever until I have you   
Please make my dream date come true...."

            The song was soft and kind, ones you'd sing into your lover's ear as you watched some sunset, something Joren's never done. He watched sunsets with Arthur, when they were kids and Joren would tell Arthur stories about why the sky turned a funny color.

Joren watched his brother as he began to put away his lute. 'Why does Art have to be in love with the one woman I loathe. Of all the women in the castle, it had to be the ugliest and most revolting of them all.'

           When Arthur turned back to his big brother he was surprised to see him in deep thought, "What's wrong Leo?"

Joren didn't look at his brother when he asked, "What is like?"

Arthur cocked his head to the side, his golden hair framed his tanned face giving him the look of a god, Joren had always said if Mithros ever came face to face with him they'd look like close relatives, "What is what like?"

Joren looked into his brothers kind gray blue eyes, his own icy gray eyes had a pleading look in them "To be in love?"

Arthur didn't know what to say to that question but "Surely you've been in love Leo."

Joren shook his head "No, I've never."

Arthur didn't know about his taking advantage of hazing and his trying to get Kel kicked out of school and he intended to keep it that way.

Arthur flopped backwards on the bed "Leo, you're missing out on something good, I'll tell you that."

Joren snarled, "So I've heard."

Arthur sighed "It's like whenever you're with the person you love you just can't seem to think of anything more perfect. You admire them and treasure them and they make you feel whole. You may be rich but you won't be complete without someone to love and to love you in return. They're there for you whenever you feel down to comfort you like a friend, they're there when you're in a tight spot to help you out, they're your rock, your strength. Your meaning of life."

            Listening to Arthur's awed voice he realized he truly loved Kel. Something in him broke, he felt dismayed.

"I don't think I'll ever be in love" Joren said looking at Art's dazed look, he shifted his gaze to the courtyard below, he watched his brother's object of affection practice that staff/sword of hers. 'She better not hurt him.'

            Kel thrust her glaive into the air and cut down swiftly, she was working up a sweat but at least she was getting warmer. She wore her thickest breeches and blouse but she was still cold. She remembered seeing pictures of the Phoenix and her ladies, they were all dressed as if they were headed to the north or something.

'Oh Mithros! What'll I do if I'm sent up there? I'll freeze!' Panting she turned when she felt someone watching her, it was Joren.

Kel shivered a bit but didn't let him see her fear. 'Why do I fear him? I've encountered enemies worse then him but I didn't fear them as much as I do him' Kel thought angrily.

Joren intrigued her and scared her at the same time. He was so handsome and lonely, so distant and mysterious, but he was also a dangerous maniac ready to go ballistic at any second.

Joren had never really showed any emotion besides amusement, contempt and anger.

But all the time, he was bloodthirsty.

Or at least that's what he like seemed to her, he was the Devil in disguise.

Arthur seems safe enough around him, in fact there were times when Joren's been kind to him in public. Like when Joren gave his brother more food during meals or the rare times when Joren taught his brother how to wield a sword.

Arthur was an amazing fighter like his brother but he seemed to love music more. He was good at it, Kel heard him singing about some Lady Red one time as she was passing his assigned room. Arthur seemed to show tremendous kindness towards her and her friends.

"He's so different from his brother," she said heading back into the castle.

The Ball was that night and Lalasa was coming over to help Kel dress. She had argued she was capable of dressing herself but the older girl insisted.

            Upon entering her room she saw Lalasa and Tian chatting, when she entered they stood and got ready to dress her, Tian disappeared into the other room as Lalasa ushered Kel to a waiting bath. "Come on Kel, we need to turn you into a lady."

Kel cracked a smile "You mean I'm not one?"

Lalasa tsked "Not when your looking like you do now."

            Kel gulped as she looked at her reflection. She looked...nice. An intricate white gold diamond necklace hung at her throat with matching earrings, her hair was swept up and held fast with small magic, red roses were strewn in giving it a nice effect with her strawberry blond colored hair.

The shift was swan white and she was forced into a corset of red satin, laced tightly with black ribbons giving her _some_ shape. The red skirt bellowed out wide making her waist look smaller then it really was, even with the help of the corset.

The dress was sleeveless though, Tian handed her a black chiffon shawl and a black velvet mask lined with red feathers.

Shrugging on the shawl she sighed, "It's too much skin Lalasa."

She shrugged "Too late for that now. I think Faleron almost here already."

And as if on queue they heard a knock on the door. Tian rushed to answer it, Kel rolled her eyes and walked after her, "I know how to answer a door" she grumbled.

Standing next to Tian she smiled "It's okay, I'll get it."

Tian blushed and turned to wait with Lalasa. Opening the door Kel was very much surprised at the sight that greeted her.

Faleron was dressed in all black, his shoulder length black hair was loose and framed his sun tanned handsome face. A black blouse and black tunic with ebony buttons clung to his broad chest and powerful shoulders and loose trousers like they wore among the baziers with black boots. The only color other then black on his attire was the silver belt, which a long scimitar hung from.

Kel breathed in sharply and gulped "You, you look good Fal."

Faleron nodded "You do too."

There was a stretch of awkward silence before Faleron coughed "I think we'd better go. The Midsummer Ball's going to begin soon."

Kel nodded and gave one final look back to her two friends before shutting the door.

            A servant announced them as they entered the Ballroom, looking around she was suddenly annoyed about how much the mask obscured her peripheral vision. She saw Neal and Yuki standing over in the corner, near the food table.

She leaned over to Faleron "Hey Fal, Neal and Yuki are standing to our right."

Faleron glanced over and nodded "We'll go there in a minute. But first, I want to dance since I know even though I'm your date I probably won't be able to dance with you once were with the others."

Kel nodded understanding him completely; already she saw a group of court ladies ready to pounce once Kel let Faleron out of her sight. The dance was fast pace and didn't leave room for much talk. Twirling around in his strong arms Kel felt her dress swirl around her ankles.

Her face became flush from the excitement; in a flurry of skirts and petticoats they spun around dance floor like leaves in the wind during fall.

They traded partners, Kel was twirled in the arms of Roland, a duke, and to her dismay, Cleon's too, but the time passed quickly and she was spun in the arms of Arthur before she returned to Faleron.

            They were both still grinning like idiots as they went to food table. Faleron got them both a drink and was now enjoying the company of Owen in a conversion on centaurs.

Yuki pulled Kel a little ways from the group so they could speak in private "Faleron looks very handsome tonight wouldn't you agree?"

Kel nodded looking at Faleron "He does look nice tonight, but then again so does everyone." Yuki smirked "Come on, there must be a reason you asked Faleron when, oh...... I don't know, there was an entire table full of handsome boys you could ask."

Kel rolled her eyes "Yuki, me and Fal are friends. We're here as friends and I saw him first so I asked him first."

Yuki shrugged and sighed "Okay."

She turned and left Kel standing there. "You know, you're hanging around Neal way to much for my liking."

Yuki shrugged "We're engaged, it was bound to happen."

Walking back to their group she sipped the punch in silence watching her friends. That was when Kel felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Arthur standing there looking quite embarrassed "Um. Would you like to dance?"

Kel allowed herself a smile "I'd love to dance but I need to ask my date."

Turning to face Faleron she missed the look of dismay written on Arthur's face. "Fal. I'm going to dance with Arthur all right. I'll be back."

Faleron nodded and turned back to Owen and Neal. She turned to Arthur beaming "Okay. Let's go."

Arthur offered her his arm, she took it and let him lead her out to the dance floor. The music was slow and soft. Arthur pulled her close and looked at her with such a solemn face Kel felt as if she had done something wrong.

"Is something wrong Arthur?" Kel asked worried.

Arthur just shook his head and gave a little sad smile. "It's just that I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and I won't be able look at your beautiful face anymore Keladry."

Kel felt herself blush "I'm not beautiful."

Arthur brushed his knuckles across her flushed cheeks "Keladry, you are the most beautiful girl alive."

Kel frowned "Don't be so trite."

Arthur grinned "Alright, let me recite a poem a wrote for you Keladry."

Kel's frown deepened "A poem? For me? Are you ill?"

Arthur chuckled "No Keladry, I'm just blindly in love with you."

Kel gulped "In love. With me?"

Neither of them noticed they had stopped dancing.

"Her golden eyes, they are strange, yet beautiful...   
They'll close the gateway to your tears...   
Stopping the flow of the hourglass of time...   
Severing the string known as misery,   
the sound... and the rhythm... disappear...

And I am left amazed."

Alright then. The first poem belongs to someone else, I'm not quite sure but it's not mine and I take no credit. The second poem belongs to Vampire Princess Miyu, it's not mine. Please read and Review. Like it hate it? Please make it constructive criticism if you choose to flame me. Thank you.


	4. Awakening

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.  

**Chapter 4 **

**Awakening**

Keladry gulped, now what? She liked him yes, but she didn't love him. But he was obviously expecting some kind of answer.

"Um....... it's a very nice poem" Kel saw Arthur's smile falter.

"I told you I loved you, aren't you supposed to say something back?"

Kel stepped away from him, her eyes darted across the room and saw Joren watching them like a hawk, Arthur's arms were still up as if they were still holding her, he saw her look past him and looked over his shoulder and saw Joren looking at him and Kel.

Art looked in the direction she was looking and saw Joren, his face hard.

He'd never seen his brother that way. He realized then that there was something not right between his dear brother and Kel. How? Why? It didn't make any sense but he knew that Joren, his beloved brother, had always wanted what was best for him.

Arthur lowered his hands to his side, and didn't move. There a reason his brother acted the way he did, he wanted to know why first.

            Kel watched Arthur's hands as slowly they clenched tightly into a fist. He brought them to his side and but didn't look up. Kel wanted to say something, but she couldn't, she stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, he didn't move, he didn't do anything.

Kel stepped away again and brought her fists to her chest before walking away.

Arthur never moved.

            Joren was livid. Kel had _publicly_ humiliated Art. Joren wanted to strangle her stupid, little neck. Joren watched as Art made his way slowly through the crowd and up the grand staircase.

Joren thought for a minute about going after him but then again Art could take care of himself right?

For the time being of course.

His hate was running a little deep and knew he might lecture Art and make him feel worse.

He went after Kel instead.

He may get a chance to strangle her before her posse came after her.

            Kel sat in the garden, hoping against hope she wouldn't freeze to death. Teeth chattering she sat on the icy bench. She took off her gloves and looked at the Phoenix symbol. She knew it was responsible for her sudden change of body temperature. She traced it and felt her shivering stop.

Perhaps she _was _the heir it was reasonable enough.

But how could she prove it?

She knew a phoenix was a fabulous mythical bird, said to be as large as an eagle, with brilliant scarlet and gold plumage and a melodious cry. It was said that only one phoenix existed at any one time, and it was very long-lived - no ancient sources gave it a life-span less than 500 years. As its end approached, the phoenix made a nest of aromatic branches and spices, set it on fire, and was consumed in the flames. From the ashes (according to some sources, from the midst of the flames) miraculously sprang a new phoenix.

Well, Kel was cold, but not the point of wanting to set herself on fire.

Some said the phoenix could lift three to five times their own weight and that their tears healed wounds.

Kel closed her eyes and looked inside her. She certainly felt something that wasn't there before. She could feel a presence stirring inside of her. Deep within her chest. It felt like _something_ was there waiting dormant. Kel knew it was the phoenix.

She looked down at her palm was surprised to see it glowing. And she once again felt the phoenix in her stir, it slowly pulsed and then a spark!

Not in her though, in her hand.

Kel gasped, she concentrated again, this time though it the pulsing was stronger, more… _there. _Kel fuelled all her concentration into the palm of her hand, slowly a flicker of fire was unmistakable being drawn from the phoenix in her.

She felt the phoenix stir, but the ancient bird stayed sleeping.

Her hand tingled with warmth, she tried a few more times and eventually a small flame was flickering in the palm of her hand. "I guess I won't need flint and steel anymore."

            Unbeknownst to her that Joren was watching from the shadows. He couldn't see her hands, thankfully, but he was watching her.

He had watched as she sat down, her shawl slipping down and pooled at her waist.

Her hair was swept up so he could see her pale neck, one he truly wished he could strangle.

He watched as she slipped off her gloves revealing strong but delicate hands, when she turned her head to the side he saw how long her eyelashes were and how her small lips looked like rose petals.

He, for the first time, noticed her dream filled eyes and defined cheekbones.

"One with the earth below, Father   
One with the sky above.   
One with the seed I sow, Father   
One with the hearts I love.

Make earth of my dust, Father   
Make air of my breath,   
Make love of my lust, Father.   
And life out of my death."

            Joren listened as she sang. He didn't know she could sing so wonderfully. Her voice was low and solemn; it would have broken his heart if ice hadn't hardened it to stone.

He didn't know why she sang such morbid songs. She was such a happy person. How would she know about heartache and sadness? Her world was all sunshine and rainbows. It wasn't his fault he hated her either, you try growing up with a sexist father and a weak mother.

            Joren looked at Kel again, she had her head bowed and she could see the graceful arch of her neck and her small-defined shoulders.

Her red blond hair reminded him of a sunrise, or a sunset, it depends on how you want to look at it.

Her dress was nice though he had to admit it. She looked nice in it.

Joren realized that she was looking more and more like a lady lately.

Her weight loss and how she had let her hair grow farther than her earlobes.

Her arms from what he could see wasn't any less muscled but it wasn't as disgusting.

If only Art had seen what she had looked like earlier. Before all _this_. He wouldn't be up in his room right now. Which reminded him. It was probably better to go now; he'd been away for too long. Art might the idea that he didn't care. Plus Joren figured he'd get Art mad at him if he beat up Kel, even more if he killed her.

Joren went back into the castle and up to Art's room.

            Kel heard a movement of feet but is sounded like it was heading back to the castle so she didn't pay any mind to it. Kel shrugged on her shawl and went into the castle. She wanted to go to bed. She was too tired and worn out. Hoping she could just curl up into a warm bed and not talk to anyone she walked very quietly. So much so she thought briefly if she was flying instead.

She looked down and saw she was actually an inch off the ground; Kel shuddered "Scary."

She walked back to her room suspended in the air and quietly shut the door behind her. In her room she let herself land on the ground, donning her winter nightgown she curled into her bed. Her hearth was blazing at the moment so it wasn't so bad.

            Joren watched her from the tree outside her window she was sleeping. He could tell by the soft rise and fall of her chest. His hate for her burned him inside out. Art had found out he hated Kel, he didn't know how but he did.

Kel had hurt his brother.

For that she had to pay.

    He wanted to kill her, tear her apart with his bare hands.

Quietly he went into her room, careful not to disturb her ugly dog, he pulled out a blade hidden in his tunic. His eyes were blind in fury and could not see the burn on her hand begin to glow.

    But Kel noticed in her sleep that the phoenix was awakening. Though her eyes were closed she could see, not images, but heat. Heat from the fire pit and from her dog. But the most heat was from the figure standing over her. The phoenix within her screamed danger and Kel awoke just in time to catch the arm that came down to strike her.

What she saw startled her, Joren, his almost white hair was down and his skin pale like the moon, but despite his beauty there was rage in his eyes.

A silver blade inches from her chest over her heart. Joren though, his rage replaced by shock at her sudden wakening, was more startled. Her eyes, when she opened them were blazing gold, no pupil, no iris, just gold. Then a glint and they were normal. Her strength was ten fold that of normal and her skin glowed like an inner fire was about to be released.

Then he noticed the emblem on her hand. "It can't be....."

Once again the song or poem isn't mine. Please read and review and I'll get back with the story as soon as I can

Beeeeeeeeeep


	5. Unwelcome Revelations

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy. 

 **Chapter 5 **

**Unwelcome Revelations**

            Joren stumbled backwards when she released him. Kel sat up and drew the blanket around her to ward off the cold of night.

"What do you mean 'It can't be'?" Kel asked confused.

Joren looked at her hand "The Phoenix symbol is given to the loyal subjects of the Fire Goddess of War and Song, daughter-in-law of Mithros himself. But the servants of the Phoenix were reduced to only a handful of monks and priestess. Only a few people outside of the Hallowed Circle has the Symbol. And as for that it usually isn't burned into them._ How _is it that an ugly tomboy like you has it?"

Kel rolled her eyes "Will you please leave my looks out of this just for a minute."

Kel rose and went to put on her thick cloak. "Now, why don't you tell me how you know all this" facing him she crossed her arms.

Joren had averted his eyes away from her when she stood. Her nightgown was a little thin, though the figure beneath...NO! She was for Art's eyes only. Now, after she had her cloak on did he let himself look at her. She was breathtakingly... ugly! She was atrocious! _Truly_ a disgusting ogre. Joren shook his head trying to clear the little voice at the back of his mind telling him he thought she was beautiful.

Her strawberry blond hair was now more red and almost the color of a polished copper coin. Her skin was still pale but not so much. Joren knew that within a year her hair would be blazing red and her skin pale as a lily, her eyes like the purest gold. She would be toned and her limbs long and smooth. Kel would look like Joren's great-great-great grandmother when she was a girl around 18. But why her? Why? Unless she had Immortal blood in her, it wasn't possible, his family was told they were the only ones.

He had some of it running through his veins, it was what made him such a good warrior.

            Kel noticed Joren withdraw into himself. It looked like he was reliving a memory. It didn't make sense. One moment he was going to kill her the next he was giving her a history of Phoenix ancestry. Joren was one to be questioned that was sure.

"Joren? You in there?" She asked.

Instantly his eyes focused on her and narrowed "Shut up Lump! Of course I'm here." He looked her up and down with distaste "I really can't see how such an ugly creature as you became a Phoenix's servant. It's a mystery in itself."

Kel felt her eyebrow twitch in anger "Joren, if all you came to my room to do is to make fun of me, then I must ask you leave."

He looked at her 'did she just imply that I came here to do other things?' Joren opened his mouth but closed it suddenly when he realized he did come to her room for some other reason, which now, he was relieved he didn't do. It was stupid and though he hated her, he didn't wish her dead. Scared _nearly _to death or injured horribly and scarred for life _hopefully_, but definitely not _dead_.

"I just want to know where you got that burn Lump" Joren said through gritted teeth trying not to insult her more, Kel placed her hands on her hips "And I just want to know where you got all this info on the Phoenix."

Joren crossed his arms "You tell me first, I asked first."

Kel mimicked his pose "Well I asked second but haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

Joren scoffed "I see no lady here. Only a sword totting _little girl _who should be at home working on her needlepoint."

Kel glared at him "Well this sword totting little girl can probably kick your ass!"

Joren scoffed again "Only 'cause you have the power of the Phoenix!"

Kel was about to retort but a sharp knock on her door stopped her "Kel? What's going on in there? Is someone in there with you?"

Kel recognized the voice of her best friend Neal.

"Neal I'm fine" she called back, then to Joren "Out! Leave! If Neal catches you in here he'll kill you, and me!"

Joren grinned seeing a golden opportunity to torture Kel without physically injuring her took it "I didn't know you cared."

He grabbed his heart tragically "I'm touched. Truly."

Kel couldn't fight down a smile, she'd never in her wildest dreams think Joren had a funny side. "I'm not kidding Joren, OUT!"

Joren plopped into Kel's vacant bed "I think I'll stay here."

Neal jiggled the doorknob "Kel? Who's in there with you?"

Kel ran up to the door and eased it open just a little "Neal. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Neal tried to go in "Kel... let me in. Look, you and I gotta talk. Yuki and I are worried about you."

Kel leaned on the door not letting him in "Neal. It's late and I'm tired, go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Neal eased off the door "Kel, please. Look, I'm leaving for the Yamani Islands in two days. It'll be too hectic tomorrow. Now's all the time we got."

Kel bit her lip and looked back at Joren who was watching with interest. One eyebrow arched, his ice blue eye's watched her every move.

            Joren found this rather interesting, what were that peaked idiot and his fiancée worried about. 'Lump's _changes _probably' Joren answered his own question with a snort. Blundering fools. And Neal's last sentence 'Now's all the time we got' made it sound like they were lovers or something.

Joren felt something twist inside him as Kel said to the idiot "Alright, but only for a moment." She cast a last look over her shoulder at him and then slipped out of the room to converse with her best friend.

"What is it Neal?" Kel asked hurrying to shut the door behind her making it clear a conversation inside wasn't an option.

"Me and Yuki are worried about you."

Kel nodded "I know and...."

Neal looked at her obviously wondering about her haste to get back inside "You've changed a lot, you lost weight, your hair changed and you seem to be so.... so.... snappy."

Kel bit her lip, she was really stressed at the moment about her own changes that she'd snap in un-Yamani like ways to her friends very often. "Look, _something _happened after the wedding, what is it?" Neal asked, he clearly decided to stop beating around the bush and just ask her straight out what the problem was "Did you see some witch doctor to change you looks, are you using magic to alter yourself because of…"

Kel looked him in the eye suspiciously "Because of...."

Neal looked around and leaned over, he was acting like it was the middle of the day and the halls were bursting with people, 'well that's absurd' Kel thought 'first of all, it's the middle of the night and the halls are never _bursting_.'

"Because of you know... Cleon."

Kel's jaw tightened, "Change my appearance because of Cleon? Neal that's ridiculous and you know it. Look, I don't really know the _exact _reason for my change but when I do, I'll tell you. Is that what everyone's saying?"

Neal fidgeted and bit his lip "Well, among other things."

Kel leaned on the door "What are the other things?"

Neal shook his head "Never mind, it's all foolish nonsense."

Kel crossed her arms "Nealan of Queenscove what in blazes are you talking about?"

Neal threw up his hands "Look it's nothing, I'm sorry I brought it up just... just be careful alright? It's obvious _something_ happened. Go to bed and tell that person in your room to go to bed too."

Laughing at the look on her he laughed, "I'm not deaf Kel, though I don't know _who_ it is, and I'm not quite sure I want to know, I know there's someone. Sleep Lady Knight."

Neal turned to go and Kel didn't stop him, she wanted to know what he meant about that 'among other things' comment she had a rather _large_ problem in her room.

"G'night" Kel whispered and went back into her own room.

Kel looked at the form of Joren on her bed, she shook her head and laughed lightly, the blond boy was sleeping. Walking up to the bed quietly she carefully and ever so _gently _shoved the pretty boy off the bed. His eyes opened wide in shock as he fell off the side of the bed, as he groped for anything that would stop his fall his arms waved wildly and ended up grabbing Kel's nightgown. Kel fell down with him, hitting the ground hard Joren felt the wind knocked out of him as her elbow made contact with his diaphragm, Kel may look slim now but she was no feather.

            Down the hall and in the room below Kel's heard the thump. Yuki and Neal were one of the people who did hear it and exchanged glances, "Now I really wonder who's in there with her."

(Back in Kel's room)

            "Mithros Kel! Your a damn Cow!" Joren, realizing he called the girl of his brother's dreams a cow looked at her expecting a girlish whimper but instead he got face full of Kel's biggest grin. Joren mentally smacked himself in the head 'this is the Yamani Lump were talking about.'

Squirming he realized how they were positioned. Joren was sitting on the ground, his elbows were being used to prop himself up while Kel was kneeling between his legs, her hands planted beside his hips as she grinned at him.

Joren almost blushed when he realized their faces were a hands width apart and she was still grinning that annoying grin!

Joren squirmed again "What are you grinning about?"

Kel sat back on her heels to Joren's relief and half sang "You called me Kel."

Joren backtracked and realized he did, "Slip of the tongue Lump."

Kel stood and rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter what you say now. You called me Kel."

Joren shoved her though there was no need to because he could have gotten up and have room to spare but he was particularly vexed at her at the moment. Why he didn't know but he was. "Lump" was his only answer as he slipped out her room. Smirking Kel went back to her bed 'I won.' Joren cast one last irritated look at her before leaving through the window, the way he came.

Please read and review my story. Thanks bunches

Winterslegend


	6. Tears and Diapers

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.  

**Chapter 6 **

**Tears and Diapers**

The air between Joren and Kel was _different_.  Her friends didn't know what happened but something was out of place, it was calmer yet they were still bickering, like Kel knew something about Joren because whenever they saw each other Kel grinned and Joren flustered. Merric thought back to what Neal told him last night, about Kel's _guest_ 'could he have been... No. If he was they'd both be sporting black eyes.'

Joren grumbled and thought about the Lump, he didn't want to call her Kel, not even in his mind and _defiantly _not out loud again. He hated her so much he felt like hitting her every time he saw her, even if she wasn't doing anything. Lately he hated her even more then usual. Why? He didn't know but it was aggravating to see her smile smugly at him every time she caught him looking at her. He was just about to give her a piece of his mind when they were paired up to joust against each other, courtesy of their ex-knight masters, but before they could start a page came up to Kel and told her something. Lord Raoul approached them and the page related the message to him as well. Kel cast one more glance at Joren and he saw something he never had before, true terror. Even when she was climbing heights it wasn't this bad. It looked as if she was about to cry.

She got off her Satan Horse and ran for the castle. Joren trotted his horse, Wild Wing, up to Lord Raoul "My Lord. What happened?"

He looked up at him and shook his head "It's Keladry's tale to tell, not mine. Let her tell you." Joren frowned; if he had to get it off Kel, err… the Lump, then he'll never know.

"Thank you my Lord" Joren dismounted Wild Wing and brought him to the stables.

He was curious, anything that could make Kel scared is worth knowing. That kind of fear… he'd only seen it in the eyes of the men he was about to kill while they begged for their pathetic lives, and even then he didn't care because they were the enemy. But seeing it in her eyes, her undoubtedly beautiful hazel eyes, it was more then he could abide.

Joren closed his eyes and saw that the image of her eyes, her face, full of fear was forever burned into his brain. His before-thought-nonexistent-heart wrenched and for the first time he felt a protectiveness that surpassed his feelings for Arthur. Joren wanted to kill the reason of her fear, he wanted to help her and bring back the fighting spirit that hated him with a passion. Joren opened his eyes and tried to dismiss the feelings that brewed inside him by setting his mind to the task that lay at hand, taking care of Arthur and his shield. Arthur was leaving today; he had to make sure he was all right.

Joren finished brushing Wild Wing and gave him some food. Patting him on the neck Joren left to go find his brother.

            Joren was on his way to his brother's room but something rammed into him before he could climb the last flight of stairs. Joren fell back and looked at the thing, it turned out to be a human, and not just any human he saw. Looking at the strawberry blond hair Joren felt his heart stop, it was Kel. She sat up and saw him but instead of the usual banter she whispered an apology before helping him up. She said 'sorry' again and turned to leave. Joren blinked, was he seeing things or was the Lump crying?

Joren's eyes followed her as she made her way slowly up the stairs and saw the half suppressed racking of her body from the sobs. Seeing her so vulnerable stirred something in him. Her heart bared for all the world but all there was to see was him.

_'Dammit! Where are her friends? They're the ones who should be here to comfort her. Why am _I_ the one that has to see this.'_ Shaking his head Joren ran up the stairs and made her look at him "Lump…" She looked up at him, and ran a had through her hair "I know what you're thinking, how can such a tomboy like the Lump be crying. Girl's cry, the Lump isn't anywhere to being a girl and… and… Well I am a girl and I'm crying okay Joren. Leave me alone." Kel turned to go but Joren stopped her "My room's closer, you can wash up first before passing through the castle." Kel looked at him questioningly "A-are you sure?" Joren nodded "You'd better hurry or I'll change my mind. It isn't often I'm nice." Kel grinned "Tell me about it."

            Once inside his room he poured water into a cauldron and put it over the fire. Giving Kel some bread and cheese he sat down in front of her on his bed.

"So…. Why are being nice to _me _of all people?" She asked. Joren shrugged "I have no idea." Kel looked at the bread in her hands "Want some?" Joren looked at the humble offering and shrugged "Sure." As he broke the bread he looked at Kel, she was staring wistfully out his window.

Joren took this time to study her again, she had stopped loosing weight and her hair was still getting longer and some of it escaped the plait that hung down her back. She was still a very solid girl, she wasn't slim or skinny like the fashion now a days. Her shoulders were still rather broad and she had curvy hips and full thighs, her arms were still kind of bulky but her waist was shapely and curved very nicely. He couldn't see her rear but he had a feeling it was also- Joren stopped himself 'I shouldn't be thinking this, she had hurt Art.' But why could he not bring himself to hate like he did before?

He supposed it was because of the way she looked when right now. At this moment she was looking at him as if he wasn't her childhood enemy but as a friend that was offering her a shoulder to cry on.

It felt strange to be looked at like that. After all, he had done nothing to suggest he wanted to friends with her. "You must be wondering why I'm upset," Kel said waking Joren out of his reverie "Kind of." Joren thought for a moment 'should I care?' Kel sighed and looked at him "My family, they were on their way here for my 20th birthday but the carriage was attacked before they could get into Corus. My parents and my sisters were all killed. My brothers are missing but the guards managed to save my nieces and nephews and they made their way here. All of them are waiting in my room."

Joren didn't say anything, Joren thought for a moment before checking on the water. Taking it off the fire he poured a little of it into a basin and giving it to Kel. He suddenly thought as to what would happen if it were he. He didn't really care what happened to his parents but if it happened to Art… And Kel felt like that to her whole family, she loved them all… It was like Art dying over and over again and he couldn't do anything about it. Joren shuddered "I'm sorry." Kel shrugged "Why? It's not like you killed them." Joren looked at her, she was clean and besides the frown she looked like herself again. "I think it's time for you to meet your family." Kel nodded and stood up "Thank you Joren." Joren stood up "Why did you tell me?" Kel shrugged "That's the hell of it Joren. I have no idea." Kel held out her hand "Want to meet them?" Joren looked at her hand "I have to see Art off." Kel lowered her hand "Alright. I'll see you around." Joren nodded "Bye."

            Joren knocked on Art's door. "It's open Leo" he called out. Walking in he took in the sight around him, it was like he was never there "So you're really going eh?" Art nodded "I'm going home, then I'm going to south, see what I find."

Joren sat on the bed "It's gonna be lonely without you little brother."

Art stopped his packing and looked at his older brother "Leo… I'm going to miss you too."

Joren sighed, "So when are you coming back?"

Art sat down on a stool "Two, three perhaps even ten years. I don't know Leo."

Joren ran a hand through his hair "I don't see why you don't just find work here."

Art ran his hands over his face "Brother… you know why."

Joren clenched his hands into fists "Do you really care about the Lu… er… Keladry that much you insist on leaving because of her rejection?"

Art shrugged "I really believe I loved her. It just so happens she doesn't feel the same. I'm going to give it some time…"

Joren studied his brother's face "Do you still love her?"

Art paused, and then nodded, "Yes, I do. I probably always will. But I'll be fine so long as I don't see her for a while."

Joren sighed, "So be it. I can't change that."

Art nodded and pulled his bag closer to him; he began filling it with the stuff that hadn't been packed yet. Joren watched him for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper, "Here… don't ask. I didn't write it."  Art looked at it and his eyes filled with wonder "Where did you get this?" Joren scratched his chin "Keladry was singing it in the garden after… that night."

Art sat down on the ground because he missed the stool "Mithros… Goddess… all the gods above! Do you know what this is?"

Joren looked at the paper "Words to a song?"

Art looked at him in annoyance "Joren… this is the Unfinished Song of the Phoenix of the _Original Phoenix_!"

Joren huffed "Well it's not unfinished anymore."

Art gave him the look again and continued with more urgency "The one that bards all over the _world_ have been trying to find the completed version of. And here… it's the song… finished! It's perfect! Look, the words fit perfectly into the rhythm and rhyme scheme. And since you say Keladry is the Phoenix reincarnate. This is the _real deal_." Joren raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "What's so important about this song? The Phoenix had written dozens of songs."

Art ran an unsteady had through his hair "This song was the Phoenix's last song, the one she sang when she left this plane of the universe. Her Transition Song into the Immortal World."

Joren held up is hands "So are you telling me the Lump-"

"Don't call her that" Art said without looking up from the paper.

Joren rolled his eyes and started over "Are you telling me that _Keladry_ just sang her own transition song? 'Cause just in case you want to know. She's still here."

Art looked up from the paper "No, every person has his or her own Transition Song. If the gods see it fit to let you become a god or a goddess they let you know in a dream what your Transition Song is."

Joren nodded "Oh…" Art folded the paper and smiled. "I can't wait to get this to the High Bards and Master Harpers! They'll be so thrilled I have it I could probably have any job I ask for!"

Joren frowned "Then ask to work here. In Corus." Art opened his mouth to speak but Joren held up a hand "Art. Kel runs the fort near to Scanran border, New Hope and she'll be going back there in a year or two after she finishes her duties at the castle. She'll live _there_, you won't see her again."

Art sighed, "Tell you what. When she leaves, send me a letter, I'll come up okay?"

Joren rubbed his neck "Fine."

Art smiled sadly and picked up his bulging pack "I'll see you in two or three years." Joren stood and didn't speak. Art frown and held out his hand "Till we meet again brother."

Joren looked at his offered hand and shook his head. Meeting Art's eyes he took his hand and pulled him into an embrace. Art smiled and held him tighter, goodbyes were always the hardest between him and Joren. "Hey, it's not forever…" Joren grinned and released him "Till we meet again Arthur Demos of Stone Mountain."

Art smiled and sighed "Will you take care of Lady Red while I'm gone. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, will you look out for her?" The desperation in his voice was so strong Joren couldn't speak for a while, "I will."

Art took his hand "Swear it! On you're name as a Stone Mountain Lord! She'll die if you don't" Joren gulped "I swear it. I swear it on my name as Lord Joren Helios of Stone Mountain."

Art shoulders sagged in relief "The I shall go."

And so with that Art left leaving a very shaken brother. Joren sat down thinking of what just transpired. "Keladry…"

            Kel opened her door and paused at the sight before her. Her seven nieces and nephews were sprawled out on all the surfaces were available fast asleep. Kel felt her eyes prickle, walking up to the youngest child, one year old Amelia, brushing away the hair from her face. They were all filthy and a lot had scrapes and bruises though none were badly hurt.

A small knock on the door was heard and when Kel opened it she saw Neal, "Neal! Yuki! What are you doing back from the Yamani Islands?"

Neal grinned "We got a letter from Merric saying you've been acting- Mithros! Are you running a daycare center?"

Neal pushed through and looked at her cousins "Kel, why are there children in your room?"

Kel looked at the little kids and felt hot tears run down her cheeks "I think, you'd better sit down and please, try not to wake them, they had a really long, strenuous day."

Kel told them what she told Joren earlier and just when she was finishing her tale her eldest nephew Jemerick roused "Kel!"

He was already twelve but nonetheless he jumped into her arms and latched onto her waist "Jem… it's okay. You're safe now and I won't let anything happen to you or your cousins alright."

He nodded but his out burst had woken a few of the other children and soon she had seven children crying up a storm. Neal and Yuki did what they could, while Kel bathed some of the youngest children "Is this what's making all that noise?" Ten heads and twenty eyes went to the door and all of them saw a built blond figure leaning on the doorpost.

The quiet was interrupted by loud, cute baby babble. Kel looked at Joren's feet and almost pissed herself laughing. A very wet, very naked, Amelia had secured her onto Joren's pant leg. Neal stood up slowly as Joren picked up the baby "Amy…" Neal said "Sweetheart… be careful. He bites."  Joren looked at Neal and went up to the still laughing Kel "Here Lump. I think this is yours."

Kel reached up to take Amelia, but just then she uttered the word babies learned first other then 'Mama' "NO!" Once again the room was silent except for Amelia's rather cute effort of talking to Joren. She was babbling once more. Kel grinned and handed Joren her diaper and clothes. "Here big boy. I think she found her new mommy." Joren was still holding her at arms length, "I don't think so Lump. Take her!" In response Kel picked up five year Michael "I'm busy." Kel proceeded in washing him while splashed his sister. Joren looked at Neal and Yuki "Lump…" Kel looked up at him "Yes?" Joren gritted his teeth "Why are trying to humiliate me?" Kel shook her head "Do you want that list in alphabetical or chronological order?"

Joren looked at the baby once more and suppressed a very feral growl. He was going to kill Kel, err… the Cow. Joren put the baby on the bed and slipped the dress over her head "I hope you know brat, I am _really_ lowering my standards for you and your aunt."

Once the dress was on Joren looked at the diaper helplessly "Um… Lump…" Kel looked at him "Yes?"

Joren held up the diaper "What the hell is this thing?"

Kel stood up and wiped her hands "Here, you lay it on the bed, put her on it, then you pull this up, pin it here and here, make sure it's tight okay? Then…. Viola!"

Joren looked at the diaper "What's it for?"

Neal snorted, "When a baby poops where do you think the poop goes?"

Joren paled "That's disgusting."

Yuki nodded "Yes but until the baby gets trained it's gonna be like that."

"And when will she be old enough to be trained?"

Kel shrugged "Josephine didn't learn until she was three."

Joren closed his eyes "And how old is the runt?"

Kel grinned "One."

"I hate you" Joren said.

I know I know. Joren may seem a little OOC but believe me. There's a reason. Keep reading and you'll find out. It's a good one. I also have an explanation as to why he's alive and it's not because I said so. Though it partly is. :P


	7. More Then Meets The Eye

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.  

**Chapter 7 **

**More then meets the eye**

            Yuki and Neal walked out of Kel's room a few hours later "Kel and Joren seemed to be rather civil didn't they?"

Neal scowled "I don't like it. And Kel still seems to be changing."

Yuki nodded "She's prettier. That might be a reason as to why Joren's nicer and well, Kel is just nice in nature."

Neal nodded "Yes, I suppose but still! She and him! It's unreasonable."

Yuki just patted her fiancée on the shoulder "It's okay dear. I'm sure it's just a phase." Neal sighed "It better be."

            Joren looked at the sleeping munchkins and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was more stressful and tiring then-" He hushed when Amy whimpered, when she quieted he spoke again but now his voice was at a whisper "than the Ordeal."

Kel looked at him "Could you help me again tomorrow morning? At breakfast?"

Joren slid off her bed "Lump. You couldn't pay me enough to go through that again!" Kel smiled " So I'll see you at my table at 9?"

Joren nodded "Whatever."

Kel smiled "Goodnight" Joren closed the door and the last thing she saw was his ever-present scowl.

            "Joren! Be careful, she's alive you know!" Kel scolded as Joren held Amy by her left leg upside down. Amy squealed in glee and reached for his nose. "Lump. How did you get me to do this?"

Kel smiled "I have no idea."

Joren pulled her right side up and she sat on his lap. Taking the spoon she proceeded in using it as a mallet against the table 'I am so glad Garvey and Vinsion aren't here to see this.' Prying the spoon out of her small chubby hands he spooned some of the oatmeal and feed it to Amy. When she swallowed it instead of spitting it out like the last five times he gave a silent cheer.

Kel had it easy… well… easier. She had Cassandra and Josephine who were three already and ate mostly whatever she gave them. The others could feed themselves so they didn't need Kel and Joren. Or if they still needed a little help, like _getting_ the food, their older cousins helped them out. Joren scowled at Kel who grinned in response "I know I know. You hate me."

Joren scoffed "And don't forget it."

Kel leaned over and wiped one of the kids mouths "Knoland! Aiden! Stop it."

"But Kno started it!"

" I did not! Aiden did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Enough! I don't care which one of you started it I'm gonna finish it!" Joren issued the much-used threat he heard his uncles use on his cousins.

Kel gave them a pointed glance "Listen to your Uncle Joren, he will, you know."

The twin boys gave their 'uncle' a surprised look "Are you Aunty Kel's boyfwend?" Kel as well and almost the entire mess hall fell silent.

As it turned out a lot of people were watching them.

"No. I'm not her…. Boyfriend. In fact I'm not even her friend. I only got dragged into this by the munchkin on my lap."

Knoland looked up at him then at Kel "I think you are. You just don't want to 'mit it" Joren scowled "I don't think so brat."

"Aunty Kel! He called Kno a bwat!"

Kel shook her head "Not much I can do 'bout that sweetheart"

Aiden nodded "Yeah you can. He's your boyfwend!"

Kel forced a smile "No sweetie. He's not. We hate each other. "

"But-"

"Drop it."

"But-"

"_I_ _said_…. Drop. It."

Aiden and Knoland crossed their arms dejected. "You're no fun." Joren grinned, "A few men could dispute that. Especially that Kennan- idiot." Kel kicked him under the table "Not in front of the children Stone Mountain." Aiden sniffed "Stone Mowtain. That's a dumb name."

"Aiden! Apologize to Joren." Kel said aghast by her nephew disrespect for such a formidable house. But Aiden wasn't giving up without a fight "But it is. Mindwan at least sounds nicer. Stone Mowtain isn't bwey cweative."

Joren was, to say the least, amused. Not only was Kel defending him but the person who was making fun of him was a nine year old who still slipped 'W's' into their words. Others have died for less. Like insulting his mother or Art. But his _house_, yet it was comical.

Joren smirked "Why Lump. It's so nice of you to defend me from a nine year old but really. Your face is so red I could mistake it for a ripe tomato."

Kel flushed deeper but that was quickly gone, along with the rest of her blush. "Joren you're horrible."

The blond shrugged and turned to the black haired, cute and, (much to his amusement) messy girl, he fed her more oatmeal but she hit the spoon sending the contents straight into Kel's neck and some on her face.

Kel didn't move, Joren tried to smirk but smiled instead, just when you think little brats are nothing but hassle; they provide you with entertainment to last a lifetime. "Good one runt. You're getting an extra sweetmeat tonight."

            That night while Joren put a sleepy brunette to bed in his room because she wouldn't sleep anywhere else. Joren went to his balcony where Kel sat waiting. "Is she sleeping?"

Joren nodded "Yeah, that's the last time I give her candy before bedtime."

Kel chuckled "Told you not to." 

Joren scowled "Shut up _Mindwan_." Kel rolled her eyes remembering her nephews. He looked over at her and was about to curse her again when she noticed the expression on her face. It was one he'd had the unfortunate opportunity of seeing before.

He didn't like it then, he didn't like it now. The look he'd seen on her face when she was going to rescue the people from New Hope. A look that couldn't be fully hidden by the rock hard mask she put on when she felt she had to hide her feelings because her eyes

still blazed an unsettling hazel-gold color, and like a dragon (or a phoenix in this case) the colors were muddled together like a piece of swirling marble.

"Lump… what are you thinking?"

Kel looked at him, her eyes more sane but still disconcerting "I'm going to kill the people who murdered my family."

Joren blinked, this _was_ Keladry of Mindelan right? If she was anymore holy she could've been a pacifist. Joren thought for a minute, she _was_ the Phoenix after all and he had sworn his life to her whom ever she may be. And the people, if they were people, were probably going to be too much for her when she finally faced them.

"Are you sure about this? You're just going to leave the brats?" Kel grinned "No. Neal and Yuki can look after them, and…so can you."

Joren spun and looked at her swirling gold eyes "What the hell do mean I can watch the runts?"

Kel sighed, "They like you. Believe it or not."

Joren was stunned "They like me?"

Kel nodded "You're as close to a father figure to them now since they don't have- I mean… since they've gone missing."

Joren rubbed his neck and ran his hand through his hair as he often did when he was stressed, "Do you really have to go? I mean revenge isn't something you just _have_ to do." Kel grabbed his arm "Joren… think if it were you in my shoes. If they killed Art and his children were forced to hear his screams while they raped his wife. Would you just stand by afterwards and pretend it didn't happen?"

Joren's jaw clenched at the image she put into his mind. Kel felt his muscles bulge beneath her hand. "Are you… alright?"

Joren then had another vision surface in his thoughts, the look Kel had given him when she first heard from the messenger that something was wrong, and then the time in the stairs when she was crying. When the look in her eyes said the world had given up on her. The expressions he would sooner die then see again.

"I'm going with you."

Kel was at a loss for words so her mouth opened and closed without a sound. Joren opened his eyes and looked at her, she was blinking in surprise, her mouth open and closing. He couldn't help it.

He laughed.

Kel's eyes were no longer swirling in anger but clouded in embarrassment. Joren laughed like he had never laughed before.

"You… Look …so … _ridiculous_! Kel you have to see yourself!"

Kel's eyes brightened "Ah ha! You called me Kel!"

Joren stopped laughing "Shut up."

Kel smiled triumphantly "I win!"

Joren huffed "Shut up."

Kel's smile didn't fade.

"So I'm going" Joren stated eager to change the topic.

Kel crossed her arms "No. You have to look after Amy."

Joren's eyes narrowed "I'm going Mindelan and you're not stopping me."

Kel sighed, she actually did want him to go, and after all, it would be very lonely. But she wasn't about to tell him that! Joren shook his head 'she's so stubborn! And I did promise, no… I swore I'd look out for her.' He looked over at Kel and sniffed 'if I told her I swore to protect her she'd leave while I slept claiming she didn't need protection.'

Kel looked over at him "Fine. You can come."

Joren sat on the stone banister of the balcony "I wasn't asking, and I don't need your permission."

Kel grinned, "Sure you do."

Joren scowled "What are you still doing here?"

Kel shrugged and looked inside the room at the tiny figure tucked under the covers in the middle of Joren's bed. "Where will you sleep? The munchkin took the bed."

Joren smiled and pointed at the couch. Kel bit her lip, Joren had the most handsome smile she'd ever seen, and he was so beautiful.

Joren watched Kel bite lip and clenched his hand into a fist; in the moonlight she was a goddess.

He coughed lightly and rubbed his nose "So when do you want to leave?"

Kel gasped and placed a hand over her heart "Be still my beating heart! Did Joren of Stone Mountain just ask me my opinion?"

He leaned on the banister next to her and scowled "Why are you still here?"

She smiled and patted him on the head "To make your life miserable of course."

Joren grabbed her hand and pulled at it causing her to have to use him as a support. His comeback died on his lips as the scent of her enveloped him like air. She smelled of spices in the desert and cool white sand. Her eyes were molten dripping down the iris and pooled at the base. His hold on her wrist slackened but she didn't pull away.

Her last coherent thought was 'was his face this close to me before?' before their lips met and stayed there. There was no love in the kiss, only lust and passion. It was this passion that took a hold of them and unlike all other lustly moments they both had, there was no mind in this.

Kel ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. The kiss became more urgent and soon had Kel gasping. Joren wasn't doing so well either, he had far more experience with kisses but, like Kel, he had never felt like this before. His hands were on the small of her back but it didn't stay there, running his hands up and down her thighs and across her rear. Her body wasn't anything Joren thought it'd feel like and for a moment he wanted to kill Cleon because he had no doubt touched her like this too. Cleon wasn't worthy of Kel's kisses, hell! Joren wasn't so sure _he_ was worthy.

Joren buried his hands into her hair, feeling how soft it was. It was inhuman how soft and smooth her lips and hair was. Joren pressed her closer to him and undid her belt. Sliding his hands under her tunic he pulled her blouse loose. Kel gasped as she felt Joren's hands on her skin, his fingers were calloused and hard but it felt nice on her body. When she felt him cup her breast she had forgotten who she was and where they stood. When he slid his hand under her trousers all she knew was Joren.

But Joren wasn't _as_ dazed her, he was still aware (though only slightly) that they stood on the balcony of his room with no privacy. He pulled his hand out of her pants ignoring her pleas and led her to the couch. Sitting down he pulled Kel on top of him. Then and only then did Joren let himself be lost her.

Neither knew how long the made love or worried as to what their friends would think. All they knew was that this was the most wonderful thing they had ever done. But neither knew and neither wanted to believe it was love. For now it was just sex, and it would stay that way.

You knew it'd be a Kel and Joren fic! Don't flame me! Plea---se! Well then. Review my story. I need input! Be kind Plea---se!


	8. Fatherhood

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.  

**Chapter 8 **

**Fatherhood**

           Kel woke up on the couch beside Joren and they were both still nude. Joren's arms were wrapped tightly around her almost protectively. Kel shifted and looked at his sleeping face and giggled a little when she saw the bit of saliva that escaped from his mouth, wiping it away with the blanket she smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping face. Kel's heart twisted when she realized she felt something now, something she couldn't describe.

She had always been attracted to him one way or another. He was a major person in her life though at the moment she didn't know which roll he played. The only rolls she could think up were the enemy or the lover. It was probably both now that she thought of it. Kissing him lightly she snuggled deeper into his warmth and slept. Dawn was a long time from now and she could skip her morning exercises just this once. Her nephews and nieces were all still sleeping, she remembered they always slept way past dawn.

She was just falling asleep again when Joren stirred. The first thing he knew was that the woman in his arms felt very soft and her skin was smooth, but most of all, her hair smelt very nice.

Shifting his hold on her he stroked her hair thinking she was asleep. His other hand caressed her arm and back as he let himself become absorbed in the most beautiful and intelligent woman he had ever had the pleasure in having. His eyes opened when he realized she was running her hands along his back. Shifting again he looked into her hazel gold eyes and grinned though it was mostly a smile.

Kel kissed him softly on the mouth "How was that for my first time?" Joren blinked and looked at his discarded trouser, sure enough there was three drops of blood on them. "I'm sorry… if I knew!"

Kel laughed and kissed him again "It's okay, it didn't hurt for too long." Joren frowned but didn't speak because he was suddenly aware this wasn't like him. Why did he care if he hurt the Lump? Joren felt something twist in his chest, it suddenly he didn't feel right in calling her 'the Lump.' Joren mentally shook his head, he was just realizing that Kel was a girl and he had to be a gentleman to her, no, that's not it. 'I'm not a gentleman at all. I'm a flirt and I don't go after high-class girls. I've never had to deal with court ladies if I had anything to do about it.' Kel noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore "Joren… are you alright?" Joren snapped out of his reverie and smirked kissing her on the nose he got off the couch.

Kel shivered from the sudden cold, she didn't want to leave but it was obvious Joren wasn't in any mood to go at it again. Amy was still sleeping on his bed, Joren glanced over and her "Damn… I really hope she didn't wake up during that. It probably would traumatize her."

Kel looked at her niece and laughed pulling her clothes "Don't worry, it would just seem we were hugging. A lot."

Joren grinned "Naked."

Kel hit him in the shoulder playfully "So?"

Joren's expression grew serious "Do you think this will this effect our outlook on each other?"

Kel thought "Probably. But… if it's okay with you, I'd rather not tell me friends about the two of us."

Joren nodded "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Kel sighed in relief; she couldn't face them with this. They still thought she was changing because of Cleon's marriage; she didn't need them to think she was lying with Joren because of him.

            Kel slipped out of the room and to her own, the kids had all found spaces to sleep on her bed and the couch, some of the older kids slept on the floor wrapped in soft blankets with pillows but the important thing was they still slept. Kel put on some clothes and grabbed her glaive off the wall. She still had a bit of time to practice. She had hoped to sleep in but Joren had other plans. Going to the practice yard she started her morning work out.

            When Kel finished she wiped the sweat out of her eyes and stretched once more, the sound of twigs getting crushed drew her attention to the fence. It was Joren. Kel grinned and bowed, he walked up to her "Remind me not to fight you with one of those things. Can I see it?"

Kel walked closer to him meeting him halfway and handed it over "It's called a glaive. The Yamani court ladies use them."

Joren entered the practice yard and held it like a stave. "How sharp is it?"

Kel plucked out one of her hairs and ran it length wise along the blade. The glaive split it clean in half. Joren's eyebrows rose "Well, it's probably a lot more cleaner in killing with one of these."

Kel's smile faded when she thought of the creatures she'd killed with the glaive.

Joren practiced a few moves they had learnt for the stave "You know, you looked a lot better when you had this thing then I do right now." Kel smirked and adjusted his hands "You hold it like that."

Joren tried one of the simpler moves Kel did and nodded "I see. Could you teach me?" Kel was once again at a loss for words. They had only been friends for about a few minutes and lovers for about less than a day and already he was acting nice to her.

"Su-sure." Joren handed it over. Kel showed him a couple moves then handed it to him to try. He was a very quick learner. As it turned out when he was learning how to fight it was all business.

He didn't treat her any differently then he treated the Shang WildCat. He still treated her like a girl but Kel accepted that, it would never change, though she didn't like it. By the time dawn came he had learnt quite a few moves. "Shall we continue this tomorrow morning?"

Joren nodded and turned to leave. "I'm going to get Amy, I left her with your Yamani friend." Kel nodded and went to get her own pack of youngsters.

At the Mess Hall breakfast proceeded like the day before. And once again the topic of Joren and Kel's relationship came up. The phrase "We aren't a couple" was said numerous times. But this time, Amy, who was a fast learner, saw that if she hit people with oatmeal she got candy. Soon, half Amy's cousins, Cleon and Gisele, (much to Kel and Joren's amusement), Neal, Yuki, Faleron, Merric, Owen, and a few random people from nearby tables were also hit with oatmeal.

But when Amy hit the Stump, Joren stated she'd be an ace archer and spearman when she grew up. That statement also shocked Kel since she was the only one near enough to hear his comment, 'does that mean he thinks girls are capable of fighting?' Kel shook her head, 'impossible.' Kel glanced back at him and saw him looking at her, she smiled softly and he grinned back.

Kel decided to take the kids out horse back riding on the trails she usually used to exercise Peachblossom and Hoshi. Neal, and Merric were happy to lend Kel their horses, and so, with all of her nephews and nieces on horses (the younger ones rode with the older ones) they went out for a ride. Jemerick and Michael rode on Hoshi, Michelle and Ana rode on Neal's mount, Aiden and Knoland rode on Merric's steed while Amy rode with Kel. Amy was secured on to Kel's chest so Peachblossom didn't jolt her. Soon Kel realized that riding with a child strapped to your chest was much like having a wriggling weight like the one she used when she was still a page.

Joren didn't go riding with them because he claimed this might be the only day he can have peace and quite. Something he hasn't had since the _brats _arrived but Kel knew it was because he didn't want it to seem he was doing anything voluntary when he helped Kel with the kids.

Already some of the knights were talking that the two rivals were now lovers and the toddler, Amy, was really their love child. Of course the lovers part was correct but neither wanted anyone to know that.

Another reason was because Garvey was visiting the castle since he was relieved from his duty at the border for a week because he got into a fight with a fellow knight.

Kel understood he wanted to keep his bad boy guise. Actually, now that Kel thought about it, it wasn't a guise. He _is_ bad, he _is_ mean, but he is _also_ not two-dimensional. He was nice to Art, he was nice to Kel, and he seemed to like the kids but frankly that was all Kel could recall.

Everyone, even his friends seemed to be on his bad side. Kel shook her head; she still couldn't figure it out, why did he like her? He's hated her for as long as anyone could remember. But suddenly, after he witnesses her crying, he's abnormally nice. Kel shook her head and watched her brothers-children play among themselves. It was just part of the mystery that is Joren of Stone Mountain. 

While the children were playing Kel relaxed in the sun "Auntie Kel! Auntie Kel! Look it!" Kel looked over at Michael who held a big, fat beetle up to her face, Kel screeched, "Get that _thing_ away from me!" The kids laughed except for Michael, his lower lip trembled. Kel looked at the beetle "I'm sorry sweetie it's just that Auntie Kel was surprised. It's… lovely." Michael held to her "Wanna hold it?" Kel patted him on the head "No, I'm fine… why don't you go show your cousins?" Michael beamed, his pearly teeth gleaming "Otay!" Kel sighed in relief when the beetle was out of her face, she'd had the worst nightmares as a kid about beetles and she was still disturbed by it.

Kel watched her nieces and nephews play among themselves and Kel was saddened, why couldn't she ever get kids? Why couldn't she just settle down like the Lioness and have a family? Thinking of Joren she sighed, that was as close to a relationship she was ever going to get.

By late afternoon the children were tired and so she packed up their lunch and helped the kids into the saddles, "You guys ready?" The all shouted in agreement, Kel chuckled and led the way back.

They weren't that far from the castle so it didn't take long for them to reach the palace again. The younger kids were ready for their nap and the older kids wanted to talk to the knights. "Go on and behave, don't get into too much trouble, you don't want the Knightmaster to get angry with you do you?" They shook their heads thinking of the Stump.

Kel's youngest nieces and nephews, Michelle, Michael and Amy were with her when she ran into Joren and Garvey.

Garvey, who didn't know of Kel and Joren associations or of Kel's family's ill fate, thought the kids were Kel's.

"I knew the Lump was a slut!" Garvey looked at the four of them and laughed, "Who's are they? Or do you not know the father?"

He turned to Joren "I'll bet they all have different fathers."

A passing knight smiled "Actually the youngest one is Joren's isn't it."

Garvey looked disgusted, he turned to Joren "What?! You touched the Cow?"

Joren scowled and looked at Amy, she laughed and reached out to him, his reputation or the little girl he'd come to think of as his daughter and his one-time-lover?

Kel scowled too "Shut up Garvey. And since when is my sex life of any concern to you? If you want to know, I wouldn't touch Joren with a ten-foot pole, unless it was a lance of which to skewer his ugly mug on of course. And lastly, what makes you think I'd let him come any where near me?"

Joren, offended, scoffed and looked at Amy again. She stopped reaching for him, she was intent on blowing a spit bubble.

Garvey went up to Amy and grimaced "She's disgusting."

Amy cooed and threw the stick she held at him.

Joren chuckled "She seems to dislike you Garvey. Wonder why?"

Michael looked up at Joren and walked up to him, clutching the hem of his shirt with one chubby hand he said "Unca Jowen!"

Joren moved away from the kid "Hey brat, watch the silk."

Michael went back to Kel seeing his 'Uncle Joren' didn't want to play.

"Get out of my way, the kids need their nap."

Garvey went to stand beside Joren "No. Why should we?"

Michelle who was a year older than her brother, Michael, went up to Garvey and kicked him smartly on the shin.

Garvey who had that leg broken not too long ago from a fight howled in pain. "You F little brat!"

Garvey made a move to strike the little girl but Joren caught his arm "Tsk tsk Garvey. Since when do we strike little girls?"

Garvey mumbled, "When they begin to strike you."

Joren cuffed him the head "Since never! You don't hit ladies do… wait… wrong person to ask. Well, you _shouldn't_ hit girls… unless they're the Lump."

Kel nodded "Of course."

Joren grinned, "Well she doesn't really classify as a girl, bad example."

Turning his attention on Garvey whose arm he still held in a steel grip "And you don't hit _little_ girls. Understand?"

He released his arm and Garvey cradled it, he had lost all feeling in it, Joren chuckled "Besides, how'll it look to be seen as the knight who hit's little girls no older then his baby sister?"

Garvey scowled at Joren then at Kel before he stalked away.

When Garvey was out of sight Michael rushed forward and clutched his leg again "Unca Jowen! Who was dat?"

Joren, seeing Garvey was long gone picked up Michael "A very mean man who you have to stay far away from, okay Michael?"

Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, yawning he buried his head into Joren's neck Kel grinned at the sight "Come on 'Unca Jowen.' It's bedtime for these rug rats." Michelle took Joren's hand and walked with him to Kel's room.

Amy was handed to Joren who tucked her in his own bed. Amy was sucking her thumb; lazily she clung to Joren's hand "Da…"

Joren smiled and looked at Kel in surprise "She thinks…"

Kel sighed, "Inness had hardly any time to spend with her since he was always on patrol. Plus… he's missing now. You've spent more time with her now that she's aware of the people around her more."

Joren stroked Amy's soft, curly, blond hair and sighed but didn't say anything. But in his mind he was absolutely shocked 'I'm pretty much a father now…'

The feeling in him was unexplainable by only one word… he felt proud to be the father of such a beauty, love for the little being, protectiveness… he wanted to protect her from evil people, Immortals, poverty, fear, heartbreak… but above all. He was scared. He didn't know if he could protect her from all that, he felt that if he ever left her side she'd be hurt. He felt that if he weren't watching her… even for a moment… he'd loose her.

Kel put a hand on his shoulder "Joren… it's okay. We'll find my brothers and the responsibility will go to him, and you can still love and spoil her like a grandfather."

Joren chuckled but he wasn't all relieved "What if we don't find your brothers? Can we take care of these kids?"

Joren suddenly realized he felt the need to protect all seven of the brats "Kel… why do I feel like this?"

Kel sat next to him not knowing what to do, "You feel like I do… I love these kids so much and they need us Joren. We owe it to them to find they're parents."

Joren nodded "I understand now. In form your friends they need to baby-sit for a long time. We leave in a week."

He moved away from Kel and lay next to Amy. The child took a hold of Joren's blouse and curled into him. Joren just stroked her hair. Kel knew she wasn't wanted here anymore so went to find Neal and Yuki.

My my these are long chapters. Well it's worth it. So then, let's get on with these ancient and oh so repetitive ritual. Please review me! Please! Pretty please. Leave your email and I'll give you a cookie!


	9. I'm Sorry

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

**I'm sorry**

Kel told her friends how she was going to find her brothers but not how she was going to avenge her family or how she was going with Joren. Neal and Yuki didn't like it but they knew they couldn't stop her.

Neal embraced her "Be careful, we don't want to name our first girl child 'Keladry' just to honor you memory."

Kel laughed and turned to Yuki "I'll be careful and I don't expect you to name your child after me."

Yuki hugged her tightly "Don't worry... you'll be our first child's godmother no matter what."

Kel smile widened "Thanks Yuki."

Joren stepped up holding Amy, handing her to Kel he said, "Lump... the brats are asking for you."

Kel smiled reassuringly "I'll be alright."

Neal grinned a little evilly "I never thought I'd see the day Joren became a babysitter. Personally I thought hell would freeze over before Joren even held a kid without trying to choke it."

Kel hit him on the shoulder lightly though Neal flinched anyways "Stop it."

Joren scowled though that was quickly gone when Amy reached for him "Dada! Da! Da!"

Joren smirked and shook his head as he took Amy "What?" he asked Neal who was staring and pointing at him.

"Did Amy just call you 'Dad'?"

Joren smirked "So? You got a problem with the tyke thinking I'm her dad?"

Neal rubbed his temples "Kel... you're allowing this?"

Kel nodded "Well, it's fine for her to think of someone as her father, so long as we eventually find her real dad and fix it."

Neal blinked "But... what if you don't find her dad? Or any of their fathers? Are you two going to take care of all of them?"

Kel shook her head "No. You guys will help us."

Neal took her arm and led her a little ways away "How about you not including Joren? Hm? What if you, me, Yuki and the rest of our pals take care of them?"

Kel shook her head "It would have been a lot more simpler of it were like that Neal but... Joren is too involved. Amy loves him and believe it or not... he loves Amy like a daughter."

Neal looked over at Joren, either he was imagining it or not but Joren looked like he was...amused. In a good way too. Not like the cruel amusement he got from hazing little first years either but a sort of kind amusement that a parent got from seeing their three year old give their mother a fistful of their favorite flowers plucked right out of their garden... roots and all.

Amy, the adorable child, had a hold of Joren's gold amber cloak pin and was trying to pull it off, confused as to why it wouldn't budge.

Joren grinned, "Can you say gold?"

Amy giggled "gol'!"

Joren laughed and looked around him "How about... knight."

Amy squealed in delight making Yuki's ears ring "Nigh'! Nigh!"

Joren smiled and looked at Neal. Grinning evilly he pointed at Kel's best friend "Can you say 'idiot'?"

Amy looked at Neal "Idiot!"

Kel dragged Neal over to Joren "Amy is perfectly safe with Joren" she insisted.

Upon arrival Amy laughed and pointed at Neal saying "Idiot!"

Kel looked at Joren who smiled at her sheepishly "Kids say the darnest things eh?"

Kel frowned "I'd appreciate it if you didn't teach Amy swear words. I'm still trying to keep her from saying that word Garvey said to Michelle in the hallway."

Joren raised an eyebrow "Which one?"

Kel shook her head "You know..." she paused, her eyes flicked to Amy who was bouncing inJoren's arms"the...'F' word."

Joren looked surprised and disturbingly proud as he turned to Amy "You can say that?"

Amy giggled "Fwcking!"

Neal snatched Amy away from Joren "You were saying?"

Kel rubbed her temples "I know... I know."

Joren laughed, "I like this little girl."

Kel sighed and took Amy from Neal "Don't worry. So long as he doesn't teach her anymore swear words she'll never know these ones. It's still reversible."

Joren protested, "I don't only teach her swear words! Here watch!"

Joren pointed at his brooch "What's this Amy?"

Amy laughed "Idiot!"

Kel laughed, "Perhaps some good did come of it. Though Inness _will_ kill me for it. Teaching his one year old how to curse."

Joren shrugged "Your problem, not mine. Come on Amy!" Amy reached for him squealing "Dada!"

Joren let Kel tell the rest of her friends about their departure but Kel made Joren tell them they were leaving for a little bit because Kel didn't trust herself not to break down and tell them about trying to find their parents and make promises that may be broken.

The seven kids crowded Joren and he suddenly felt like was a piper about to tell a story. "Okay guys... and girls, of course," he gave a bow and they giggled as they dropped wobbly curtsies, "Me and your Aunt Kel are going away for a bit okay? Knight stuff."

Ana, the second eldest stood up protesting "But why? We don't want you to go!"

Joren smiled at the ten year old girl "Sorry Ana... all of you but we have to go. We'll be back all right. I don't know when but we will be and then we can have a big party for our arrival."

The kids brightened at the sound of a party "Really? With music and dancing and big ice sculptures!"

Jemerick said excited, he'd never been at party in the castle before but he also added that it'd be hard to have a party if the adults weren't there to hold it.

Joren nodded "Me and your aunt will be fine."

Michelle and Michael drew closer to him "Promise."

Joren jaw clenched and he was silent for a long time "Yes. I promise," he finally said.

Amy was curled in his arms and sleeping, sucking her thumb. The room was silent and Joren knew if he didn't do something there'd be crying and he didn't think he could tolerate that. Then he got an idea. Why not be the Piper for a little while.

Joren grinned and said, "Do you want to hear about my adventures as a knight?"

The kids were all smiles again "Yeah!"

Aiden and Knoland got up and pretended to fight "Did you fight a centaur like Aunty Kel?" they asked.

Joren shook his head "No, but I did fight a giant." And so the stories of Joren began.

Kel walked in just as he was telling them about how he tamed a winged stallion. All of them looked up at her save for Amy who was still sleeping.

"What's going on here?" Aiden beamed up at her "Uncle Joren was telling us stories of his victories as a knight! He fought a Giant and a Spindren all by himself and won! He also found a door to Faerie though he won't tell us where and he fought a gorgon too! Then he fought a seven headed snake and... and... the winged stallion part! He tamed it and now Mithros is taking care of it for him!"

Kel fought not to laugh, "He said all that? Wow... ahem... he's brilliant!"

Joren grinned, "Cool huh?"

Kel shook her head "Very. You are a god. We're not worthy!" she mocked.

Joren grinned, "I know that."

Kel looked down at Amy, "Come on, and let's go tuck her in."

Joren turned to the kids "Go to sleep and I'll tell you more tomorrow. If your aunt Kel comes back here and you're all still up, she'll tell me and I won't tell you about my triumph over a Minotaur."

The kids all ran you their assigned sleeping places, and buried themselves in their sleeping blankets.

Chuckling Kel led the way to his room,"Telling tall tales noware weJoren?"

Joren gasped and feigned hurt "You think I made those stories up?"

Kel looked at him critically "Mithros is taking care of your winged stallion? Yeah, I'll believe _that_."

Joren frowned "He _is_, my winged stallion is named Pegasus. He's white and silver."

Kel shook her head, "You're insane."

Tucking a sleeping Amy into the sheets and turned to Joren "We're leaving in four days, get your act together okay. I don't need a delusional knight as a traveling companion."

Joren nodded "No you don't" he agreed. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled her neck "Good thing you have a gorgeous, blond, intelligent knight instead eh?"

Kel smiled when she felt him nibbled her ear "Cut it out Stone Mountain."

Joren smiled and kissed her jaw "Why? You like it right?"

Kel held him closer "But Amy..."

Joren pressed a finger to her lips "Amy... is sleeping soundly, it takes Hells demons to wake that girl, sometimes not even."

Kel smiled and kissed him on the mouth, he tasted like chocolate. Kel's eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste of her lovers tongue.

Three hours and two orgasms later Kel left Joren's room so tired she was falling asleep as she went to her room. All of her nieces and nephews were sleeping as Kel changed into her nightgown. Slipping into her bed she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The four days passed quickly and soon it was time for her and Joren to depart. The children, ignited with glorious stories from their new hero, was impatient for them to leave so Joren would have more stories to tell when he came back.

"The sooner you leave the sooner you come back" stated Ana wisely.

Kel embraced all of her nieces and nephews tightly, her friends were all there to see them off.

"Good luck Kel" Owen said eyeing Joren suspiciously, as all her friends were.

Joren rolled his eyes andturned to Neal who was in charge of Amy "If anything happens to Amy, I _will_ kill you."

Neal scowled "I'm not cruel, like _some_," he exaggerated looking him in the eye so he knew just who he was talking about "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her... for Kel and Inness."

Joren gave a low growl "I don't care who it's for. So long as she's safe."

Joren tookthe little girl in his arms, she was turning two in a week... he'd miss it...Joren pulled a box from his bag, giving it to Yuki he looked her in the eye, unnerving the Yamani woman to an extreme amount.

"Give this to her on her birthday, I gave all Amy's cousins a little bit of money so they could get her something too as well as themselves. Here's some money for her cake as well."

Yuki looked at the box, it was made of rosewood and edged with gold. "What is it?"

Joren looked at the little girl "A small fortune."

When it was time to leave it was almost as if Amy knew that Joren was going away from a really long time because she clung to him like an octopus. In fact,she gripped Joren's neck so tightly it took both Neal and Kel to get her off. Kel removing Amy's arms and Neal pulling her off him but she went into such a fit, they were forced to give her back to Joren.

When he held her Amy quieted, he turned to Kel "A good song usually makes her go to sleep."

Kel looked around her, why not? Clearing her throat she sang

"Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control

Now we both know  
The secrets bared The feeling shows

Driven far apart  
I make a wish  
On a shooting star

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In you arms, I'll stay  
My only love

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In you arms, I'll stay  
My only love

You've reached the deepest part...  
Of the secret in my heart!  
I've known it from the start...  
My only love  
My only love!"

Amy was (finally)dozing peacefully the second time Joren handed her to Neal. And to all of their surprise Joren smoothed her hair out of her face before bending down and kissing her on the forehead, Amy sighed curled into Neal's body. Joren suddenly felt cold, his arms felt odd without the accustomed added weight of Amy's body.

Kel put a hand on his shoulder, Joren snapped out of his reverie and glared half-heartedly at Neal "Remember what I said."

Kel shook her head and got on Hoshi, "Come on Joren, let's go. We have to get to Leningrad by next week, it'll be a hard ride."

Joren looked at her and scowled "Don't tell me what to do."

Kel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. When he got on the saddle of Wild Wing he gave her a glance but nothing more before he rode on ahead. Kel waved once more to her friends and family before going after Joren, Peachblossom in tow.

They traveled in silence for the remainder of the week but after that when they set up camp on the seventh night Kel couldn't take Joren's silence anymore.

"Okay! What the hell is wrong with you? You've got the attitude of a wet mop!"

Joren scowled at her "Leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood."

Kel mimicked his scowl "Obviously. Well? I'm not going to leave you alone."

Joren growled lowly sending shivers up Kel's spine.

He stared into her fully golden eyes and shook his head "I just realized something that's all."

Kel scooted over an inch closer to him "What?"

Joren growled at her "That you're an annoying little snoop! Leave me alone."

Kel rolled her eyes skyward "Oh please. You've always known that."

Joren cracked a small grin before it faded completely "Leningrad is where the original Phoenix was born and died. It's where all the Phoenix's since then have died."

Kel was silent "Always?"

Joren nodded, and poked at the ground with a stick "It's always been like that, even though they lead violent lives they always end up in Leningrad where they die."

Kel gulped "Well don't they try to avoid it?"

Joren looked at her annoyed "Don't you know anything?"

Kel frowned "Don't be mean you lout."

Joren shook in head and sighed in exasperation "You really led a sheltered life, well... of course they _try_ to avoid it, no one wants to die but... it's... weird actually. They all don't seem to want to die but in all of the stories... they went freely to Leningrad in the end. No one knows why, singing their Song of Transition."

Kel frowned and scooted a little bit closer "Song of Transition?"

Joren shook his head again but her told her none-the-less.

Kel nodded and looked into the sky, and then at her hand, "Do you think I'm going to die in Leningrad?"

Joren shrugged "I really couldn't care, I'm only sworn to care for you until you die. You just so happen to be speeding up the process. That's fine with me, I don't have to protect you anymore."

Kel was actually surprised, 'you really are an idiot Keladry of Mindelan! This is Joren we're talking about.'

Kel nodded "So why are you so upset?"

Joren looked at her "You and I... are _lovers_ right?"

Kel nodded "I suppose."

Joren scratched his head "Well... the last letter I got from Art was from Leningrad. He's _in love_ with you Kel. He'll get hurt if he finds out."

Kel was silent, 'of course! The only reason he ever gets upset is if it's about himself or his brother. You really are a fool.' Kel twisted her tunic in her hands "So we won't tell him, and we can stop being together. We can you know... stop I mean."

Joren nodded "Right, from now on... you and I are not lovers but simply riding companions."

Kel nodded noting how the air around them had lightened if only slightly.

It was getting dark and cold, looking at the stack of wood that had yet to be lit. Sighing Kel focused deep within her... her skin began to prickle and she felt the phoenix stir, the fire in her veins increased and soon she felt hot, focusing all the heat at the pile of wood. Smoke began to rise from fire pit, then... the wood exploded in fire that caused Joren and Kel to duck for cover. When everything settled down they righted themselves and looked at the place where the fire pit used to be, in its place was charred soil.

Joren shook his head "Next time. Use flint and steel you Pyromaniac."

Kel kicked him in the leg lightly "Shut up pretty boy."

Joren scowled at her, dropping another pile of wood into the charred spot he looked her up and down, she really wasn't like any court lady he knew. For one she was still built like a knight and two she could out joust just about anybody with the exception of Lord Raoul and himself.

Studying her again he noticed how her iris' were swirling like liquid marble, the pupil was nearly invisible. Stepping up to her he waved his hand in front of her face. He was about to say her name again when the wood suddenly burst into a cheery flame. Jumping back Joren saw Kel's eyesreturn tonormal, blinking Kel smiled at the fire she made "See. I can do it."

Shaking his head he sat next to her, "You know... that'll come in handy."

Kel picked up her pack and drew out some traveling bread and cheese "Hungry?"

Joren looked at the humblefood and thought of when he saw her cry, when he'dbeen the one doingthe offering. It seemed like ages ago andyet, Joren knew that if he'd been told that he would be here, today, like this. He'deither kill them for speaking such atrocity or commit them to an asylum.

"How do you think the kids are doing?" He asked suddenly taking his mid off the past.

Kel sighed and shrugged "I don't know."

Holding the cheese in her hand she plunged in into the fire "Neal and Yuki are expecting a child of their own soon so I'm sure they've switched on their paternal instincts. Amy will be fine Joren."

Taking the cheese bread he shook his head "I don't trust them with my little girl."

Kel chuckled "Then I guess we'd better do this fast and get it over with."

Joren scowled and studied her again, he had sworn himself twice to this girl and yet he wanted to choke her himself "Are you still planning on going after those people who killed your family?"

Kel nodded "You know I am."

Joren growled "And you know I'm against it!"

Kel stood up frustrated "Why! Why are you so against me going?"

He scowled and grabbed her arm, pulling her down she fell half on his lap, half on the ground facing him. Joren pulse quickened... this wasn't part of the plan.

Kel gulped "Why are you so against me going after the scum that raped and murdered my family?"

Joren drew away from her "Because I promised my brother I'd keep you out of harm."

Capturing a lock of orange hair he kissed it "And I always keep my promises."

Kel drew away sharply "We can't... we're not lovers anymore."

Joren let her go "I know Lump."

Kel straightened her tunic and went to her tent "Good night Joren."

He grunted in response as he went to his own tent, opposite the fire pit from her.

Kel didn't know how long she had to wait but only when the embers were cold and no fire was left in them did she gather her things. She left her tent because it would take too long and it'd make too much noise. Her bag on her back and Hoshi and Peachblossom's reins in each hand she left Joren.

Blowing a kiss to his tent she whispered an apology "I'm sorry... but I must avenge my family... you would understand if it were Arthur."

The horses seemed to know they needed stealth at the moment because they didn't make any noise then Kel did, perhaps even less.

It took Kel most of the night to reach Leningrad, by the time she saw the city in the distance, the sun was rising and the city was just beginning to wake up. She smiled to herself and dug her heels into Hoshi's sides, easing the horse into a easy trot.

The city was up and bustling by the time she passed the city gates. Leningrad was a major port city for the South Continent but she was still surprised at the size of it. Large stone buildings with dome roofs and paved streets. Market vendors left and right.

A flower dropped in front of her and Kel picked it up, looking at the nearest man she handed it to him "I think you dropped this."

The man smiled at her "Thanks..."

Kel nodded and looked around, how would she ever find an inn here.

Turning to the man again she saw he was still looking at her "Excuse me sir. Do happen to know where I would find an inn of some sort?"

The man nodded and pointed to her left "Down that road is the Blue Boat Inn. It's not the best but at least you won't wake up to find your throat slit or your things gone... most of the time. There's a stall for your horses too."

Kel smiled at him "Thank you sir. May Mithros give you guidance and strength as you walk through this valley of life," the man bowed slightly "And may the Goddess keep you by her side as you travel through death."

Kel smiled once more at the man before she made her way through the crowd.

Peachblossom though didn't like such crowded spaces and so he bit and stomped on feet as they went along. Kel did her best to prevent it but it was no use most of the time.

Finally, a few minutes and twenty grumbling people later, Kel arrived at the Blue Boat Inn. Kel let the boy take Hoshi to the stalls but she settled Peachblossom in herself, the stalls were a little too small for her liking but she had him placed on the last stallbetween a wall and Hoshi whom he half tolerated. With that done she went into the inn too look for something to eat, she was pretty hungry.

Okay now you must know that that song wasn't mine. It's Sailor Moon' 'My Only Love.' Why I picked it for the context was simply because it's a soothing song. Btw. You have to ask. How does Joren know singing puts Amy to sleep? Does he sing to her? Aw. Doesn't that make a cute picture!


	10. The Captain and Selene

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

**The Captain and Selene**

The inn was like any other, wooden, dark, noisy at times, and full of travelers. Kel didn't recognize anyone but wasn't surprised since she was so far south. They had passed the border yesterday morning. Sitting down at bar she studied the room again, the average drunks, and townspeople were around as well as a dark intriguing loner off the corner. Turning to the bar keeper she inquired about him, casting a glance at the man he sighed "It seems everyone here's wondering about him, he didn't tell me his name but he's a captain of a ship, the ship's name is Selene. The crew just calls him Captain, it doesn't seem like they want to reveal his name. Or they can't because they don't know either."

Kel thought of all the ships she'd ridden, the North Wind, the Desert Light and the Water Horse, none of which was named after a person.

Who was this man who named ships after people?

Little did Kel know that she too was under speculation of the hooded man.

Sometime past midnight she woke to find out she could hear Peachblossom's cries. Scowling she grabbed her glaive that leaned against her bed and ran for the stables only stopping to pull on her boots. When she got to the stables she saw a man, his long black hair loose and fell around his shoulders like a cape, his clothes were only slightly tattered and he held a glinting blade, by the looks of it, it was brand new and expensive.

From the looks of things he was trying to attack Peachblossom and Hoshi.

"Hey! Get away from them" Kel cried out holding her glaive at the ready.

The man whipped around and glared her with black eyes. By his side was a silver sword; wide and curved like the pictures she'd seen pirates used. He grinned at her and suddenly she realized just who he was.

"You! You're the one who attacked my family!"

His grin grew wider "So nice to see you know me, the name's Vulcan, Peter Vulcan."

He didn't look threatening; he had a wise face and aura though a treacherous one smile that dared her to trust him.

"Why did you kill my family?"

He frowned "Tragedy, I'm sorry, really. Just doing my job."

Kel scowl grew deeper "Liar!"

Peter looked at her weapon "Interesting, could I have a look at that?"

Kel thrust the end at his neck and he back off "Sorry, sorry. No need to get all prissy Lady Knight."

Kel edged closer to him "Why did you kill my family?" she said again.

Peter shook his head "I told you Lady Knight, it was a job, we just did what we were paid to do."

Kel frowned "We?" Peter nodded "Me and my crew. I'm a captain of a ship, the most beautiful one ever. The Highwind. Lovely name isn't it?"

Kel thought of the Selene and thought of the mysterious captain, "You're not the Captain of Selene?" Kel asked, she thought he was, she was almost sure of it.

The man shook his head "Ah no. He's like you. He's out for my blood."

Kel got into a fighting stance "Than it's too bad for him because I'm going to kill you myself."

Peter sighed and looked at the moon "Well my dear. I'm sorry but I must prolong your thirst for revenge just a little bit longer, I really must go."

Kel gave a cry of surprise when he sprang onto the roof of the stable "Hey! Come back here you waste of skin!" she called out.

He bowed "Lady Knight! I'm not entirely an unpleasant host. Please. Let me introduce you to my friends."

He gestured with his hand and Kel looked behind her. At least twenty men were behind her; all of them were leering and grinning, baring their curved swords. Kel looked up at Peter but he was gone, she was left to fend for herself against his men… or so she thought.

Before they could attack her a man in black robes dropped out of the sky and intervened "Leave this lady alone."

The men looked shocked but they weren't daunted by the utter coldness in his voice.

The man went a little closer to Kel "Leave or die, it's your choice."

Kel wasn't sure whether he was talking to her to the men but she knew she could take them if she used her phoenix powers, but this man in black… she didn't know if she wanted him to find out.

Kel got into a fighting stance "I am Sir Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Knight for King Jonathan Conté. I do not run from battle."

The man gave her a sideways glance and Kel had a feeling he was grinning "Well then Sir Lady Keladry. Shall we get rid of Peter Vulcan's men?"

Kel grinned "Let's."

The pirates annoyed at their undirected taunting charged as one, out of nowhere the man in black drew a long sword with a very elegant handle of gold. Two handed from the length of the hilt, it was the most peculiar thing she'd ever seen. The gold twisted and curved as if it were born and alive though it stood still and the engravings were like a language she'd never seen before. But the most unusual thing was the blade itself, the blade was running with runes and this time Kel knew they moved but yet… _in what pattern_… if there was a pattern at all.

She didn't have time to try and guess the sword's origin because a pirate was upon her; with a quick slash the man's insides became his outsides. Though in a few moments Kel knew this wasn't a fight where one could think. You had to fight on pure instincts and so she did.

The fight lasted a bit longer than most but with the man in black at her back she didn't worry about a back attack unless he was her enemy and wanted to kill her himself.

When the fight was over Kel looked at the man with a wary eye "Are you going to kill me now?"

The man shook his head "Peter and I have some business with each other… the same as yours. He killed my family too, forgive my eavesdropping but I had to know if you were the enemy or not."

Kel crossed her arms "How do you know I'm not an enemy?"

The man shrugged "I just figured… the enemy of your enemy must be your friend. No?"

Kel nodded and eyed him again "If I'm your friend then… I have a right to know who you are. And what you look like Mr. Hood."

The man looked at her up and down "I doubt you're the type to stereotype a person being a female knight so…"

He dropped his hood and Kel couldn't help but stare. He was only a young man. No older than her actually!

He gave her a lopsided grin "Captain Aari of the Selene at your service Lady Knight."

Kel gulped "How? You're so young! How'd you get a ship of your own?"

Aari smiled "I've been sailing since I was born and wielding a sword even before I could walk. My father was the Captain of Selene… I inherited it when he died. All of my father's men knew me as a boy growing up so they trusted my judgment. I've been after Peter Vulcan for at least two years now."

Kel nodded and went to check on Peachblossom and Hoshi "Could you help me? I want to avenge my family too."

Aari nodded "I heard. You want to join my crew on the Selene?"

Kel nodded turning away from her horses "I want you to help me Aari. I need your help. He's a ship captain too and the only way I can get him is if you and I team up."

Aari studied her "Well I've seen you in action and I know you'd be a good addition… but can you lead a pirates life? Can you stand to be known as a pirate?"

Kel scowled "I said I wanted your help, not to become a pirate Aari."

He shrugged and looked up at the moon "It's almost dawn… let me treat you to some breakfast after you change."

Kel sighed an kissed her sleep goodbye "Alright."

But when she got to her room she saw it had been ransacked… most of her things burned and ripped… it was anarchy!

Bathed and dressed in a white and red fighting kimono with a gold and black obi (the only thing not destroyed) she went downstairs and when a re-hooded Aari inquired about her choice in attire she told him about the state of her room.

"Seems like someone was looking for something. Do you have anything special? An artifact… a weapon, anything?"

Kel shook her head "Only my clothes and weapons though their all normal weapons. Sure their top quality but… it was all left there. Nothing was taken. Not even my money."

Aari shook his head and studied her again "I don't think it was something of buying value that they're looking for…"

Kel shook her head and picked at her breakfast "I don't know. I'm just trying to find my brothers and Peter. That's all."

Aari looked surprised "Your brothers?"

Kel nodded "The search party found my sisters and parents murdered but my brothers are missing and my nieces and nephews are under my friends' care at the moment. I believe they're alive. I must."

Aari patted her hand and Kel imagined she could see his sympathetic face.

Kel looked up when the door opened but quickly ducked down and tried not to let him see her. Joren had arrived.

Aari looked at the door and at the handsome blond "Who's that Keladry?"

Kel bit her lip "A riding companion I had high hopes of getting rid of a while back. He doesn't want me to seek out Peter."

Aari nodded "I see… so you went off on your own."

Kel nodded and sneaked a peek at Joren… sadly that movement caused him to glance over at her. She knew she was busted when he started to come over, standing quickly she whispered to Aari "I'll see you at the stables at sundown."

Casting a glance at Joren who was already right behind her she sighed "Hey Joren… fancy meeting you here."

Joren took her arm and glared at her "I dislike waking to find your charge missing. Don't do it again."

Kel jerked her arm out of his grasp "Could we talk upstairs? You're making a scene."

Joren rolled his eyes "A scene? A scene! At the state I'm in you should be thankful I'm not giving you an entire _Road Show_!"

Kel grabbed his arm and pulled her to the stairs "Will you please just shut up till we get to my room!"

Joren scowled and pulled his arm out of her grasp much like she did a few moments earlier "Don't tell me what to do."

But nonetheless he followed her up stairs quietly mumbling curses at her.

Kel made him sit down while she explained why she ran away from him. Joren scowled "Well if you were so adamant about going after those men than why didn't you say so!"

Kel threw up her arms "I did! I told you I wanted to go after Peter. You said wouldn't let me so I went off on my own, I would have went back when I killed them all."

Joren frowned and grabbed her arm "You don't seem to understand. I pledged my life to you at birth. I'm sworn to protect you until I die in battle or until you leave. Did I mention so long as you live I don't grow old? Part of the gift the original Phoenix gave her followers, along with an unnatural resistance to flames."

Kel's eyebrows went up "But the Phoenix is immortal."

Joren shook his head "Correction. _You_ are immortal. Well… not yet. It takes a while. I think until earth makes a full circle around the sun."

Kel sighed "But… I don't want to live forever. That'd be horrible!"

Joren gawked at her "Which part exactly do you think is horrible. The you'll live to see the wonders of the world in the distant future or the you're invincible and don't have to worry about being murder so you can be the ultimate warrior part?"

Kel shook her head "Neither. It's the 'I'll-outlive-my-children-and-loved-ones' part. A parent should never have to bury their children."

Joren sat on the bed next to her "I still don't see it but… that doesn't matter, I _can_ die. I just don't grow old."

Kel drew her knees closer to herself and hugged them "Don't rub it in."

Joren looked at her from the corner of his eye, he had been so worried when he found her missing… but the oddest part was that he was worried for himself, not because of his Code or his promise. But because… he had wanted to protect her from the world, from the things that could bring back that fear in her eyes that day. He never wanted to see her cry or fear. Was he insane?

Kel leaned into Joren and closed her eyes "Joren… you know I must. Will you help me?"

Joren wrapped an arm around her "Yes… I'll help you."

He eyed her clothes and frowned "Does your skirt have to be so short?"

Kel looked at her skirt, it ended five inches above her knees, "It's not short."

Joren studied her "That sash thingy is longer, why don't you wrap it around your legs or something."

Kel laughed, "It's not supposed to do that. And it's called an obi."

She stood up and modeled it for him "What? You don't like it? Fine. We'll go shopping for another outfit for me. My other ones were trashed when someone ransacked my room." Joren was alarmed "Someone ransacked your room! Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

Kel shook her head "I wasn't in there at the time but it's done now. Let it be."

"You should take your own advice," he grumbled.

Kel sighed and spun around slowly "What do you think you think I should get? What's appropriate?"

Joren grinned and took her hand "How about a low cut, short skirted, backless dress? But than I again I'm thinking of another occasion. Not battle."

Kel hit him in the arm lightly and laughed as he dragged her down next to him. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"I've missed you…" she murmured and stroked his back holding him close to her.

"Kel…" he sighed and drew away from her "Mindelan… we're not… it's over."

Kel nodded ran a shaky hand through her hair "I know Joren. I understand."

She drew away and breathed deeply.

A knock on the door startled them both. Kel stood and opened the door. It was Aari. "Yeah?" she asked confused.

It was still far from sundown.

He looked behind him "Change of plans. We're casting off in fifteen."

He looked at Joren "Hullo. Aari's the name and Captain's the game."

Joren stood and shook his hand "Joren of Stone Mountain. Thank you for helping Kel. My family and I owe you a great deal."

Aari tipped his head to one side "Do… Have we met?"

Joren fought a scowl "I don't believe so Captain."

Aari shook his head "I'm sorry. You looked familiar. But no… it's just your eyes looked like one of my mates' eyes."

Kel put herself in between the two; they didn't have time for riddles at the moment "What happened Captain. Why the change in plans?"

Aari turned to her "A storms gonna hit Leningrad and if we don't leave by tonight we'll be land bound for at least two weeks."

Joren nodded and turned to Aari "We'll be out in five minutes."

Aari nodded and left.

Kel and Joren were packed and ready to go in four. He lent her a cloak and so she was more covered than before. He didn't like the idea on her legs to be on show for everyone to see. It wasn't proper.

He saddled his horses and turned to the stable boy "Where is the pier?"

The little boy pointed to his left "Just follow yer nose. The smell of salt gets stronger a you go sir."

Joren gave him a silver piece "Don't spend it all at once."

He called as the kid went to go hid it from the Innkeeper. Kel tied her hair back with a leather strip and checked her weapons.

'Four daggers, one sword, one glaive, two gauntlets and my knife' it was all there.

She looked at Peachblossom from her place on Hoshi's back and patted him on the neck, "You'll be fine on the ship big boy. Aari said there was a stable on his ship."

The ship did look like it could hold a stable. It was huge! It was really hard to miss the Selene. It took up most of your view on the pier. Five masts and nearly a forest of wood made up the ship. The sails were up so she couldn't see the design but she had a feeling it was a moon.

"Kel! Joren!" a voice called from the distance.

Aari waved to them from the ship's bow. Kel waved back and saw he had dropped his hood and cape.

"Aari!" she waved back "Hi!" She rode up to him and he made his way down.

"What do you think of Selene?" he asked.

Kel took the ship in "It's beautiful!"

Aari helped her off Hoshi and turned to Joren "You coming?"

Joren scowled and got off Wild Wing, giving the reins of both his and Kel's horses to the deck hand. Kel smiled and shook her head, climbing up the ladder after Aari. Looking up she blushingly admitted to herself that the young Captain had a nice ass.

They set sail a little while later and when they did Aari called for all hands on deck so he could introduce to them the new temporary members of Selene. Joren looked at the faces and paused at one. No… he looked familiar but it was just his imagination. Right?

Aari smiled at Kel "Let me introduce you to Ahzeme. My first mate." Kel's breathing stopped in her throat. She'd heard of these painted men but didn't believe it. But here was one of them. He was all black like he'd been kissed by night.

Kel shook her head to clear it and held out a hand to him "Pleased to meet you Ahzeme."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand "Lady Keladry."

Kel bit back a smile as he walked away. There was a foreign beauty about him.

Aari proceeded to introduce his mates but none was as distinctive as Ahzeme. That is until she met the Harper.

Aari clapped his shoulder and turned to a stunned Joren and Kel. "Joren. Keladry. This is the guy I was talking about. Arthur Demos. Art meet the Lady Keladry, the fighter, and her riding companion Joren of Stone Mountain."

Joren stepped forward, his face red "You're living with pirates!"

Art blushed "Well, so are you for the next few months."

Joren shook her head "I had no part in that agreement" he pointed at Kel "She made me!"

Kel smiled and chuckled to herself.

Art smiled too and looked at Kel, she was more beautiful then the last time he'd seen her. "It's good to see you again Lady Keladry."

Kel gulped "Y-you too" she gave Joren a sideways glance, sighing inwardly "Art. How have you been?"

Art offered his arm to her and she took it "You know. Playing for these idiots" he smiled at the crew who gave joking gasps, "who, by the way, don't appreciate a good melody. What do _you_ think?"

Kel laughed, "I guess I can see what you mean."

Art smiled and took her hand "Well, you must have a nicer voice then me since you're… you know whom, and you can accompany me… so long as you don't enchant any of the crewmembers."

Kel frowned "I can do that?"

Art blinked surprised "Of course. Hasn't my brother told you anything?"

Kel shook her head "Only about Leningrad."

Art sighed, "Let me enlighten you."

Joren watched them go with only a bit of envy tugging at his heart.

Though that bit was enough for Aari to know what was going on. "You like her eh?"

Joren scowled and glared at Aari "It was a fling. Art loves her more than I. And she deserves someone who'll love her like that."

Aari nodded but didn't point out he just admitted that he did indeed he love her.

This would defiantly be and interesting four months. The trip Lohan was a long one, three sea's away to be exact.

Aari watched Joren storm away and wondered if what he said about Arthur loving Kel more was true.

"Captain. I think you should hear the Lady sing. You thought her fighting was good? That's nothing."

Aari was intrigued, he'd told his men about her fight with Peter's men. She seemed to fight with more than just the normal five senses. She knew exactly where the men were and hit them long before they could get anywhere close to her. Her weapons blade slicing with expert ease and swiftness, he'd witness her behead three men with one stroke.

Art strummed his harp while Kel sang. The music seemed to flow out of the harp of it's own accord and Kel's voice wasn't just sweet and beautiful, it was powerful.

The song drew him from his own frame of mind and into a world that you were not a being. A world that all there was, was feeling. He was still aware of his surroundings but that was at the back of his mind.

Kel of course wasn't aware of the spell she was putting on everyone, she just let the words pour from her heart out of her mouth

"Disappearing into the crowd  
I waved my hand to your turned back.  
Until yesterday, this all seemed like it wasn't real.

Laughing so hard that I cried  
When we join hands and I gaze into your eyes.  
Your fragrance always so faintly  
Tears at the strings of my heart.

Even though we've acted selfishly  
And we've had petty arguments,  
I never thought the day we couldn't be together  
Would ever come for us.

I'm running after it, that day  
When we can open all our feelings up to each other.  
The wind, the sky, still  
Wrapped around us, alone together

I think about our tomorrow,  
Living in our true feelings.  
Surely, we will stay on this small path,  
Walking on ahead.

Now I am all by myself  
Tied to the night, wanting to be with you.   
Now all my strings of words,  
They just do not reach you anymore.

That day, when we were in each other's arms,  
That defined our happiness.  
Don't forget how I fell so in love with you.  
I wish we could be like we were back then.

That day, I had a dream.  
I will not forget the depth of your eyes.   
The wind, the sky, surely  
Will wipe away all my pain inside."

Joren let himself meld into the darkness of the shadows; it was painful to see your brother love a woman who sang for you.

Kel sighed and looked around, Art smiled and nudged her "I thought I told you not to enchant them."

Kel turned red "Sorry."

Art shrugged and put an arm around her shoulders "Don't worry about it, they won't know you put them under a spell them unless you tell you them."

Kel nodded and tugged at her skirt, it was strange.

She didn't feel awkward in her fighting kimono when Joren was around and staring at her legs, but with Art… it felt wrong.

I have recently been informed that the song in this chapter is from Sailor Moon and I think it's a very nice song.

Read and Review.

Thank you.


	11. Voyage

**Chapter 11**

**Voyage**

As the salt seawater sprayed into her face she gave a sigh of relief. It had been three long weeks but here they were, almost to an island so they could restock on supplies, she'd gotten her sea legs only just a week and a half ago. She was thankful she'd gotten over her fear of heights because yesterday Aari had asked her to climb up into the crow's nest. The view was spectacular from everywhere on the ship, up there and here on the bow.

She climbed onto the bow and enjoyed the wind whipping through her hair and the view of the sunset; the color was so much like her hair: golden orange with tinges of red.

"In a swift ending the flower you bore for me

Is snatched from dying bliss still cool from your

Faint lips imprinted on mine the tears that fall-"

Kel paused "What's the next line? Ugh! What song is this?"

Kel sighed and suddenly her peaceful bliss was interrupted by a shout from above. Looking up she saw a crew member waving his arms franticly "Enemy ship on the horizon! It's Peter!"

Kel ran to her room and put her armor on, her weapons came next then finally she picked up her glaive as she bolted out the door. Joren was already outside standing next to Aari, the cold anticipation and blood lust was evident on his face.

Kel's eyes were hard and when she caught sight of an unarmed Art she grew worried as well. "Art. Where are your weapons?"

He shook his head "I haven't any, I am only a musician."

Kel looked over at Joren, why didn't he give him anything? Art saw her look and placed a hand on her arm "Me and Joren are on uneasy terms about that. But don't worry, he's a great body guard and I do have a stave."

He picked up his staff, which was leaning against the wall; it was made of hard wood and was very study. She handed it back to him "Well good luck okay. I'm needed at Aari's side. We both have the same score to settle."

Her expression turned cold as she went to stand beside the handsome young captain. "Aari, good luck and hope you get to Peter before I do because I won't leave him alive."

Aari turned to look at her "My lady. I regret to inform you but Peter isn't on his ship, but there are four ships headed our way, all allies of his. At _least_ a hundred men in total."

Kel paled "How many of us?"

Aari sighed "Thirty."

Kel nodded and headed to Joren "We won't stand a chance, their equipment is much better and they have at least triple the amount of men at their disposal."

Joren was beyond worried, Art didn't know how to swim if the need would arise and neither did he. "We'll be slaughtered. Is it too late to turn back?"

Aari appeared at his side "No, our ship is faster but it'll be close. If the wind is on our side we may escape."

Kel nodded "Then turn this ship around and let down the sails. The wind is perfect."

Aari nodded trusting her judgment, he'd heard of her from the stories his men told. She was a formidable crewmate.

"Turn this ship around Justin! Get those sails down! What are you waiting for? You heard the lady! We can beat them!" Aari barked orders to his crew.

Kel watched with anxiety as the men she'd come to know run around trying to keep themselves alive by following what Aari told them to do.

She wasn't one to sit down and watch though. She had watched them enough to know what needed to be done, not to mention they all seemed to want to tutor her in the life and ways of a pirate.

Kel ran to the nearest net/ladder and climbed up to the sail. There was no time for untying the complicated ropes so the men had just cut ropes. Kel sliced through the necessary ropes with her glaive and swung on a rope to reach the next ladder cutting away ties and ropes as she went causing the sails to fall and fill with air as the strong wind blew their ship to hopeful safety.

The sails down and the ship turned around Kel climbed up to the crows nest and pulled out her telescope.

She looked at the four ships that were only a few hundred yards behind them. She turned her attention to the ropes binding the sails and concentrated hard. The flame was small but enough. The sails were soon on fire. The next ship received the same treatment but the last two she just ignited the mast itself.

She looked down at Aari's crew and smiled as they shouted in joy. She scanned the faces and spotted Joren's. He was looking up at her, a knowing look on his face and the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

Art watched as she climbed down and gave Joren a hug. The look on his brothers face... Art turned his head away in refutation as he realized something his own brother probably didn't know.

He didn't watch as his brother held his Lady Red close to him. Art walked away and refused to acknowledge what went on behind him, Joren clutched Kel protectively to his body. Art sighed "Brother..."

Dum Dum Dum! What happens next?

Tune in next time to find out

Ps: Read and Review!


	12. The Knight from Solana

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

**The Knight from Solana**

Lohan was a fishing village as was expected being a seaport. Fishermen and traders from all over the world came to this place at least once in their lives. Keladry looked across the endless sea from where they just came from and felt a shot of homesickness. She just realized now how far away from home she really was.

Aari patted her shoulder "Don't worry. You'll see all of them again as well as your home. I promise Kel."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

As Joren, Aari, and Kel made their way to the Herring Stream Inn Kel stopped every now and then to look at the merchandise and indulged in her girly side when she studied the jewelry. Gorgeous brass earrings and glass studded bangles gleamed at her.

The merchant smiled at her and held up a beautiful necklace "A beautiful work of art should wear beautiful jewelry. Simple and stunning."

Kel smiled as he placed it around her neck. She looked at it and gasped, pendant was a phoenix wrought from rare red and orange obsidian. Kel looked up at the merchant but gasped. He was gone, as was the stall and all the jewelry he had. The space was empty. Who was that? Did she imagine it? Kel's hand drifted to her neck and felt the necklace, it was still there.

She wandered around and pulled her hood down. She brushed her slightly long hair back from her face and smiled at the children that ran past her. A loud crash behind her made her whip around and run to help the people who were injured. Two wagons had collided with each other and now watermelons and hay was everywhere.

She helped up a little boy who was trapped under a few dozen watermelons and besides a few bruises he was just fine.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see a man she didn't know but judging by his silver and blue armor and the crest on his shield she guessed that he was a local knight.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" He asked.

His voice was handsome and, judging from what she could see of his face through the visor helm, so was he.

Kel nodded and looked back at the mess "Are _they_ alright?"

He shrugged and helped her rummage through the hay and watermelons for any other unfortunate victims of the crash and when they were both satisfied they left the sight.

"My name is Alaric, Knight of Solana," he said bowing low to her.

She flushed, she never liked people bowing to her "Please get up."

He rose, looking into her eyes he cocked his head to one side "What might your name be?"

She smiled at him and realized that despite her amazing height, he was still almost half a head taller.

"My name is Keladry of Mindelan," she said lowering her eyes lightly and dropping a small bow.

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation over lunch," he said offering his arm to her.

She shook her head though "No, I'm sorry but I must go find my friends. I'm afraid I've been separated from them. We were heading to the Herring Stream Inn."

Alaric smiled or at least she supposed he did, she couldn't tell through the helm.

"That is where I'm staying. Come. I'll show you the way," he said bowing her in the direction of the Inn.

Kel laughed and walked past him before stopping to wait for him to lead since she didn't know where she was going.

Joren paced back and forth. Kel still wasn't at the inn. They had all only noticed she was missing when they arrived and Aari informed him.

He ran a worried hand through his hair and growled in frustration. He ought to tie her to him like a toddler so she wouldn't wander away from him again.

The door opened and in walked Kel with a rather tall man in full armor. They were laughing and Kel was smiling up at him. Joren felt anger flare inside him. How dare she flirt with other men!

Joren stomped up to her and grabbed her arm tightly "Where the hell were you?"

Kel wrenched herself from his grasp but found she couldn't "Why do you care?"

Joren growled and pulled on her arm "You had us worried sick."

Aari coughed from his place at the bar "Actually, you had Joren worried sick. I'm just fine."

Joren whipped his fiery gray eyes at the captain and Kel was shocked to see Aari wither under his gaze.

Aari turned back to his pint and mumbled something about crazy knights and nice beers.

Alaric cleared his throat and Joren turned to look up at him "And you are?"

The Solanain Knight squirmed under the slightly shorter mans interrogating eyes "My name is Alaric. I ran into Kel when she accidentally caused a crash."

Kel flared "I didn't cause that! I wasn't anywhere near enough to do it."

Alaric turned to Joren "The drivers, and just about everyone else, was looking at her. Didn't see where they were going."

Kel crossed her arms "It's not my fault I'm tall and foreign."

The three men exchanged glances.

"She doesn't get it does she?" Alaric said.

Joren shook his head "I don't think she ever will."

Kel pushed past them and sat at the bar, far away from Aari not knowing that all eyes watched her every movement. The men from lust and the women from envy, but both had a mixture of awe.

How dare they make fun of her looks. Sure she wasn't a beauty like Yuki or Gisele but she wasn't an ogre! Men! They are so picky about looks.

Alaric sat next to her and took off his helmet, his black locks curly and matted against his head. Cerulean blue eyes gleamed at her.

"Are you alright Lady Keladry?" he said.

She nodded and ordered a pint. The bartender handed her the drink tentatively, his eyes unable to pull away from her face.

Alaric ordered a drink for himself nudged her arm "Hey. Smile for me."

Kel gave him an overdone, obviously fake smile and Alaric laughed causing Kel to smile for real.

"Ah hah! You smiled!" he said pointing at the smile.

Kel rolled her eyes and walked away and out the inn once more to the stable in the yard out back. Her horses always made her feel a little bit better.

Talk about a bad case of humbleness! Any who. Yes I know she's supposed to be not so very pretty but who said she was? There's qualities that can turn anyone into a beauty that shines through their skin.

Read and Review. Confused? Just ask.


	13. The Chase Begins

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

**The Chase Begins**

She ran the brush through Peachblossom's mane letting the strands of hair flowing through her hands like a waterfall. Like silk between her fingers she sighed. Peachblossom turned his head and nudged her shoulder lightly sensing his mistress' distress. He gave a small neigh and tilted his head to one side asking his question almost too humanly with his eyes.

She patted him and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

She finished brushing him before she began to put away the grooming tools. That was when she heard it.

"Yes sir. They're all in there, the Selene Captain and the two knights, one female and the other male. Oh and the knight from Solana. Wrapped up all nice for you."

Kel knew that voice it was the innkeeper.

"Good Samneric. Make sure they're sleeping soundly when we come. I don't care how you do it. Just make sure it's done."

Kel froze, that voice... she didn't who it was but it sent shivers down her back. It felt like sandpaper washing over her like plague.

Kel placed a hand over her mouth and peered over the stall. The innkeeper was talking to a black-hooded man who seemed to be a good seven feet tall. The man in black looked up and saw her.

"YOU!!" He scream and reached for his blade.

Kel shot out of the stall as fast as she could and ran into the inn.

"Joren! Aari! Alaric! We've got company!"

To black heads and a blond one looked at her from the bar.

"What did you do now Lump?" Joren sneered turning back to the bar.

Kel hit him in the head as she ran past him up to her rooms to get her things.

"Ow!" Joren called before running after her.

The door burst open and four figures in black robes walked in. Alaric grew pale as he started to run seizing a hold of Aari's arm as he went.

Kel threw their bags to them and weapons were fastened as quickly as they could. Joren yelled as the wall blew up next to him. Arms reached out for him and Kel fought them off with her glaive. An ear piercing inhuman scream emitted from the creature.

Joren slashed at it with his sword before it let him go. Kel grabbed a hold of his hand as they began to run faster then they have ever ran before in their lives from this mysterious enemy.

Aari panted and rushed into the thicket, he cast a look behind him relieved to see all of his friends. Even Alaric whom he'd just met. He pulled out his Immortal Blood and slashed away at the bushes before him.

Joren looked around and smiled suddenly "Kel! This way!"

He began to pull on her hand leading her to her left. She called out to the other two but wasn't so sure if they had heard her because Joren pulled her arm hard like an over eager child before a candy shop.

Joren dropped her hand and knelt before a rather large tree. He began digging around the roots like a groundhog on speed. Kel held her glaive before her at the ready. Her nerves on end at the sound of bushes being chopped and pushed aside.

She shook slightly and when a black head emerged from the bushes she attacked it with her glaive only to stop a hairsbreadth from contact at the sight of Alaric.

He looked at the blade and cursed "Black Gods! Watch it with that thing. You could take an eye out!"

Joren laughed "She could do more then take an eye out with that thing. She killed a centaur by herself with it as a squire."

Alaric nodded approvingly but whipped out his giant bastard sword and faced the person who just emerged from the thicket.

Aari slashed at the two weapons before him and went in for the attack on instinct before he noticed it was just his comrades, he smiled suddenly and gave a joyful "Hey" as if they weren't being chased by inhuman monsters.

Kel shook her head and turned back to Joren "Are you done admiring the tree or can we go back to more important things. Like running for our lives."

Joren scowled at her "I'm kind of busy here Lump."

She smiled and looked over his shoulder and saw script that she had never before seen.

Friends of Feyfolk and the like

Are bound forever in their plight

Like dancing lights and moon shod lakes

Here this symbol a door does make

To save love and friend and kin

In the world of Fey thou hast been.

Kel frowned and looked at the script a little closer "Hey. I didn't know you knew a different language.

Joren turned to face her, his eyes angry "Shouldn't you be doing something. Like keeping an eye out?"

Kel rolled her eyes and turned away from him mocking him she said, "_shouldn't you be doing something! Blah blah blah!_"

Alaric hid his smile under a gloved hand.

Kel smiled at him but her smile practically melted off when she heard it. A distant scream like a person being tortured, high pitched and desperate.

She held her glaive at the ready and then, like a flash of lightening a black creature was upon her before she could even take a breath. Alaric and Aari too were fighting off enemies that clawed and screamed like their lives depended on it.

The demon on Kel drew a blade and thinking fast she threw it off and slashed at it with the blade on her glaive. It reeled back and screamed again but this time she knew it was from pain. The blood that dripped down from its shoulder was black and oily like liquid obsidian.

"Joren! Hurry the hell up!" Aari called from his place at Kel's left.

Alaric gave a war cry and brought his giant sword down on the demons head cutting him in two only to have another demon leap from the bushes and tackle him.

Kel whirled around the demon and sliced it again down its back. More obsidian like blood poured out it and coated her glaive like oil.

Joren gave a triumphant cry and yelled, "Hurry! Through the portal!"

Kel looked over and saw that Joren standing next to a pale white hole in the tree.

"Kel! Come on!"

She hurried over and grabbed Aari just in time to save his head from the death kissed blade of the demon. She pushed him towards the portal and not needing to be told twice went in. Alaric backed up near them and cast a wary glance at the portal before jumping in.

"Kel! Go!" Joren yelled but instead of waiting for a response he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her through ignoring her protests.

Joren cast a glance at the demons that were beginning to charge at him and jumped into the portal and quickly closing it just as he was past.

Kel panted on the ground of the odd forest they were in. The ground was a bluish green color and all the trees were either a dark, muddy green, or a strange purplish red. The flowers seemed to be white, pink or red and rather shimmery. Not to mention the oddly shaped plants around her. They seemed to grow in curves and loops making it seem quite ridiculous and of course, Kel noted, the odd abundance of fireflies.

Joren appeared behind her and sighed "Phew! For a second I thought we weren't going to make it."

Alaric wiped the sweat off his brow "And where exactly did we make it too?"

Joren looked around and smiled suddenly, "Turn around and you'll see."

The three turned and gasped. The fireflies Kel had noticed were suddenly becoming larger and taking on a humanoid shape. Aari made a sign on his chest to ward off evil causing Joren to scowl. Alaric fell to one knee before the brightest of humanoid fireflies and uttered the one word that confirmed Kel's disbelief.

"Fairies..."

Joren bowed low to the brightest fairy and said "Her majesty, the Fairy Queen Esildo."

OOOOOOOO. What's going on? Just wait and see

Read and Review!

Winterslegend


	14. Joren's Secret

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters nor do I make any monetary profit from writing this story. I write this simply out of personal interest and fun. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

**Joren's Secret**

Kel looked at the fairy, her mouth opening and closing like a beached fish.

Joren scowled up at her "Lump! Bow for Mithros sake!"

Kel started before dropping to one knee unsteadily. The Queen laughed and held out a hand to Kel.

"_You_, Keladry, do not bow to me. It is I who should bow to you," she said. Her voice as ethereal as the radiant light that bathed them in its glow making them all feel as though they were flying.

Kel frowned, she bow to her? Why for heavens sake? Then it hit her. She knew she was the phoenix, she _knew_! How?

The Queen laughed at her astonishment "You're radiating with unearthly power. I know because I am one of the few who have meet your kind."

Alaric and Aari exchanged glances, Kel was 'unearthly?'

'Sure she's beautiful and skilled but... surely she's human' Aari thought.

Kel blushed, who else now knew besides Joren and this Fairy Queen? Hopefully, not many but there was always chance.

Joren stood "My lady. My companions and I do not wish to impose but would it be at all possible if we could stay here for a night?"

Esildo looked at him fondly like a mother would look at her child and smiled a kind smile. "We are having a feast in three days time to welcome the new moon. It would be our honor if you and companions could stay."

Kel sat on the mossy ground and gazed up at the star studded sky, the clear and pure water with the diamond dust shores and stones reflecting the haunting glow of the moon. Dressed in a white cobweb spun dress she smiled at the serenity of it all. Joren watched her from a few feet away admiring her beautiful form.

Kel felt eyes on her and she turned to face him "It's all true isn't it?"

Joren frowned "What's all true?"

She sighed, "Those stories you told my nieces and nephews. This is Faerie, you knew where the doorway was."

Joren paused before he sighed and began to explain the secret that he never told anyone else, "It wasn't all true... I didn't exactly find it. Actually... I've always known. My mother was fey. My father... he met my mother while she was gathering food. He was sick, she brought him back and treated him until he was better. They gradually fell in love and she had me. A year later she had Art, but she grew sick from childbirth. She died soon after. My father took me and Art away and raised us in Corus. He said the memories among the Fey were too much for him."

Kel absorbed the information. "Your ancestors..."

Joren nodded "Followers of the Pheonix, the Goddess to the Feyfolk... you. Of course there's also those priests and priestesses I said earlier but they're pretty sparse."

Kel nodded "Any other secrets?"

Joren thought "Those years I was thought as dead, I really was traveling the world doing small miracles. Saving people from Immortals, they honestly thought they're demons or cursed people from the gods. These people in the desert actually take them for gods. Man. I had fun delivering them from _evil_. Getting help from Mithros and the other gods every now and then. I really do have a winged horse but Mithros thinks too highly of himself to take care of it. Elysian is though. She says the souls in her fields have fun with him, riding him you know.

My conquests around the world have really made me famous. I'm considered a demigod sometimes. Maybe a fighter for the gods sent to earth to help the people."

Kel nodded "I never really found out how you played dead anyway. How... everyone saw you're body. They buried you."

Joren nodded "The Chamber helped. Created a body like mine but it was just an empty shell. I was transported to here. Fey."

Kel played with the hem of her skirt "Why?"

He shrugged "Said I had to discover who I am. Get my attitude cleaned up. I wasn't allowed home until I changed."

She frowned, "Not allowed?"

Joren nodded "I'm destined to protect you but in my current state of mind and action back then... I couldn't be a good guard. I was sent here and I had to find my way back but on my quest I was forced to help people. I discovered that I couldn't leave a city without helping them. Things would get worse and worse until I helped them.

In Spartan I had to help reunite these two families. I didn't want to because they were so stubborn. As I was trying to leave I accidentally killed a cat and apparently to them that's a crime cause I was thrown in jail. I had to escape jail and when I tried to sneak out of the city again I broke my leg and one of the people from the families I was to reunite found me. He and his family helped me get better and I learned why the families were separated. You see years and years ago the city was divided by their beliefs when a series of draughts and famines hit the city and the only source of water nearby was the river, which was ten miles away. But then of course there was a small spring in the city itself but it was holy. One family believed that they should use it but the other didn't saying it was holy and that ten miles was a small price in comparison to the wrath of Mithros."

Kel was gaping at him "How did you solve that one?"

Joren smiled "I helped them build irrigation fields that brought water to the city and fed water to the crops making food for the people and water. Simple. Oh and I set up their eldest son of one family with the other family's daughter. They liked each other anyway."

Kel nodded impressed "Wow."

Joren smiled "So I traveled the world until the gods felt I was humbled enough to serve you and them without too much complaint."

She smiled "So you traveled the world in three years huh. More then enough to earn you your shield."

He laughed "I spent the entire Ordeal recounting, by mind of course, my travels to the Chamber so he could use some of it against the other squires who would pass by."

Kel shook her head "That's so... unbelievable and if I didn't see you open the portal like that and speak in faeire I wouldn't believe you. But I did and I have no reason not to believe you."

Joren smirked, "I had a lot to atone for... I didn't even know until that night in your room why I was being punished. But now, it wasn't a punishment. It was a hard-earned lesson."

She nodded "So I've always been destined to become the phoenix. I thought it was luck, or bad luck. You know. I was in that ruined temple at the wrong time and They picked me because they had to... you know."

Joren nodded "Yeah, me too. I really thought that Art would be chosen... he's got that passion for music and his goodness just made him the perfect contender to be a hero... I thought it was a mistake when my name was called during the Choosing."

"Ooo, what's the Choosing?" Kel asked.

Joren nodded "My family, the day my father died, held the ceremony. We burn the body of the last Protector, my father, and the ashes of the body spell the name of the next Protector."

Kel nodded, it felt strange to be a Goddess for people who knew more about you then you did yourself. She thought of myth behind the Phoenix and sighed.

"I'm a reincarnation aren't I... not Kel who became a phoenix. I'm the Phoenix through and through..."

Joren nodded. Her soul was ancient, as ancient as this grove or as old as the mountains of the world.

Kel drew her legs closer to her body and rested her head on her knees "If I'm Immortal, then why have all my predecessors died in Leningrad?"

Joren sighed "They don't die... you don't die. You just go back to Godshome and as the name implies, it's the home of the gods. Your song of transition is like the key that allows you to go there and its always changing because once heard it can be sung by anyone and if that song was it, then anyone could get into Godshome but don't listen to me. I'm just telling you what the researcher say about this topic."

"There you two are!" a melodic voice cried out.

They turned and saw Esildo standing behind them next to a sapling.

"Come," she said smiling "Your rooms are this way."

Kel expected to be lead to a room where she could stay but instead was lead to a clearing. The canopy of leaves and branches clear in this area showing her once more the magnificent stars glittering the blue black stretch of velvet. In the center of the clearing was a large marble gazebo draped in spider web thin chiffon and inside that was a bed. Kel touched the chiffon drapes and half expected it to fall away into her hands like actual cobwebs but it just flowed off her hand like silk. The bed was made of softest material and the bed sheets were sewn together starflowers. Outside the gazebo near the edge of the clearing was trees in funny shapes, their branches stretched out and made a little oval bowl lined with the same material as her bed. Sleeping places for Aari, Alaric and Joren.

Kel pulled the covers back from the bed and ran her hands through her long hair, she liked it long, it reminded her of her younger days before her training as a knight. She studied herself, the changes in her from becoming the Phoenix had stopped but she had hardly eaten anything on the boat. She'd spent a lot of time moving around and running that she'd slimmed so fast she felt it was unhealthy but being immortal kept her from illness and malnutrition. Body fat melted away until she was nothing but tightly packed muscle and skin and bones. The muscles weren't masculine either. Lean and strong, she felt like she could rip the moon out of the sky. She put her hands on her hips and she could scarcely believe it but her fingertips could almost touch if she pressed in further. Shaking her head she tucked herself in casting a glance at the three tree beds and spotted the light blond hair that she sought.

Aw! She sought him out! Isn't that cute?

Review please!


	15. The Truth about Alaric

Hello patient people! Hope you enjoy this and allow it to ease some of the questions a few of you have about a certain character.

Don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters and I make nada from doing this but self gratification, I do, however, own the people in this chapter (minus Kel).

Now that that's over......

Bon Appétit!

**Chapter 15**

**The Truth about Alaric**

A young man with short, curly, midnight hair sat on the roof looking down at the people in his small town that roamed the grounds. Alaric of Dyfed smiled and watched a young girl, about 17, walk around chatting to her neighbors, a basket of herbs in one hand. His deep blue eyes watched her every movement as she walked towards his house a smile on his lips. When she got to the fence she looked up and saw him on the roof, she shielded her eyes and smiled.

"Alaric! Come on down! Father needs your help on the training grounds!" she cried out.

He laughed "He always needs my help Jez!"

Alaric stood and climbed back into the house through his bedroom window. He very nearly flew down those stairs jumping them three at a time. A woman that looked very much like an older Jez popped her head into the room and frowned at him.

"Alaric. These floors are made of wood, not that stone like in the castle," she tsked while wiping a dish with the apron around her waist.

Alaric laughed "I'm sorry mother. Jez is waiting outside."

His mother kissed him on the cheek "Is she back from the fields already? My my, she's getting better then me at finding herbs nowadays. Oh well, at least she knows how to do it."

Alaric met Jez outside, she was standing at the fence with her free hand on her hip. He smiled at her softly, she was getting so much older now… pretty soon she'd have to get married and he'd loose his baby sister.

Jez frowned at him, it looked just like his mom's frown, "Man you're slow."

Alaric laughed and followed her out, there was a time for such thoughts and now wasn't it.The two of them made their way to the training grounds where their father was teaching some young boys how to fight with a sword. When they arrived the older man, who was walking among the young boys, went towards them.

"Ah good, you're here. Go to my tent, the both of you. There is something I need to discuss with you both," he said pointing to the tent standing near the battle equipment.

Alaric and Jez went to the tent that served as their father's office and sat down in the pillows that acted as chairs waiting for him.

Jez shifted through the herbs and pulled out a mint leaf. She began chewing on it and handed one to Alaric.

"Here. Your breath stinks," she said none too gently.

Alaric laughed despite the rudeness of her comment and took the leaf from her "What do you think father wants us for?"

Jez shrugged "Probably wants us to prepare something for mother's birthday."

He looked thoughtfully at the battle gear around the room and smiled, his father was the leader of defense in their little farming village. Being an ex-Lieutenant of the Royal Guard he was more then qualified for the job.

Out of the corner of his eye Alaric saw the Rose Dagger. It was mostly just a symbol of loyal and honorable duty to the crown instead of an actual weapon. The blade was formed from a rare red-pink stone that was as hard as diamond but as light as soft wood. It could be an efficient weapon surely but it was disrespect the symbolic-ness of it. his dream was earn one as well. His father and the first General Grunthor of Solana was the only ones who'd received it as of yet.

There was only one place where the stone was found and it was deep within a volcano. A fearless warrior would venture down the active volcano's peak and the closer to the heat of the magma the more there was. Of course the most ever found at a bearable temperature was only enough for a dagger.

The stone was cut with a special tool used to cut diamonds and the fragments were thrown back into the volcano as a sacrifice to the Gods. The stone itself was simply called Focarius, the offspring of fire.

"Alaric? Jez? Oh good. You're both here" their father said entering the tent.

He sat down in front of them and sighed, "As you know I have doubled the training sessions as of late, the reason being... well, you know. It's nearingDies Irae and I have doubled our patrol around our walls."

He let out a sigh, "But I'm afraid it may not be enough. I have gotten word from the Palace that the quantity of demons have nearly doubled and I'm not sure that we have enough defenses to survive an onslaught on Dies Irae."

Jez gulped and sat up straighter "Father... what are we going to do?"

The Lord Dyfed looked at them both and sighed "I want you both to take your mother and hide in the temple in Eston. The priests and priestesses will harbor you there, the demons cannot attack you unless they wish to risk the wrath of Mithros. I'm putting a spell over the town to protect it from evil."

Jez stood up toppling over the contents on the table "NO! I will not leave you while I'm safe in a temple!"

Alaric stood up too "Neither will I! I refuse to hide while you and the town suffer!"

Their father put his face in his hands "My duty is to the town but first and foremost I am a father! I cannot allow any of you to be in danger! The temple cannot hold us all!"

Alaric shook his head "Father. Using your power for something this great... for an entire night! It will kill you. Jez and mother have powers that can help you. I am a soldier! I can help! The castle will send aid if we call!"

The older man took their hands and pulled them into a sitting position once more "My children... I can do this. Have faith in me. I am more powerful a wizard then a warrior and I did not earn the Rose Dagger but pure muscle. Trust me, please. If my family were here while the town was being attacked then my concentration will be divided. I cannot risk that, you are right in saying that it takes a great deal of power, I have it. I can save this town, no one needs to die this Dies Irae."

Jez lowered her head "Father. I am training to be a priestess. Mother was the Head Priestess of the Temple in Eston. Mithros and Goddess will protect us _wherever _we are. Alaric is the top of his ranks and soon to become captain. You ask us to trust you, to have faith... have faith in Mithros and his ability to protect us."

Their fathers aging blue eyes rested each of their faces before hanging his head "I love you all so much... I would die before anything bad happens to you and I cannot consent to you staying in this village while it is under attack."

Alaric gazed steadily into his fathers eyes "What I don't understand is why you are so adamant in providing us safety elsewhere when you are so confident in your ability to protect this village. I have seen you work magic father. Your concentration is fierce. There is nothing that can deter your mind when you focus.

"You're afraid that you don't have enough in you to protect this village," he said when Alaric's father looked down at the ground, he gave a short sarcastic laugh, "Father! Don't you see? Jez and mother can channel their powers into you. They can give you power when you are short in supply. Mother is a Priestess of Mithros and the Goddess! She's not of just one but both! Father don't be foolish! Don't you see?"

The Lord of Dyfed upturned the table as he shot up to his sharply to his feet "Don't you dare call me foolish! Listen to me boy! Your mother and I have already talked and it's final. You and your sister is going to the Temple. This is far greater then a mere attack by demons Alaric. You will go and that is final. By tomorrow morning you will have every packed and by midday you will leave."

The next morning Alaric stared begrudgingly at the pack of clothing at the foot of his bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked out his door to the room that held his sister. It was nearly sunrise and so she would soon be up.

"Brother?" a small feminine voice said from the doorway.

Alaric's eyes shot open instantly knowing something was wrong "Jez?" She never called him brother unless she was really upset.

She ran to his side and buried her face in his shoulder "I'm afraid for father. I don't want to leave him... I don't understand why he wants us to leave!"

Alaric ran a hand over her back and buried his face into her black curly hair "Trust father. Trust Mithros. Remember what I have always told you Jez. If nothing seems right in the world fight believing in only yourself."

The trip to Eston wasn't long. They were only three villages away but the trip was silent the whole way through and felt like the longest trip Alaric had ever made.

Their mother looked back at them "Do not fear. Have hope. Look, you can see the steeples of the Temple."

Dies Irae, the Day of Wrath in common. Alaric held his sister close as they watched the sun set. They stared out in the direction of their village. Jez wept silently into his shirt.

"Jez. Come inside and pray for the safety of our village," their mother said taking her arm.

Alaric watched as they walking towards the prayer room and looked up towards the sky. He sent up a quiet prayer of warriors to Mithros.

"As I march out to battle stead

I pray sword n'ar stain red

With innocent blood and tears

For innocent cries n'ar leaver the ears

Lead this battle to an end

And to my family safely send."

As Alaric watched his mother and Jez pray in the marble room he sat vigil knowing his own prayers would not be helpful. He sat in full armor, silver with the crest of Solona on his chest. It was nearing midnight and he was slowly drifting into sleep when he heard it.

"Nuhal!!!!"

The three exchanged glances of fear.

Sure it was Dies Irae, the night where the portal to hell was opened and demons walked the earth. But of all the beings that lurked in the Land of Endless Despair, the worst was Nuhal. The closet being to serve under Lucien. The King of the Underworld. Of all the battles that Alaric had fought on Dies Irae, he had never encountered a Nuhal.

The legends said that they were beings shrouded in black cloaks and poison mist. Impossible to track, impossible to escape. The carried weapons wrought from the fires of hell and surrounded with a black fire that demolished all that stood in its way. They bled acid of the worst kind and when they killed you, you do not die but instead loose your soul to them. You serve them as an empty shell, they feed on your blood and flesh.

When one came, death would be a merciful gift.

"Mother!" Jez said turning to the older woman.

"I don't know... they shouldn't be able to... they can't...." she stuttered obviously confused.

Alaric drew his sword placing himself before the door to protect them if need be "Mother. They are already damned. What do they care if Mithros curses them."

The Head Priestess looked at her two children and raised her chin "Alaric, take Jez and go through the hidden passageway. Run to safety. Go anywhere. They are after you two. Not me."

Alaric glared at his mother "I left father! I will not leave you too!"

Jez nodded in agreement before letting out a small scream as the door suddenly boomed.

The Lady Dyfed looked at them sternly "Listen to me for there is no more time for argue. The blood that runs through your veins is that which can open the gates to another world for only one. A gift given to you from Mithros on the day of your birth. I am certain that these beings wish for your blood to fulfill the wishes of their evil master. The blood was meant you, for you live in eternity with the angels, call it a free pass but He wants it. And he wants it bad enough to send his closest creatures out of the Underworld then you know that it isn't for any good reasons."

The door began to splinter from the blows.

"Please. Go. For the sake of everyone. Go!" She pushed them towards the hidden passageway.

Alaric grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her towards the tunnel, tears streaming down his face.

"Alaric! We have to go back! We have to help mother!" Jez screamed pulling at his hold on her hand.

Alaric wrapped his arms around her and hauled her along, fighting his own urge to turn back. He had to be strong for the both of them.

"Jez. Come one. Lady Jezebel of Dyfed," he said turning her face to look at him "We cannot go back. Mother and father risked their life for us to be safe. We cannot make their efforts be in vain. Jez, please, be that level headed girl I know is in there."

Her dark blue eyes slowly came into focus and her breathing began to regulate though the streams of tears did not slow "I know."

The grasped each others hand and Jez drew out a small bauble.

It began to glow as Jez said, "Kilith"

Together, brother and sister, warrior and priestess, they made their way through the dark cramp tunnel and out to open air.

Jez extinguished the bauble and led him through the maze of alleys and streets. They were on their way to the harbor. Water was the only place that the demons could not follow for water rejected the dead. They feared it.

Travel was slow because they tried hard not arouse any attention from the other beings for they would immediately tell their generals, the Nuhals. Luckily for them Eston was a port city and in about an hour they were there.

"Jez? I think we made it. All we have to is sneak onto a boat" Alaric said casting his sister a small smile.

"We'll head south to Doani and then from there to Aunt Annie's. Mother and father had always told us to go there if anything were to happen," Jez whispered looking into the crowd of sailors who were busily completing their work for the night.

Alaric sighed "Of all the nights for them to arrive eh?"

Jez laughed, "They don't look too happy do they?"

"Would you? Working outdoors on Dies Irae? I'd be pissed. Or scared to death," Alaric laughed back trying to fight back the fear looming in his heart.

Jez pointed to a boat to their right "Look. That man there just said they were heading to Doani after they stop at Lohan. Come on!"

They hurried into the night towards the boat. It happened so fast, Alaric wasn't quite so sure what happened.

"Demons!" a voice cried out and Alaric and Jez turned in fear to see Nuhals running towards them.

"Run!" Alaric screamed and unfortunately, the sailors took it to heart as well.

They ran about screaming and in the rush Jez and Alaric lost sight of each other. He screamed out her name but to no avail, his voice was lost in the chaos.

He hurried onto the boat hoping that Jez had made it on as well.

Alaric looked around the boat and his face contorted in horror when he spotted Jez... on another boat that had already weighed anchor. She looked frantic, looked around for him.

"Jez! Jez!" he screamed preparing to jump off the boat but strong arms caught him "What do you think you're doing? A stowaway eh? Come on!"

He looked back at the boat that Jez was on and screamed "Jez! I'll find you! I promise!"

Captain Peter was kind enough to bring him to Lohan instead of throwing him overboard but he doubted it was due to his charisma rather then the armor he wore. When they deposited him at the port Alaric was in despair.

"You there! Knight! Need a place to stay? Welcome to the Herring Stream Inn good sir. I am Samneric. Please. Enter!"

Not knowing what else to do he allowed himself to sign in hoping a night's sleep would clear his head. Unfortunately it was no where near night fall so he walked around the fishing village thinking of what to do next when he saw her. He followed her at a distance. Something about her screamed power.

She was beautiful beyond comprehension, the people around her stared in awe and dropped flowers before her, he gave a small smile as she picked one up and returned it to the man. He looked up and saw two wagon drivers staring at her and because of their lack of attention to the

The girl looked around in shock before going down to help the people in the accident.

Being a knight he was duty bound to help her of course. He followed a code of chivalry. He tapped her on the shoulder and smiled though his helm.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" he asked.

Chapter 15 over and done with!

Only a dozen or so more!

I think.....


	16. A Festive Preparation

Disclaimer: Hey, thanks for waiting. Hope you like this chapter. Don't own Tamora Pierce or her characters. The poem in by Vicente Velasco (Tatyandacil)and entitled Hríveressë (In a Winters Day). It's in elvish (but let's pretend it's Fearie) and please bear with the length. The translation will be at the end of the chapter. It's really beautiful.

Thankies.Enjoy

**Chapter 16**

**A Festive Preparation**

"Hey, Joren. You still up?" Alaric said from his cot.

Joren sighed "What do you want Alaric?"

The knight shrugged and pushed himself up onto his elbows "I dunno. Just wondering."

"The stars are so clear here" Aari whispered from the other side of Alaric.

Joren turned onto his back and gazed up at the stars and slowly, memories of this place began to return. He remembered more about this place then Art did because he was only three when they had left, Joren was five. He recalledhis mother holding him close and pointing to the stars.

"_Do you see that star there Joren?" the beautiful elfin woman pointed up at a star to their right_

"_That one just there, it's blue. That star is called Lumen which, in common, means Light in Darkness, Melamin (my dear/love) you were born under that star, do not forget."_

Joren closed his eyes, he had nearly forgotten.

As he closed his eyes another memory came to him, a lullaby from somewhere far away. from the deep recesses of his mind, a faint song came unbidden. A female voice rang in his ears and a face appeared in his mind but it was blurry. As if it were not there at all but he felt powerful love pulse through him, it radiated from the woman who held him. She rocked him and sang beautiful song that he felt more then heard and unconsciously, he began to sing as well.

"Et marinyallo mallenna  
vantan hríveressë helka,  
nu fanyarë fuinehiswa,  
lumboinen Naira nurtaina.

Hláranyë ringa Formessúrë,  
asúy' aldassen úlassië,  
alussa olbalissë nornë,alamya ve Nuru-nainië.

Formessúrë-yalmë quéla,  
ar Númello holtan hwesta  
nísima asúya ninna,  
ar nainië ahya lírinna.

Kénan tuilindo awilë  
Hyarmello úrima súrë,  
nu rámaryat circa-cantë,  
alir' aldannar úlassië.

Autar i lumbor, ar Naira  
kénan anúta Númenna,  
et Rómello Tilion orta,  
ar undómess' elen síla.

Ar lómelindë-lírinen,  
entúlan yanna ettullen,  
nu menel elentintaina,  
hrívëo lómessë sina."

Joren trailed off and breathed a sigh of relief as if he'd been waiting his whole life to sing that song. The words had poured out of him as if they had been waiting for this day, waiting to be said. He didn't know from where he had learned it but he knew that it was meant for him.

"Was that faerie?" Aari asked surprising Joren who'd forgotten his companions.

"Um... Yeah. Er... don't tell anyone I had sung okay?" he said.

Alaric chuckled "You mean don't tell Kel that you sung."

The blond half fairy almost blushed but instead his lips formed a scowl "I didn't say that."

Alaric laughed "Doesn't matter, she may be a lot of things but she sure as hell isn't quick. In the head anyways."

If they could see him they would have been able to see Aari raise an eyebrow in inquiry "Why would you say that?"

Alaric related the happenings of the market place in Lohan and the three shared a chuckle.

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Aari thought about the ship he called home and the crew that was his family. He wondered about what was going on with them, he hoped that the trust and faith he had in Azheme wasn't in vain. His best friend and brother in everything but blood. He had full faith in his ability.

For years had he put his life in Azheme's hands and every time he came out unscathed. His whole crew had remarkable faith in him, even Art, who was the newest member of his family, trusted him through trials.

Aari was almost the youngest on the crew and yet he held the most responsibility and because of that he had learned to become fierce in mind and body. There was nothing that Aari felt he couldn't handle.

Alaric thought about his sister. Where was she? Was she alright? If she was hurt or if those pirates had dared touch her in any indecent manner unbefitting in that of a Priestess, there would be hell to pay!

His fist clenched and unclenched as he thought about the horrid tortures he could inflict on the opposing body. Oh yes, they would pay.

And if they were nice to her… perhaps he could let them off with a warning, a very sharp, steel pointed warning. He grinned, he may be a gentle giant at times but he was a soldier first and foremost.

Alaric smiled "I used to love sitting out at night on my roof, just looking up at these stars. Not thinking about anything at all."

"I know what you mean… The stars are absolutely gorgeous when you're on a boat, up in the crows nest or just sitting up on the bow… not to be sap but… it's almost like I _am_ up there, up with the stars you know. On a cloudless night you can almost see all ends of the sky. The waters are black as the night and so there seems no end to the sparkling heavens."

Joren closed his eyes and smirked "You're both saps."

Alaric gave a loud laugh "Yes well, women love men who're in touch with their soft sides. Course I'd never cry to save my life."

Aari laughed out loud "Yeah, sure. I find that hard to believe and even though you're a huge giant of a knight, jeez, you're a softy at heart. I've seen you with those little fairy kids the other day, acting like a big teddy bear."

Alaric grinned "Can't help it, I have a baby sister. Well, not a baby anymore… she's gonna be of age to get married… Black gods… I'll kill anyone who even tries!"

Joren, being a big brother himself, was shocked "But what if she likes the guy?"

The black haired knight had to think about that as if it'd never occurred to him before, "Well… I guess I'd have to have a talk with him. Make sure he's the right sort for her."

"And what sort is that?" Aari asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"The kind who'll treat her well, you know, the kind that won't break her heart or leave, the one who won't squander their hard earned money on himself or gamble it. Strong enough to protect her but not get in the way," he said still thinking about the rest of his answer.

Joren gave a short laugh "You mean the wimpy kind then."

"Otherwise known as the doormat type," Aari quipped.

Alaric sat up to glare at them before laying back down "Shut up."

Aari laughed even harder and Joren started to chuckle. Even Alaric couldn't suppress a grin.

Alaric's stomach grumbled, "Shit, I'm hungry."

Joren's eyebrows rose "You ate like a pig at the dinner. How can you be hungry?"

The big man smiled "I'm a big guy, can't help it if it takes a lot more to fuel my body in comparison to your tiny ones."

The two other men made sounds of protest and Alaric burst out laughing again.

Joren smiled "You were embarrassing yourself in front of Her Majesty."

Alaric laughed "Trust me, that was nothing compared to what I've done in the past."

"Such as…" Aari urged.

Alaric thought for a moment "Okay, got one, this doesn't leave this night got it? Okay so. I was dating this girl, she was a duchess so really fancy and stuff, had dinner then later she an I went... upstairs you know. Well, right in the middle her kids walk in-"

"Shit," Aari swore.

Alaric laughed "Yeah I know, it get's worst. Her son is one of my mates at the castle. We went on a bunch of missions and guard patrols together. Damn, after that I couldn't look him in the face. The duchess I was with was old enough to be _my_ mother. She sure as hell didn't look like it. "

Joren and Aari laughed at his stupidity and soon Alaric was laughing too.

Aari wiped his eyes "What ever happened to her? Her husband find out?"

The knight shrugged "Dunno, never saw her again, I went to Minnos'dier the next day."

"I was in a bar one day and met this girl. Shit. She was really pretty, started flirting but she wouldn't stop talking about this Annie girl. She just kept saying things like 'I can't believe I'm so lucky' or 'She's so beautiful and smart' and 'the minute I saw her that day, I just fell in love and my world has never been the same.' As you can assume I thought she was a lesbian so I said 'Well you two sound like a lovely couple. Sounds like true love to me. I'm happy for you' but nope. Annie was her daughter. She had just bore her the month before."

Joren rolled his eyes "That's more awkward then embarrassing."

Aari punched him in the shoulder "Look, would you rather I tell about the time I streaked?"

"Wait what!" Alaric asked and sat up, "You streaked? You. Mister captain-of-dangerous-sea-pirates-who'll-crush-your-bones-and-skewer-your-liver streaked like a common country rascal?"

"You think I'm going to skewer your liver?" Aari asked mortified.

Alaric stopped and hit the palm of his hand to his head "You're an idiot. This, this here, is an embarrassing moment because you have just shown how blindedly stupid you are. That entire sentence and you only pick that out. Black Gods."

"So what about you Joren?" Aari asked eager to get the subject off of himself.

Joren smiled "I don't embarrass myself, others embarrass themselves before me."

The other two men looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"I think I'll ask Kel," Aari said and dodged Joren swinging fist.

Once again the clearing was filled with laughter and even Joren laughed with his new friends.

When the laughter subsided, Aari propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Joren "So Joren. Tell us how you and Kel came to be companions anyways."

Joren scowled "There's nothing to tell, she's after Peter and I decided to help."

Alaric looked over at him from his cot "For some reason, the idea of you helping her out of the goodness of your own heart doesn't seem to make sense to me."

Joren scowled "She's… an important figure and I'm kind of her bodyguard."

Aari raised an eyebrow "She doesn't really need a body guard. She's a very capable fighter you know."

"Look, can we just drop this?" Joren asked frustrated.

Alaric smirked "Of course, after you answer my question."

Joren closed his eyes and sighed, "It's my duty."

That stopped the two, they knew about duty. They knew the kinds of hell it could drag you through and niether were about to refute it.

Joren sighed "Kel's... she's vital to our survival and I'm supposed to be the one to protect her... but I don't even know what I'm protecting her from."

**next morning**

Joren sat by Kel's bed in the morning and savored the feel of her skin under his hands. So beautiful… Joren touched her lips and sighed, the one person he actually cared about that wasn't family and he couldn't even show her. He'd never envied Art, he'd never disliked him. Until now and he didn't like it.

Kel moved and he knew she would wake soon so he stood and lef hoping she didn't mind sleeping in.

Kel felt something on her lips. She moaned and smelt something she remembered from before. A spicy scent… like the smell of spices on a desert wind. She looked around but saw nothing, someone must have been there, there was a spot by her bed that was still warm and not from her. She sat up and gathered her nightgown in one hand while climbing out of the bed, she sighed and looked up at the blue cloudless sky. It was already past dawn. She'd slept in for the first time in ages. Kel scratched her head and parted the curtains. She could hear commotion a little ways away, laughter and yelling.

She walked towards it but as she parted the tree branches she stopped to marvel the scene before her.

It reminded her of tales of the Elysian Fields she'd heard of. Fairies laughed while they strew flowers together with cobwebs, children giggled while the caught butterflies and played with little fox cubs.

Kel felt a laugh bubble up inside of her and spill out of her throat when the young fairies ran around her, one even gave her a floral wreath to wear in her hair. She smiled down at the little girl and put it on her head. The fairy girl spun around in joy and giggled before running to join her friends who'd chased the fox cubs to their parents whom were lounging with the adults.

"They're great aren't they?" a male voice said behind her.

She turned and saw Joren standing in a fairy robe. It was pale blue and he himself would have looked like a fairy were it not for his human features.

"Is it a glamour?" Kel asked studying his face.

Joren paused and looked above her head, thinking… "Yes… I had to wear one… to fit in. Art too. His is a glamour as well."

Kel approached him and looked like she was about to touch his face but stopped herself "Can I see the real you?"

The pale man smiled and raised his hand stroke her face but stopped himself before he did, "I've never shown anyone before…"

She smiled and nodded, he didn't want to. He was scared at her reaction, that was alright, she could wait to finally see him for who he was and not who he pretended to be.

Joren looked down and scratched his ear as if embarrassed.

"Um... are you guys gonna help with these?" Alaric said holding up a wreath of flowers eyeing the uncomfortable ex-lovers.

Kel blinked and looked up at the knight "Um. Sure. What do we do?"

Joren watched Alaric teach Kel what to do to weave the flowers together.

Kel picked up fast and soon she too was making flower wreaths.

Joren was breathless as he gazed upon the beautiful scene she made. Smooth pale skin illuminated by the sun, colorful flowers in her hair and strewn around her, white gown...

"Jeez! You're salivating!" Aari said slapping him on the back.

Joren snarled at the young captain "Shut it! What do you want?"

He gave a loud laugh "Come on. Don't be so irritable Stone Mountain. Cheer up. I thought we became friends, after all, we three did some major bonding last night. Telling stories, having good laughs!"

The blond disguised fairy rolled his eyes "You and Alaric shared stories, I laughed at your stupidity."

"Aw! Come on! Cheer up," Aari said picking up a flute off the ground.

He played a short tune that made Joren grin.

"Where did you learn to play?" he asked.

Aari shrugged "Sailing across oceans takes time, one has to learn to amuse oneself."

Joren nodded and picked a white flower from the cluster around him and surprised himself by picking up another and weaving them together.

"Old habits die hard," a female voice said from behind him.

Joren looked up and saw a pretty pale face, her white blond hair framing her face.

"Lealith," he said in a curt greeting.

She laughed and picked up some flowers from the pile "Hello brother."

Aari suddenly appeared at her side "Why who is this beauty?"

Joren rolled his eyes "Aari. Watch it, this is my sister... well, half sister, Lealith."

Lealith ruffled his hair "Hey, I'm your _older_ half sister."

Aari leaned against the rock on which she was seated on "Older?"

"She's a whole three decades older so if you're looking for a pedophile to cosy up against, here's your girl," Joren said adding yet another flower to his wreath which was edging close to foot long by now.

Lealith stuck her tongue out at him "Hey. Mother was nearing her thousands when she had you."

Aari's eyebrows rose up a couple of centimeters "Really? So, how old are you Joren."

Lealith patted him on the head "He's still a baby! Only twenty three though he should stop aging around now. Physically anyways."

Joren swatted at her hand and looked at the floral creation in his grasp 'Did I really make this? Seems like I'm doing a lot of things unnatural to me lately' he thought looking over at Kel and actually smiled.

HRÍVERESSË  
_IN A WINTER'S DAY  
_  
_From my home to the street  
I walk in a cold winter's day,  
under shadowy-grey skies,  
the sun hidden by clouds._

_I hear the cold Northwind  
blowing through the leafless trees,  
whispering in the twisted branches,  
sounding like a Death-lament. _

_The clamour of the Northwind fades,  
and from the West I smell a_**,  
**_fragrant Zephyr blowing towards me,  
and the lament changes to song._

_I see a swallow flying  
from the South, the hot wind  
under its sickle-shaped wings  
singing towards the leafless trees._

_The clouds pass, and I see  
the Sun setting in the West,  
and from the East the Moon rises,  
and in the twilight the star shines._

_And by the song of the nightingale  
I return to whence I came,  
under the starlit heavens,  
in this winter's evening._

Read and review! Read and Review!

Heh heh


	17. My Sovereign Love

Hello! Tamora Pierce's ideas and characters. Not mine, I'm borrowing it for a little while.

Hope you guys like my spin off!

Winterslegend

* * *

Chapter 17

**My Sovereign Love **

Kel finished her fifth wreath and sat back in the shade a sapling, enjoying the view. Alaric came a sat beside her and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss this place when we leave," she said softly.

The man nodded and scanned the image before him, "Come on. Let's go sit with Joren and Aari," he said and tugged on her arm.

Kel brushed the underside of her white dress hoping that there wasn't any grass stains, she had a tendency to ruin perfectly beautiful dresses.

Joren watched as they came closer and ignored Lealith's pointed jabs in his ribs as if he didn't know Kel was coming over.

Finally, after Joren side was bruised, he sharply hit her elbow and gave her a very angry glare "I'm not an idiot Lea!"

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes "Suuure, keep saying that and one it may come true."

Joren glare hardened "What's that supposed to mean? I'm no idiot! Do I do idiotic things?" As he said this his hands shot up to accentuate the point and quiet efficiently knocked Kel in the jaw.

The girl staggered back clutching her face, her eyes wild with shock and surprise rather then pain. She'd been hurt worse many times before.

Joren was by her side in a flash while Lealith mumbled idiot.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry Kel! I didn't mean to hit you," he said prying her hands away so he could see her chin. It was beginning to bruise and he was sure Kel bit her tongue as well.

Joren flinched and gingerly touched her chin, he worked a little bit of magic rooted from his fey side and soon the slight swelling was gone and her tongue was restored to its whole un-bitten state.

"How you feeling?" he asked stepping a little bit back and was answered by the large female fist that connected with his face.

When he managed to get back to his feet he glared at her and barely noticed when Lealith fixed his jaw with a wave of her hand.

"Great! Thanks Joren!" Kel said smiling innocently but he saw that devilish glint in her eye.

"Lump! When I get my hands on you!" He stood up quickly and Kel laughed ducking behind Alaric's massive shoulders.

"Just try it Stone Mountain!" she sang out happily.

Joren's 'anger' faded and a barely noticeable smile pulled at the corner of one mouth, "Hmph you aren't worth my time Lump... Kel," he said watching her happy expression fade into content.

The stared at each other for a moment before Lealith let out an "Awwwww!"

Aari and Alaric glared at her "Don't ruin the moment!"

Lealith jumped back at their adamant shout, she wasn't expecting two _boy_s to be so romantic.

Joren looked away sharply and Kel blushed as she walked over to the rock Joren had been sitting on and picked up the forgotten floral wreath.

"This is really pretty," she said fingering the flowers, she removed her own off her head and placed Joren's on in it's stead.

Lealith looked over at Joren quickly but he shook his head and Lealith's eyes widened.

'Does he really love her that much?' she thought and turned back to the girl on the rock. Her people's goddess. The Phoenix. Not much, she did seem... godly... but that was it.

Kel looked up and met the scrutiny of Lealith and was immediately trapped in a snare of shyness. Well, how else was one to act after you found you were being watched and measured by a fairy? Happy? Maybe. Intimidated? Defiantly.

"Arwinamin!"(1) yelled an hyperactive fairy boy releasing Kel from the tension of Lealith's inspection.

Kel looked back at Lealith quickly as saw she was smiling brightly at the little boy "Joren, this is my son, Hrriandi, this is your uncle, Joren."

The boy looked up at him "He looks human and he has a human name..."

Lealith smiled and kissed the top of his head "But he is Fey. Now, come on. Let's go see about these lights."

Joren caught her arm "Son? Mani? Iire! Mani nae lle umien Lealith?" (2)

Lealith tore her arm away from him angrily "Tampa tanya!"(3)

Hrriandi grasped Lealith's hand "Arwinamin? Lle desiel?"(4)

Lealith shot Joren a withering glare before turning to Hrriandi and almost immediately her expression changed to one of endearment, "Yes I am A'maelamin" (5)

Joren scowled and stormed off in a huff and Kel followed him off after reassuring Alaric and Aari that she could handle Joren by herself.

"I've done so many times in the past. This isn't any different," she said jokingly but she really didn't know. The last few times she and him and settled things with fists, this time she couldn't. Well, perhaps, but that wouldn't really fix anything.

"Joren?" she called out walking into the cover of the forest hoping Joren wasn't in a fighting mood. She didn't feel like getting in a fight.

She found him sulking by the river on a tree stump, he was morosely ripping up a innocent trees leaves into itty bitty bits and throwing them carelessly into the river.

She sat next to him wordlessly on the damp grass. She picked up a torn piece of maple and studied what was left, Kel sighed and leaned her head on his knee. Joren stopped tearing up leaves and smoothed her hair away from her face.

Kel's lips twitched up "Sucks eh..."

Joren's brows furrowed together and idly traced the shell of her ear "What does?"

"Worrying to no avail, she's a grown woman Joren. She's a couple centuries your senior, she kno-" she was cut off by Joren's outburst.

"Don't you think I know that! But... I can't help it. When I left here... she was already grown up but, she's like an aunt to me, not a sister. It just doesn't seem right, like... like my mom had another child. It seems wrong, she wouldn't tell me who the father was," Joren whispered, his hand had stopped moving and simply lay on the top of her head, still. Lost in thought.

"He had markings, on his forehead, it was covered by his hair to hide it but I saw it. He's half Amrun'quessir, a Sunrise Fey. There are different fairy races and he's a mix breed. The Sunrise Fey and my race, the Ithil'quessir, Moon Fey are enemies," he said, still gazing up at the bright moon.

"So... the only way he could have been conceived was to go against the laws of your people or to have been raped..." Kel whispered.

He nodded "And to keep him was also against a Ithil'quessir Truths. 'A child of sin to be brought into the world would be sin itself.'"

Joren's hand began to move again, he ran his fingers through her hair "I'm worried about her... Sunrise Fey are a vicious bunch. I met them once with Mother. She was frightened and told me to run and find Father. She's hardly ever frightened."

Kel sighed and raised her head and looked up into his eyes. He met her gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment before Joren took her chin and lowered his head to hers.

Lips met briefly, a light brush of skin and then he pulled away and rest his forehead on hers. Noses touching, softly Kel nuzzled his nose and kissed him again.

"Amin mela lle,"(6) he whispered.

"What?" Kel said, her eyes closed still enjoying the sensation of his cheek and face pressed against her face.

Joren froze. What had he just said? He didn't! He couldn't! Joren stepped away from her quickly and looked down at her face. His eyes skimmed her face and he, for the first time in a long time, stammered "N-nothing. I have to go."

He hurried away from her, his feet moving as fast as possible without running. That'd be too obvious. Of course, his half run was too but he was lost in thought.

"Dammit! Goddammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?" he chastised himself. He couldn't love her, she was a goddess. She'd go to Godshome and he'd never see her again. He would whither away from old age while she lived on. He'd die an unhappy old fuck and she'd be goddess, time continuing without her.

He was her guard. It wasn't only a matter of Art anymore, it was far more serious then the petty puppy love of his little brother. It all depended now on reality.

He was part Fey and she was his Goddess. His Sovereign love. How impossibly complicated.

* * *

Sorry this one's really short and mean but I can't make them fall in love so easily! Plus, it's true. She's his sovereign and immortal.

R&R for any reason in the world. Thanks!

1Mama!

2What? When! What have you been doing Lealith?

3Stop that!

4Mama? Are you coming?

5My beloved

6I love you


	18. Of Priestess and Demons

I don't own tamora pierce's characters and I'm not making money off of this though I wish I were!

**Chapter 18**

Of Priestess and Demons

"Turn the stern about! We're almost there!" Azheme yelled as he tucked the eyeglass back into his pocket. "We'll catch Peter for the Captain!"

"Azheme! There's a captive aboard! A female!" one of the mates yelled from the helm.

He took his eyeglass out and peered across the slowly shortening distance, sure enough there was a girl there. A girl with dark black curly hair in robes. the robes were hewn short to reach midthigh and her white trousers would have convinced him that she was a pirate as well if it weren't for the design on her robes.

"Hurry men! They have a high priestess as captive!" Azheme ran around the ship ensuring that their cannons were loaded and that everyone was ready for battle. "Brace yourselves for battle! For the Captain! For Mithros!"

They came abreast and his men and Peter's men swung on ropes boarding the other ship. Azheme pushed past them and found the priestess hidden inside the ship.

"Priestess! Come with us, you're safe now!" Azheme said holding out his hand.

She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes unnerving him, he felt like she was peeling back his skin and staring at his soul, "And how will I be any safer with you? You're a pirate as well."

Azheme looked her in the eyes, "you can see my soul, my intentions and my will, you decide if I'm trust worthy."

Jez studied him and kept silent. No matter how many times you tell people, they always assume that a priestess has miraculous powers. It was working to her advantage of course but it was still annoying to say the least.

She looked at the man and studied his face and eyes, she may not be a psychic but she could see that he was a good man. He had gentle eyes beneath his rough outer shell and her intuition told her of his kindness.

She reached out but stopped short, "Do you promise not to harm Peter and his men?"

Azheme raised an eyebrow "You sense goodness within these scoundrels?"

"I do," this was not a lie.

"So be it then, they will not be harmed unless they provoke our blades," he promised, a hand over his chest.

Jez nodded and grasped his still outstretched hand, "Deal."

"Joren?" Kel asked as he disappeared behind the grove. "Hey wait a second you stupid jerk! Get the hell back here!"

Kel stormed after him, after all, how hard could it be to find a guy with near silver hair. She rounded a corner and stopped dead, oh yeah. She was in Fey and here everyone had that hair. Sighing she resorted back to the old fashion means of finding people.

"Joren! Joren! Get your pasty butt back here!" She screamed, drawing some very curious and somewhat frightened eyes, but she didn't care, she was on a mission! "Joren!"

"I really don't wanna know the state of my brothers ass thank you, so please, stop screaming it," Lealith said walking up next to her.

"I just saw Joren, run away from you like a bat out of hell. What'd you say to him?" Lealith asked leaning on a tree.

Kel shook her head "Nothing. He just kissed me and then ran off!"

The **_much_** older woman picked a leaf off the tree and studied carefully, running her fingers over the surface and then letting it go to be caught up in the wind.

"He's scared. He's never been in love, give him time," Lealith wrapped her arms around her and she looked up at the quickly setting sun, "Love is always worth waiting for."

Lealith turned her head to look at Kel and found her looking at her with a very odd look on her face.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kel asked.

Lealith paused, then she sighed and nodded "Yes. Hrriandi's father. He's gone now... Our queen... she let me stay even after I almost ran away, she even let me keep Hrriandi after he was born."

Kel looked at her in shock "You loved a sunrise fey? Joren said they were vicious."

Lealith shook her head "Think of humans Kel, you cannot say that they are all evil or that they are all good. They're all mixed up and how can you know if they're all evil if he's never even talked to one?"

Kel frowned, she was right of course, "But that day in the forest..."

"They were thieves and murderers, don't tell me that they do not exist in the mortal realm and yet you still trust humanity. How is this any different?" she asked sagely.

Lealith hugged herself "If you get a chance, will you talk to him? Hrriandi will grow up without a father, I don't want him growing up without his uncles as well."

"If I can I will," Kel said, she didn't feel right about making promises when Joren was involved. Speaking of which, "About Joren-"

"Goddess, her majesty wishes to have a word with you," a fairy with bright orange flowers in his hair called to her.

"Go Kel, we can continue later," Lealith said.

Joren was sitting high up on a cliff that over looked the fair. The sun had set half an hour ago and the festivities had begun and would continue straight until morning. It'd last three nights and two days. Welcoming the Moon.

He could see Kel from up here, her red hair among all that blonde, and of course he could also see Aari and Alaric who were entertaining a cluster of women, regaling them of their heroic feats of courage.

"Joren, lle tyava quel?"(1) The fairy queen asked sitting next to him.

Joren turned to her, "I've grown too fond of the Goddess. I shouldn't have, I should have kept my distance. Milady, I fear I'll fail to protect her if I love her."

The Queen laughed, "Oh me, oh my. Joren, you cannot help who you love, you're not supposed to."

"So are you telling me I'm supposed to violate the oath I took to protect her and get involved personally?"

"Tell me, where in the creed does it say that you are not supposed to fall in love with her?" The queen asked.

Joren took a pause, she was right, it didn't- No. No no no no no!He shook his head "My feeling will get in the way."

The queen sighed "Oh Joren. Protectors are so much more useful when they love the one whom they're protecting. Don't you see that?"

Joren paused and sighed.

"Oh Joren. just admit it and it'll be a lot easier to let yourself love her," she said cupping his face in one of her long pale hands.

He looked away, what if he didn't want to admit it? What if he didn't want to let himself love her? What if he was afraid?

A breeze and the fading scent of morning dew and ripe fruits told him that she left. Joren closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms, he didn't want to admit it... but he... he loved Kel.

Kel sat on the toadstool and stared at the dancing white figures and wrinkled her nose, she'd never be a good dancer.

The bright fairy lights and haunting music was slowly rocking her to sleep. Just as her eyes began to close and she was falling down onto the soft grass, a scream pierced the night sky. She'd heard that scream before, it didn't sound human or fey. Hmmm... Kel's eyes shot open. The monster! The monsters that attacked them at the INN!

-----------------------

so sorry guys! I just started college and I have four classes and two jobs. I barely have enough time to do my laundry but here it is. chp 18!

And another note, i was half asleep when i wrote this the first time, it was so full of errors it made my stomach turn. i tried to fix it but if you see any more, let me know and i'll try and get rid of the offending error.


	19. A Fiery Love

A Fiery Love

Chapter 19

Kel shot to her feet and quickly looked around the clearing, everywhere Fey ran. Three black figures shrouded in an evil mist, they jumped on the tables and screamed a battle cry. One raised a hand, black mist grew and surrounded its fist, the mist came together to form an angry looking scythe.

The budding goddess grabbed the closets weapon available, a vine streamer, and lashed it out like a whip striking the closest Nuhul in the back.

The monster turned and took a menacing step towards her brandishing his scythe looking disturbingly like a Reaper. Kel tightened her grasp on the vine and readied her stance. Oh how she wished she had her glaive.

The Nuhul charged, Kel jumped out of the way and whipped out the vine so it wrapped around its wrist. Kel grunted with effort, with the vine held securely in one hand, she held out the other, anger at this Nuhul and its companions flowed through her veins, the Nuhul was soon in flames. With a grunt of effort she picked up the scythe that it dropped, ignoring the searing pain that traveled from her hands to her spinal cord, she swung it down with an angry cry over its head. She watched in desperation as it swung down and then through its head but passed as if he was nothing but mist, not leaving a scratch.

It stood suddenly, a fierce wind whipped around it blowing her back onto her butt. Kel watched in morbid fascination as it stood, its body engulfed in flames, and picked up its fallen scythe. Kel knew that in its hands, the scythe would not pass harmlessly through her body. Springing into action she felt around the forest floor never tearing her eyes away from the monster, she panicked as she felt around for a weapon.

"Kel!" she heard a scream as a sword had cleaved its head in half. She watched with morbid fascination as the acid ate away at the offending sword.

She looked up from the sword at her savoir. "You!" she screamed in anger.

"Now's not the time," Joren said and turned away.

"Oh! No way buster! What the hell was that?" Kel demanded and pointed in the general direction of the river.

Joren growled "Leave it alone! It was nothing!"

Kel's world froze to a halt, 'nothing?' Did he mean the kiss meant nothing? No, that was all wrong, she was over analyzing this!

A scream sounded off to her left, she whipped around and picked up the nearest weapon to her, a pole that they'd attached streamers and lights to. Swinging it over her head she stood ready, off to her left she saw Joren picking up a discarded bow and arrow, to her right she saw a young fey with silver eyes draw a bow and beyond him she saw Alaric brandishing a pole like hers. Judging from the empty scabbard that rested on his thigh, he learned the hard way that the blood of a Nuhul burned like acid.

Joren fired an arrow with deadly accuracy planting one in the dark shrouded area that should be its face. The creature swung the massive axe it held in its hands missing Joren and Keladry by a hairs breath.

"Shit!" came Aari's voice from behind them. Kel turned and saw Aari; she rushed to his defence knowing that on a one on one, a Nuhul could never be beat. Unwillingly, thoughts of Joren came to her mind. He loved her, Lealith said so! Wait no that doesn't make sense, you can't just say that, it's flawed on so many levels. He loved her! Why, because she knows so. See, that makes sense, Kel sighed, no it doesn't. Damn it!

He loves her, that kiss didn't mean nothing! "It couldn't have!" She yelled and swung the pole around and cut it off at the legs, it fell on its back and looked up at her.

"He does love me!" She yelled.

If the Nuhul could look confused, it would have, at that moment however, it was too busy trying to put out the fire that had engulfed it.

Aari looked up at her, confusion written plainly on his face, "Are you okay Kel?"

Kel looked around and spotted Joren fighting the Nuhul, she shouted back to him, "What the hell do you mean it meant nothing?"

Joren stared at her aghast, grunting with effort as he dodged a deadly blow," What?"

Kel dropped the useless, slowly being eaten away by acid, pole and crossed her arms "Hm? What the hell do you mean that kiss meant nothing?"

The young man blinked in surprise "Are you seriously going to argue about this here?" He waved his arms around and indicated at the horrifying war zone.

She shrugged "Why not?"

"Well perhaps because we should be fighting?" He said shooting off two arrows at once, one hitting it in the chest and the other striking its leg.

Kel growled low in her throat, "We can talk and fight you jerk!" And to prove her point she stepped out of the way of a Nuhul blade and dove for the ground, she leaping forward roll and stood back up holding a short thick branch.

"You're insane!" Joren hollered at her.

"Yeah? Well-uh!" she blocked a sword with the branch, "you're a jerk!" She spun once and hit the Nuhul in the head.

"At least I'm not afraid of my feelings!" She shot back at him as the Nuhul regained balance.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Joren screamed.

"Oh really? Then why won't you admit that you love me?" Kel demanded as she swung the branch around and struck the Nuhul across the back.

Joren turned to face her "I- I don't! I won't say I do because I don't love you!"

Deep in Joren mind he reviewed those words, he contemplated not only the meaning but the possible repercussions and then, he realized, he'd already admitted he loved, why then, did he say he didn't? That wasn't right. He did love her, he knew that, why shouldn't she?

Kel, who wasn't in the least bit frozen by his words, was simply angered. She swung the branch around and threw it at him "You're a jerk! Argh! Asshole!"

She whipped around and faced the Nuhul, glaring angrily, her eyes blazed a molten gold that swirled in an amber depth, her hair, in all its red glory whipped up and her skin blazed a white fire. Nuhul's left and right, burst into searing flames, they screamed and called a retreat.

Still blazing she turned to face Joren, whom, to her dismay, had his head bowed in servitude and loyalty.

"Joren..." she stopped, her voice had rung around the air as if echoing in the trees.

His platinum blonde hair simply dipped lower and said, "Milady Phoenix, your arrival is early, we were not expecting you so soon."

Kel frowned and drew in the white fires until only Kel was left. Determination in every step she approached his bowed figure.

"Joren, look at me," Kel glared down at him.

He rose and didn't meet her eyes, deep in him, his old resolve, the one to keep her distant and purely as a figure to protect-SMACK! "Hey!" Joren cried out, meeting her eyes once more, their usual brown with flecks of gold and green stared at him.

"Snap out of it Joren. You love me. I know you do, stop being an idiot," Kel said, anger laced her calm voice.

Before Joren could respond however, a scream pierced the air. This however was a scream of grief. Joren turned to the voice; he knew it... who- "Lealith!"

Somewhere in the battlefield, Lealith, beloved of all, screamed a mourning cry that only a mother could scream.

A/N

Review! What happened to Lealith? Or better yet, what happened to her dear half breed son?


	20. Forces Divided

I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters and I do not make any money from this. I do this for fun and for a hobby.

Chapter 20

Forces Divide

"LEALITH!" Joren screamed and ran to his sister's side. He fell to the ground beside her crumpled body, her heavy sobs drowning out all other thoughts but those of concern and sadness in everyone around her.

"Lealith… Mani marte? Mani naa ta? (1)" Joren asked wrapping his arms around her suddenly frail form.

"Mankoi? Joren… mankoi. Hrriandi…(2)" Lealith muttered as she sobbed into his shirt.

Realization dawned on Joren, the beasts had taken Hrriandi with them when they fled.

He turned to the crowd "Get the Queen. They've taken Hrriandi." He turned to Kel, "Take Lealith, she needs to sleep, the healers resting bower is not far, Gil," he called a fey stranger forward, "take them there."

The fey he called forward turned to them, he looked to be about mid thirties, "Come, the queen will decide what to do, Lealith needs sleep."

Kel took Lealith's arm and draped it over her shoulder while Gil took the other arm.

"What will happen to Hrriandi? Are we going after the ones who took him?" Kel asked hopefully, she could not bear it if they left the little boy on his own.

"Hrriandi is very important to our queen, he was a testimony in her mind that the Amrun'quessir (3) and the Ithil'quessir (4) could live in harmony. He is also her great great great grandson. The first male child in a long line of females and also the heir should something happen to the Queen and Lealith," Gil said quietly, staring straight ahead, never once looking at Kel as he spoke.

Kel let this sink in for a minute, "What of Joren and Aari? Are they not eligible for the throne?"

Gil shook his head "No, they are half human, fey magic runs weak in them, they could not do half what is required of our rulers."

"Oh…" Kel whispered, deep inside, her heart was in turmoil. What started as a simple revenge quest had turned into a complicated mess with the gods greatest and brightest creatures.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Joren, you cannot come with us. The phoenix is much too important to bring, she must be kept alive, continue on your original mission, find her brothers, keep her alive and away from the battle," the Queen stared down at him firmly.

Joren glared up at her "Your majesty! It is the Phoenix's duty to fight the evils of the worlds. For all we know, this is exactly why she was reborn in the first place! To fight this Demon King is her job, not yours."

The queen stood and walked to her window, "Joren… there are matters in motion that far exceed your knowledge. The Demon King, as you refer him, is trying to kill Mithros, and if you and your companions come with us, he will have all he needs."

The young man frowned "Kel? He cannot use her as a gate until Leningrad calls to her."

Fey Queen Esildo looked out onto the grounds at the two humans who accompanied them, "Joren, he has what he needs, you must keep them safe. You Joren, bodyguard and keeper of the Goddess Phoenix have within your grasp the fate of our Gods." She sighed, "I cannot tell you much for we never know who's listening, but the Phoenix is not here to fight the Demon King, she is in a way like you, and she's here to protect something of great value."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What do you mean we're not going with them?" Kel demanded when Joren told her the news.

"We are going to Sol, it's a city in a desert country, there is a temple to the Phoenix and all of us are going," Joren muttered and threw some of his new clothes into a pack that the Queen gave him.

All of them had been provided with, not only new clothes, but food, armour and weapons as well. A blue white glaive for Kel, and swords for Alaric and Joren, Aari had been wise and kept his sword firmly in its hilt during the battle with the Nuhuls.

Kel slipped the green tunic over her light armour, "So we're going to hide while they go and fight? I'm the Phoenix! I'm the Fire Goddess of War and Song! Why shouldn't I be there?"

Joren closed his eyes, "Kel, it's a trap, they're trying to lure you in to kill you before you become a threat," he lied, so kill him. He would lie a million times if it would keep Kel from going headlong into battle.

Kel shook her head and rubbed her eyes wearily "Joren, my place is by the side of her Majesty when they go to challenge-"

"Kel! Try to understand this, I cannot forbid you to go but… your duty is not to fight. Your job, this time, as her majesty and the council have Seen it, is to protect. The Demon King is after something and you are the only one standing between them and whatever it is He wants."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I don't feel right about this," Alaric said looking over at the shorter man at his side, a man who he'd come to almost see as a best friend.

"Me neither but what else can we do? We know this Dark Lord is after something we have and we can't just walk in there and hand it to him," Aari said placing his hand on his beloved and sacred weapon. The sword at his hip hummed with life and twitched, it wanted blood, it sang with need for it. Aari took his hand off it and frowned, he knew what it wanted and it was not his to give.

He looked over at Kel and Joren who were packing their horses that the Fey had given them, Peachblossom and their other mounts left behind when they fled the inn. This small group, this ragtag little group was trapped the Fey lands where there was a small semblance of protection from the evil force that tailed them.

Aari grabbed the reins of his own mount and stroked its chestnut muzzle. His loose black clothes fluttered around his frame as a light breeze blew. Why was he with these people? Coincidence? He didn't believe in coincidence. His gaze drifted to Kel, she was immortal, his hand went to his sword, and she didn't know what he carried. The sword forged from the fires of the Black Gods, infused with ancient runes that made the sword, and its bearer, unnaturally bloodthirsty, prone to becoming a berserker who would kill their own comrades.

The sword, Immortal Blood, his gift and his curse… He thought back to the fight with the Nuhul's, he had used his sword on one of the Nuhul, it had passed through it like were a ghost. He had only a second to realize but realize he did, the Immortal Blood was a weapon of the Dark Gods and therefore could not harm the creatures of Darkness. Aari turned away from Kel and checked his packs, his provisions and his weapons besides his sword. He was given a quiver of arrows and a bow, not much use against Nuhul's but it would suit his purpose for the mean time.

"Are you guys ready?" Kel called as she hauled herself onto the saddle.

"Yes," Aari and Alaric called out as they too mounted.

Joren, who had left to bid a final farewell to his sister, was the last to mount and the last to pass the through the bower of trees that marked to edge of the Ithil'quessir territory. This was it, they were out of the Moonlight Fey's protection and in the lands with more magic and creatures, both good and bad alike, than their own plane. The place that the Immortals in their own land had come from.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Queen of the Fairies gazed out her window and down upon the four that left the safety of Ithil'quessir territory. She closed her eyes and held out a hand saying a prayer, "Goddess Phoenix, keep them safe. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. Tenna' ento lye omenta Phoenix. (5)

" Morwen! Guietherr mal ar' du issuer, sui a liitheris a t'likthus(6)," The queen said to her general.

"Manke naa lye autien?(7)" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Lye naa autien Jhal os Aelaer Paeras(8)" she said looking almost sad for a moment, but it was quickly wiped out and in it's place was a mask of determination and confidence.

She looked at him and smiled, "Shi vaedia Kaelaesar. Shi vaedia Paestyl Col. Lye thol sai shol. (9)"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(1) Lealith…. What happened? What is it?

(2) Why? Joren…. Why? Hrriandi…

(3) Sunrise Fey

(4) Moonlight Fey

(5) Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet. Until we meet again Phoenix.

(6) Morwen! Ready the troops, we leave first light two days hence

(7)Where are we going?

(8) We are going to the Land of Endless Despair

(9) Be ready General. Be ready Demon King. We fight to win.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N: she wasn't calling the General the Demon King, she said that to herself as a sort of joke. This chapter is sort of uneventful but very crucial, the story is basically gonna split in two, one for the battle and one for the travels.

I'm not so sure what to do with Jez and the pirates so suggestions would be lovely.


	21. This New World

Chapter 22

This New World

One week. One whole week of uneventful travel and three days of non stop downpour. The small band of four warriors were waterlogged and tired. Kel was starting to become irritable and quite often the rain that fell on her evaporated in a sizzle. As it was Kel was sitting next to the fire sizzling and smoking and sulking.

"Joren. How far is it to this 'exit' of yours?" Alaric asked casting a wary eye at Kel.

The blonde warrior threw another stick into the fire "Maybe a week, ten days at the most if we keep at this pace," Joren said and unfurled his sleeping blanket, he was noticeably ignoring the smoking girl not five feet away from him.

"We should have been going faster but this rain is making it very difficult," Joren scowled and sat on a log he dragged by the fire, "If it lets up though, more demons and immortals come out, it's been awhile. They're all going to be very hungry."

Kel cast him a withering glance, "Are you saying that either way, rain or no, it's bad for us?"

He nodded stared quietly into the flame, he knew Kel was upset about having to leave the Queen and Lealith, not to mention she was more that a little peeved at being stuck doing nothing. She was hoping they'd encounter a monster or two or at the very least, a village where they could talk to locals. She was social like that. However, Joren, never one to be known as the life of a party, was intentionally avoiding all the villages he knew would be there. His justification, travel is always quickest in a straight line. He picked a straight line that ran past all villages but one or two where they could pick up supplies. Tomorrow they should be passing an elven village known for their remarkable way with nature's herbs. They should be able to pick up food there and perhaps even spend a night indoors... hopefully.

Kel stood suddenly and picked her glaive, she walked over to the far corner and began a series of complex kata's. Joren watched almost mesmerized as she swung the glaive around her body. Her body bent in almost impossible angles that made his muscle hurt just watching. Joren, never one to be a watcher, picked up his own sword. Perhaps they could work out their issues and for the first time since they set out, Kel would talk to him reasonably.

Kel swung down hard with her glaive and was shocked out of her daze when the sharp sound of metal on metal reverberated through the cave and in her bones. She looked up and brushed a stray of red hair from her eyes, "Joren?"

Joren took a fighting stance and waited for Kel to start the fight. She looked up into his face and sighed, "Why don't you allow yourself to love me?"

The blond half-fey gave a faltered breath, "What? Kel please don't start."

"Joren, I know you love me, or at least like me. Why don't you let yourself? Is this still about Art? Or is it because I'm the Phoenix? I believe I deserve an answer at the very least," Kel said, one hand on her hip.

Joren closed his eyes, why? He was afraid. Yes, he admitted it, Joren was afraid that after this fight Kel would leave and he would be a heart-broken mortal doomed to forever long for his immortal love. He took a ragged breath and ran a hand through his pale blonde locks and gave a small shiver at the idea.

"You wouldn't understand," Joren said turning his face away but Kel was there cupping his face, "Help me understand. I'm tired of this Joren. I'm tired of all this dancing around and lying. Please Joren, the least you can do for me is tell me the truth."

"You're immortal Kel, you're going to leave and be a Goddess somewhere and I'll never see you again. I'll live and die all alone and missing you if I let myself love you," Joren said, his eyes were clear ice blue (thank you Blueberry) and pierced her heart like an icicle.

Kel let her hand drift down his arm and she rested her head on his chest, from up above Joren heard her chuckle.

"I hardly think this is funny," Joren said disdainfully.

"I do. I think it's funny. Joren, you'll live and miss me to the end of your days. I'll live and miss you for _eternity_, but I'm still willing to chance it. I know we can be together eventually Joren, on the other side. I'll find you in Death and bring you to the world of the Gods. I'll love you even as I go on doing Goddessy things. Joren, can't you trust me?" Kel said, her eyes shining with belief.

Joren breathed deeply and ran a loving finger down the side of her face. "Kel I-"

"Joren if you're going to apologize don't. Do you really think I want to hear an apology after all this time?" Kel asked, a tentative smile spreading across her face.

He cupped her face and met her eyes "I was going to say 'I love you,'" he said and laughed lightly.

Kel laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Oh you are such a liar!"

Joren's smile faded, "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"Try to be together? I think it's about damn time we were. What? We slept together nearly a years ago and we never even kissed since," Kel said burying her face in his chest and nuzzling the exposed flesh in the V of his shirt.

Joren gasped and pushed her away and motioned to Aari and Alaric who were poorly pretending that they couldn't hear a word from where they were sitting by the fire.

Aari threw a stick into the fire and glanced at them from the corner of his eye, "You think we should leave alone?" he asked silently to his burly friend. In response Alaric picked up his sword and spoke loudly, "You want to go practice our sword fighting outside Aari?"

Well that wasn't what he had in mind, he figured they'd just go and gather firewood but Aari brushed a hand over the Immortal Blood, feeling the swords blood lust. It was calmer than usual, it seemed almost asleep- Aari would be able to control it. "Sure."

They both stood and gave a cheerful wave to the couple and strode out of the cave and into the downpour, maybe now Kel wouldn't be so uptight. If she and Joren finally got over their pride and stupid fear then maybe things would be calm.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alaric and Aari took a place far from cave and Aari breathed deeply, here he went. He disliked drawing Immortal blood, he didn't like the surge of euphoria that came with its naked blade. He disliked the bloodlust that he had to fight whenever he drew it and most of all, he disliked the berserker that came when the blade's been drawn too long.

The giant knight drew his own sword and grinned, "Have at it Pirate."

Aari, breathed deeply and brushed a hand over the sheath, testing its strength, then confident, he grasped the hilt and drew the deadly sword. Almost at once he knew it was a mistake, it blazed to life and took Aari's mind almost too easily.

His companion halted and stared, Aari's sword was bathed in a black light, and the runes ran like blood in the black blade. Aari was grey with effort, he opened his eyes, "Get away! Run!"

The foolish black haired giant, aka Alaric, stood in his place, his eyes narrowing, "What's wrong Aari?"

Aari shook his head jerkily and screamed "NO! Go Alaric. It will make me kill you!"

"What makes you think you can kill me stupid?" he said tauntingly- a bead of wetness that wasn't the rain coursed down his forehead.

Aari charged, his sword raised, with the Immortal Blood fuelling his movements, the ten paces they had stood apart was covered in less than a second. Alaric had no choice but to parry the smaller man's blow. He felt pain shoot up his arm as the blow connected, Aari was unnaturally strong.

"Alaric, get out of here," Aari growled as the young man fought his urge to kill his friend. "Take Keladry and Joren-get out of here! LEAVE ME!"

"NO!" Alaric shouted and pushed Aari off him, the knight suddenly remembered his companions. Ignoring the little voice that told him that he didn't want to disturb Kel and Joren at this moment- he cried out "KEL! JOREN! Get you butts out here NOW!"

Aari attacked him again and Alaric swiftly parried and tripped the pirate as he zoomed past.

Keladry came out first dressed in her armour and leggings but Alaric noted that her green tunic and boots were missing. "Alaric? What is it?" She brandished her glaive and looked about her to see if there was an intruder.

Joren himself game out a few second after her wearing only his leggings, boots and belt while brandishing a naked sword looking every bit a barbarian. "This had better be good Knight!" He held his sword down beside his thigh and looked around as well.

It hurt Aari to note, that neither looked at Aari who was getting up a few feet away. The evil in him saw Keladry the second she stepped outside the cave and was practically salivating to taste her blood. Her immortal blood. Aari felt himself look at Kel and hunger for taste of her rich blood, to feel the power as her soul left her body and meld into the sword. He felt his anticipation to see her betrayed face as he killed her as only Immortal Blood could kill.

Alaric trained his eyes to Aari, the figure in black stood like a nightmare with his pale skin and red eyes. His sword was raised to the ready position and Kel gasped in surprise; the last time she saw the sword, it was a radiant moonlight with glowing golden runes. "What's going on Aari? What's wrong with your sword?"

Aari closed his eyes and he grinned, a throaty laugh bubbled out- effectively freaking out everyone in his party. Suddenly, as quickly as it started, his laughter died and he opened his eyes, and jumped at Kel- sword poised for a killing blow.

Kel's eyes widened as she blocked with her glaive. Joren jumped into action and threw his side into Aari and knocked him aside. "Shit Aari. What the hell was that? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to kill the Phoenix," Aari purred and floated eerily off the ground.

Kel readied her stance- "You're not Aari. Who are you?"

"I am Immortal Blood and I've been waiting to kill you for months," Aari said taking a step towards them, they all took a step back and Aari laughed, "Oh this will be fun!"

"Why do you want to kill me?" Kel asked, her voice wary.

"Why not?" he said and shrugged, "I'm thirsty."

"Touch her and die!" Joren screamed and moved in front of Kel, much to her annoyance and moved to her left so he wasn't blocking her.

Alaric looked alarmed, "No Joren! It's the sword! It's cursed, as soon as he drew it took over him. He was telling me leave, he told me to grab you guys and run for it. Don't kill him!"

"Well how are we supposed to get that sword off him genius?" Joren shot back and took a moment to glare at the knight before reverting his gaze back to Aari/Immortal Blood.

Keladry took a step to her left and watched as Aari mimicked her through the veil of rain. "Aari- can you hear me?"

"Aari's not home right now, can I take a message?" Immortal laughed and pretended to lunge, he laughed again when he saw her flinch. "Ah Goddess, you sure are jumpy. You act like someone's trying to kill you."

Kel looked at him with determination in her eyes "No! Aari, what do we do?"

Aari closed his eyes and didn't reply, this was his fight, and he had to quell its bloodlust. For too long it had not drawn blood, for too long it had hungered.

Immortal Blood raged with him, beneath his eyelids it laughed at his attempt.

_Aari... Aari Aari Aari, no no. We've danced this dance before, you will not win _it taunted him.

He had to win, for the sake of Keladry, for the sake of those who needed her. He had to win!

_You won't win_ Immortal Blood sang mockingly into his ear.

Aari's eyes opened, "Knock me unconscious! Sheath the blade!"

He screamed in pain as Immortal Blood ravaged his body.

Kel edged around until she was in plain view, with her left hand she signalled for Alaric to go around Aari. Joren stood and took his place beside Keladry, "I won't let it kill you."

She smiled, "Of course not. It's your job isn't it?"

Even now she had time to make a joke, Joren rolled his eyes before training his eyes and attention to the man he thought of as a friend.

"Immortal Blood!" Keladry called out, "You will not take my life or Aari's!"

Immortal Blood opened his eyes and laughed at her, his eyes a maniacal red, "I don't see how you'll stop me Keladry. Aari's already gone!"

"He's lying," Kel said to herself, he has to be.

Kel charged him and swept the blade aside before swinging the blunt end around to connect with his temple. Immortal ducked and swung the sword to slice her stomach open. Quick as a flash, Joren was beside her deflecting the blow away.

"Two on one? No fair!" Immortal whined.

With a swift wave of his arm Immortal pushed them back a dew feet. Kel's eye's narrowed, she summoned the Phoenix's strength and attacked him again though this time, she was quick as lightning and as strong as a Tsunami. Immortal flew back and barely caught his feet under him to stop.

"Hn, powerful. You'll be tasty," Immortal flew at them again but Keladry was ready, with a flare of power she blinded Immortal Blood.

"Now!" Alaric came from behind and dealt a swift blow to his head, knocking the man unconscious.

Immortal screamed with rage as he felt the body he used become lifeless, he was useless without a host, he needed a stronger body! He could feel the Demon King call out to him, he could feel the man's want for the power he could give.

_'Soon I will have a worthy host, soon I will have power and shape of mine own'_ Immortal thought as he felt the sheath that kept him caged wrap itself around him 'S_oon...'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"They are coming milord," said the black figure that stood over a silver orb. He was a being created by the man he called Lord, created from a piece of the night sky. Within his skin were stars and universes long dead, black yet laced with dark blue and deep blood red from stardust. His eyes were twin moons and his hair was a comet tail hanging down in a flowing and rippling blue white fire to his hips.

A dark shadow stirred on the blood wrought throne, "Do they? The queen and her army? How about the ones we need?"

The General glanced up at his Lord "They travel away from us, they have been warned by the Queen."

"Hmm… send out someone, bring to me at once. Time is running out. If the Phoenix ascends then she will warn the Gods. We cannot loose that advantage. Go Fenris."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N TaDa! The next chapter! Woohoo! Yay! Right. Add me to your alert list! Any who. Questions questions. This is supposed to be a romance and so: pairings? Ideas?

Aari- Jez

Aari- Lealith

Alaric- Lealith

Lealith- Dark General (Fenris) -just recently introduced.

Sneak Peek: The next chapter has a lot to do with Fenris.

Shout out to those who've been loyal followers and lovers of this story: Honestly I would never have gotten this far without you guys:

Mystic Moon Empress (Go Escaflowne)

Narwhal Girl

Shimerslayer

tricksterqueen15

Ecks88 (I'm beyond flattered- thank you)

SarahE7191

Erytha

And to everyone else! Thanks so much and keep reading! The end is drawing near… sort of. Um… The Battle is drawing near!!


End file.
